A Premonition Gone Wrong
by maorigurl
Summary: Gin and Hermione find a spell that can show 3 compatible lovers in the future. What happens when one of them is the last person she thought of? Please rr.kinda days of our lives at beginning. sometimes OOC. prophecy too.
1. surprise surprise

Disclaimer: All characters in this story are not mind they belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling KAY: p

A/N: also sorry bout the last time I posted this story I accidentally posted a completely different document. Sorry to those two ppl hu read it and were think what the hell? My bad and please be nice because this is my first fic kay. :D

Chapter one-And you are?

Hermione couldn't wait till tomorrow; she was going to the burrow to see her boyfriend Ron Weasley. It was Christmas next Monday and it was only Tuesday. She decided that she would spend it with her two best friends Ron and Harry Potter. After all, they had a big year ahead of them, seeing as it would be there last. She just got her package from school and Hermione was surprised (well not really) to see the head girl badge as soon as she opened it. There was also a letter enclosed from Professor Dumbledore.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I am pleased to inform you that you have been given the title of head girl. I'm sure that you as various of the staff here are not startled by this news as you have proved yourself worthy of this designation countless times before not only with your exceptional grades but also with your wit, integrity and strength. Make me proud Miss Granger as I am sure the head boy Draco Malfoy will also do._

_Yours Sincerely _

_Professor Dumbledore_

Hermione couldn't understand it. Malfoy? She always thought that he was a bit on the dopey side. But then again he was a 'pureblood' as they called it. She thought it would be best if she told Ron herself. Better it came from her than that ferret Malfoy. She looked up to see the time on her alarm clock next to her bed. 9:30. "Might as well get me some beauty sleep. Crookshanks! Come here you -- there you are. Its bedtime now" She packed all her school gear, picked up Crookshanks and lay him down next to her. She sat up, turned out the light then whispered as she did every night, "goodnight neverland", then chuckled to herself and fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning she was up by 6:00 am, she owled Ron the previous week to say she'd be there around 11:00, but he owled back saying he would come get her himself at 12:00 as he had some errands to run or something a rather. Seeing as she had a good 6 hours to burn she headed to Diagon alley to get some school supplies. Better now than never she guessed. She got changed into her denim mini skirt, white polar fleece and green slaps, and then applied some lip gloss and eye make up. She looked in the mirror quite proud of herself. "Perfect." She floo powdered to the three broomsticks to get her a butterbeer to wake her up before shopping.

As she entered she was surprised to see Ron there. "It's a bit early for him to be here, I'll surprise him." She quickly, but quietly snuck up behind him and decided to cover his eyes, but as she got closer she noticed a familiar face talking to him. She chose to eavesdrop a bit. "Oh Ron, you're so funny." When Hermione heard this she realised it was her friend Parvati. Just as she was about to say hi Ron swooped in on Parvati and planted a kiss on her lips. Hermione was quite taken aback and tried to back away without either of them seeing her but her plan failed when she didn't see the chair behind her and fell flat on her behind causing everyone there to turn there attention to the klutz on the floor, including both Ron and Parvati. Her face went bright red with embarrassment. Ron was absolutely gob smacked and couldn't say a word. Hermione swiftly rose and brushed off her skirt. "Sorry, um I'll just be leaving you two to finish what you were doing." With that she turned on her heel. "Hermione! Wait, I didn't mean to I've just been.... While I don't know what I've been. Hermione stop. Come back listen to me. Tell me what's wrong?" Hermione now full of anger decided she would tell Ron exactly how she felt, but instead of saying it she answered him with a smack right across his face leaving her handprint on his left cheek.

Then, now feeling a bit better, stalked out_. How could he do this to_ _me, and with one of my friends? I guess he really doesn't love me. But he said- no I can't go back it's too late now. _Her thoughts were rudely interrupted by none other than Draco Malfoy. "Why Granger, I didn't know you had it in you. And to none other than Weasel himself. If you're wondering, yes I and half of Diagon alley just saw you smack some sense into that idiot. Bravo." Hermione had enough, her blood was boiling and the last person she wanted to see was Draco. "THAT'S IT! Malfoy, what the FUCK makes you think you're better than that bastard inside. If you were in your right mind you would leave right about now, because I have had enough shit from you and every other male on this God forsaken earth. So how about you do me and every other sane person here a favour and sit on my middle finger and rotate. KAY!" With that she spun on her heel and headed straight back inside so she could floo powder back. Draco however didn't know whether to be embarrassed because a mud blood just insulted him in front of a crowd of his admirers, or applaud for her outstanding come back. Instead, he smirked and thought about what had just happened. "So the golden trio are having problems. Next year will be a very interesting year. Two down, one to go." He then continued walking with a million plans to take down his arch enemies in his head.

Upon entering the three broomsticks again, Ron came running over to Hermione. "Hermione, please listen to me. I didn't mean to. I mean you know that I use to like Parvati but it was only one kiss. Please forgive me. You know that I would never do that intentionally. Hermione look at me." He placed his hand under her chin to bring her face to his. "I love you Hermione Emma Granger. Please forgive me" Hermione saw his big puppy dog eyes and couldn't resist. _Well it was only a kiss. He seems so sincere. He wouldn't hurt me on - What's he looking at. _She noticed that he was looking at something behind her and turned around quite abruptly, causing Ron to tip over a bit as he was leaning on Hermione. And there was her answer. None other than Parvati Padmil. That was it. She spun around to see the shocked look on Ron's face. "Hermione, what's wrong?" Hermione now had enough. "WHAT'S WRONG? I'll tell you what wrong Ron Weasley is you were looking at Parvati, WHILE you were apologising to me for snogging her five minutes ago. So you pretty much lied to my face. Ron, don't you ever speak to me. First you betray me and then you lie to me. How about you and that slut shag right in front of me. Run over my heart. It's alright I'm just a silly little bookworm. I don't have feelings." She then went to the fireplace and floo powdered home leaving behind a surprised and angry ex-boyfriend.


	2. 1 plus 1 plus 1 isn't 2

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing kay.

A/N: hi its me again, this is just a note to **total nirvana** and** minty toothpick**, thanks for the heads-up on the grammar, the only reason why I wrote my words like that was because I wanted to fit the apology in the summary. Thanks a lot. Anymore feedback very much needed. R/r

Chapter 2: 111isn't 2

Hermione returned home and ran straight to her room.

_How could he do this to me? I trusted him. So much for doing errands. He was doing Parvati. And her! Why would she betray me like that? So much for being a friend. She is a bit of a slapper. What am I saying, I can't let a guy, even if it is the guy I thought I was in love with, come between us. Please say this is a dream. I'll just wake up and... it's not a dream is it._

Hermione carried on like this for hours. Her tears seemed endless, no matter how hard she tried they just kept pouring down.

A buzzing sound went off and she realised it was her alarm. It was 12:00. This made her even more miserable.

Just as she was about to cry another river, there was a tap at her bedroom window. She looked up to see Hedwig, Harry's owl. "Ron told him and now he's going to try and talk me into getting back with him, well fat chance Harry that's all I can say." She opened the window and let Hedwig in, detached the letter from his leg and read it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Hey it's me Harry, as you would have probably guessed seeing as Hedwig would have given this to you. Well anyway how have your holidays been? Who am I kidding Hermione, Ron told me about what happened this morning, and as far as I'm concerned he can get stuffed. _Hermione quickly sat up when she read this. _He was supposed to be your boyfriend and well, if it were me I wouldn't do that to you. Not that I'm saying that I want to be, I mean you're not ugly you're actually quite beautiful, no that's not what I meant well... I'm blabbering so I'm going to finish here. Love always Harry Potter_

_P.S. The reason that I actually wrote was to ask you, since you aren't going to Ron's anymore maybe you'd like me to come and spend Christmas with you, if that's alright. Owl me back A.S.A.P._

Hermione was still trying to take in what Harry had sent her.

Did Harry really see her like that? Hermione never considered Harry's feelings not once. No Harry couldn't. She dismissed this thought and quickly responded to Harry's letter.

_To Harry_

_Sure you can come over, but I think it's best if we didn't tell Ron. We wouldn't want him getting the wrong idea. Thanks a lot; I need a friend right now._

_Love your friend Hermione Granger_

She sent her letter and ran down stairs to inform her parents that Harry was coming over for Christmas.

"But darling, I thought you were supposed to be going to the burrow with Ron, what happened?" Hermione didn't want to tell her parents the truth so she fibbed. "Oh well he owled me and said he couldn't come over, he has to run some errands or something a rather, so Harry offered to come over. Can he, pretty please?" Her parents gave each other the silent agreement look. "Okay then darling, if that's what you want. So what time is he coming over?"

Right then a loud bang came from the lounge. Hermione and her parents all looked at each other then ran to see what the noise was. They were surprised to see an ash covered Harry looking rather ridiculous with his suitcase in one hand and Hedwig's cage in the other.

"Hello. You must be Hermione's parents. I'm Harry Potter." Hermione didn't know whether to laugh or what. "Harry, I didn't know you were arriving so soon. Is that all you're bringing?" Hermione asked gesturing to his luggage. "Yes. So which way to your room?" Before Mr and Mrs Granger could say anything, Hermione quickly grabbed his hand and showed him to her room.

As soon as they entered, Hermione closed the door behind them, then locked it shut. They both just stood there in complete and utter silence. After what seemed like forever Hermione decided to break it when she looked down and realised they were still holding hands quickly, pulled hers away and starting twirling a piece of her hair around her forefinger nervously.

"So...... Harry, how have your holidays been so far? Hopefully as good as mine." Harry looked up from the ground and entwined his fingers with hers. Hermione was startled yet pleased with this. "Herms, don't you worry anymore. I'm here and I'll make you feel better don't worry okay. I promise by the time we get back to school, you'll be asking Ron who?" This put a smile on Hermione's face. "Thanks Harry, but if you call me Herms again I will personally break your legs."

At first Hermione looked serious, but then she cracked up laughing, and Harry followed suit.

After that fit of giggling Hermione realised how close Harry was. She could feel his breathe on her face. Harry also noticed as his face changed to a serious expression.

There was now only an inch of space in between them and Harry decided to close it. At first the kiss was soft and sweet, but Harry deepened it and let his tongue touch her top lip, she gleefully let him in and the kiss became more passionate.

Both there tongues dancing together and Hermione moaned into his mouth. This aroused Harry even more and he too let out a deep groan. She pulled him back on to her bed and lay so that her legs were open letting Harry lie on top

. Harry stopped and looked down at her and marvelled at who he thought was the most beautiful girl in the world. He had thought this for some time but thought it would be best not to say anything seeing as they were best friends and she was going out with Ron.

"Hermione, I -" He was cut off by her mouth catching his in another passionate kiss. As she moved her hips she could feel Harry's manhood rubbing against her pelvis. This turned her on even more.

She was ready to go all the way. Whether it was in spite of Ron or hormones, she didn't care. She wanted to have sex and now, but of course all good things must come to an end.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. "Hermione, there's a visitor here for you at the door. Come down now"

Harry almost leapt off Hermione as if she had some sort of deadly disease. She chuckled and sat up doing her hair and brushing at her clothes.

Harry stood up off the ground after making a complete idiot of himself and went to unlock the door. But before he did, he turned around and planted a final kiss on her lips.

Hermione blushed all shades of red. Harry couldn't help but laugh at this.

They both left her room, hand in hand, and walked to the front door to see who it was that ruined there moment.

Hermione reached for the door first and swiftly opened it, only to see, "RON. What are you doing here? And why didn't you just come by floo?"

Ron just laughed. "Well I thought that if you saw how I've made an effort to see you-"

Ron abruptly stopped talking when he saw Harry. "Harry what are you doing here?" Harry froze. Ron then looked down to see them holding hands.

Both Hermione and Ron noticed this and quickly split up.

Ron saw red. "Harry you bastard. All this time I thought we were best friends and oh hello you decide you want to shag my girlfriend. And you Hermione. You little slapper, here I am thinking I've made the biggest mistake in my life only to find that you're doing the dirty too."

Hermione just stood there, absolutely frozen unsure of what to do.

"That's it Hermione. I'm giving you a decision to make right now. Who is it going to be? Me or Harry?"

Hermione took a step back and examined her two best friends in the whole world.

Ron was a strong guy, who always watched out for her whenever she needed him. But sometimes he would get too over protective to the point of exhaustion.

Harry was caring and gorgeous, but he lacked in the manly department. It seemed like sometimes he was just one of the girls. And she needed a man.

They were both like..."Brothers." Hermione said out loud.

Harry and Ron looked at each other quite puzzled at what Hermione just said.

Hermione snapped out of her thoughts and merely looked them both in the eye. "Look guys, I love you both to death. But I can't be with any of you."

Harry and Ron were screaming on the inside.

"But Hermione, what do you mean?" Harry asked impatiently.

"You will both understand in time but at the moment I need some space. So if you don't mind." And with that she closed the door and went to her room quite content with her decision

Harry and Ron just stood there absolutely bedazzled still trying to take in the last five minutes.

They both looked at each other and made a silent reconciliation.

A/N: Hello another chappie done. Please read and review. I would very much appreciate it. Thanks ï 


	3. Dream or Nightmare?

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing otherwise I would be somewhere in the Bahamas, getting a tan and checking out some hot guys while- oops sorry. Well no unfortunately I don't own any of the characters kay.

A/N: Hey guys me again. Well so far so good. Don't worry the story won't turn out as predictable and lovey dovey. Thanks for the reviews guys. It's good for me to have some feedback as this is my first fic. As you can probably tell. Well here goes. Chapter 3.

Chapter 3 Dream or nightmare?

Hermione spent the next few days contemplating on the past weeks events.

As well as Harry and Ron.

Hermione finally decided to owl one of her friends, to see if they wanted to do something. But who could she owl.

Her only two friends were mad at her. Of course there was Hannah Abbot and Tom Creevey (A/N I can't remember if that's his name or not. Sorry.) but they were mere acquaintances. Then it came to her.

"I know who I'll owl. Ginny. I'm sure she'll be more than willing to do something with me."

She picked up her feather and quill and started writing her letter.

_To Ginny,_

_Hey Gin, it's me Hermione. I was just wondering if you would like to come over and hang out, unless what happened would make it awkward. Well if you could owl me back with the answer. Kay._

_Yours truly, Hermione Granger._

She read over it one final time, and then gave it to her owl.

Time went past and still no reply from Ginny. "I'm sure it would have gotten to her by now. I sent it this morning and it's already 9:30."

Hermione gave up and climbed into bed. But just as she pulled over the covers there was a tapping at her window

She sprang out of bed and went racing towards the window. Sure enough there was Ron's owl Pig with a parchment attached to its leg.

Hermione quickly detached it and read it out loud.

_To Herms,_

_Yeah of course I'd like to come over. Do you really think that if my brother has some lovers tiff then I'll drop one of my closest friends for him? Uhh....NAH. Actually good timing too because I just found a spell in our attic that I would love to try out. And I can't do it without you. Can't wait for you to come. Oh yeah sorry but if it's alright could you come over here if that's possible. Don't ask why I just want you to. Don't worry this spell will sort out all your problems. You'll find out why when you get here. Will tomorrow be good? Owl me back _

_Luv Gin._

_P.S. Could you bring your own cauldron? Thanks. _

_P.P.S. I know you hate the nickname that's why I call you that .Lol._

Hermione finished reading the letter and placed it on her desk. "I wonder what spell it is that Ginny wants to do. Can't be anything good. I better start packing my things now then, oh hold on I've gotta owl Gin back."

_To Gin,_

_Okay I'll meet you at diagon alley around 11:00am_

_From Herms. Lol. _

After packing she jumped into bed and pulled the blanket over. "Goodnight Neverland." And she fell into a deep sleep, not knowing of the dangers awaiting her.

"I know you've wanted me for sometime now. You just don't know it." Hermione couldn't move. She was bound to a chair and was listening to a hooded figure.

"What have I done? You don't even know me. Do you?" Hermione called out in anger while tears came pouring out of her eyes.

"My friends will come any minute and they'll-"

"They'll what? Use there little wands to stop us from doing what our bodies have been yearning for."

Hermione just sat there stunned. What the heck is he talking about? Then without warning he kissed her on the lips.

But not fiercely, more gentle and cautiously. Hermione didn't object to this and let him in when his tongue brushed her bottom lip.

This kiss was nothing like Harry's or Ron's. It was more, delicate and compassionate. She let out a slight moan, which he returned.

But before Hermione could take it any further he abruptly pulled away and just stood there and stared at her.

"I see you liked that. Would you like me to entice you even more?" He said to her.

"Please just tell me why I'm here. How did I get her in the first place?" Hermione whispered with her head hanging down.

"Well the only way you can figure that out is if you wake up Granger."

"What do you mean wake up? What did you just call me?"

"WAKE UP!"

Hermione stirred from her sleep to be welcome by none other than Ginny.

She quickly sat up from her bed and looked over at her clock. 11:10am. "Oh my goodness I slept in. How long have you been here?" She asked Ginny while rubbing the sleep from her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Oh not that long. I flood over. So are you ready?" Ginny was so anxious to leave that she would have carried her to the burrow herself.

"Yeah hold on I'll just have a shower and get my luggage ready okay. Just wait I won't be that long."

After what seemed like forever Hermione came out of the shower with a pink singlet, black tight jeans rolled up to the bottom of her knees and pink chucks with socks that just reached the top of her shoe.

Hermione spun around then asked her friend. "How do I look?"

Ginny replied. "Gorgeous. Now hurry up I really want to try this spell out."

"Gin can I ask you something?" This caught Ginny's attention as she sat back down.

"Sure Herms, anything." She stifled a giggle before Hermione continued.

"Well say, hypothetically speaking that is, you had a dream. But it wasn't a normal dream it was a dream that had... how can I say this." Hermione shifted uncomfortably trying to think of the right words to use.

Ginny knew exactly what she meant so she finished her sentence off for her. "Let me guess. It contained sexual content?"

Hermione looked surprised yet she nodded in agreement. "Well yeah. But this was different. It was with someone in a hooded figure and he gave me an adrenaline rush every time he touched me. It wasn't that kind of dream, the raunchiest thing we done was kiss but even that was, thrilling to say the least."

Hermione smiled, remembering his lips pressing firmly against hers and there tongues massaging each other. How his hands cupped the side of her face. The moan she let out and him reciprocating.

"Hello. Earth to Hermione are you there? Can you please stop day dreaming? Snap out of it"

Hermione then realised Ginny was talking to her and woke up again.

"Sorry. I got a bit carried away huh?" Hermione's cheeks went bright red.

"So do you know who was under the hood?" Ginny asked anticipating the answer.

"No, but I have a few guesses" Hermione replied remembering what he had called her. Granger.

"See and that is what I meant in my letter"

Obviously Hermione didn't understand a thing she just said with the puzzled expression on her face.

"This potion will sort out all of your problems. Don't you worry. When I'm finished with you, you will find out who it was that was under that hood. Oh Merlin look at the time its almost quarter to twelve. We best be going then aye?"

Hermione then grabbed her luggage with the help of Ginny and said goodbye to her parents.

They both flood back to the burrow. But all Hermione could think about was that dream.

_Was I dreaming about... no way it can't have been him I mean what the hell am I thinking right. It must have been Harry or Ron. Definitely one of them. Yes that's it. I have nothing to worry about. Do I? _

Well guys that's chapter three. Thanks for all the input and reviews I have gotten. Please keeping r/r and I'll be back with the next chapter soon. : p


	4. potions part I

Disclaimer: nothing, nudda, zip, null.

Please keep reading and reviewing 

Chapter 4

Her thoughts were rudely interrupted when she landed in the burrow.

"Hey Hermione." Ron called from the couch. He was reading some novel but quickly shoved it behind his back when he saw her.

"Hi Ron." She managed a slight smile but quickly turned to Ginny to avoid an awkward silence.

"So Gin, shall we?" She asked, while trying to help her out of the fire place.

After brushing the ash of her clothes, Gin looked up at Hermione and smiled. "Yes, we shall."

They walked out linking arms, leaving a suspicious Ron behind.

"I wonder what they're up to. Thank God Hermione didn't see what I was reading, she would surely hex me to the next universe."

He then pulled out the book that he was reading titled 'love potions. The beginner's edition.'

Upstairs in Ginny's room Hermione was unpacking her luggage.

"So what spell are we doing that you think will sort out all my problems?"

Ginny's eyes sprung open and she jumped up and slammed the door shut. "Shhh. Not so loud. My parents kind of, sort of, don't really know that I've found it. They would forbid me to do something like this."

"Ginerva Weasley. I am not going to include myself in something that you know absolutely nothing about. It's bad enough what I've done to Ron, If you're parents found out that I had something to do with this they would surely hate me for the rest of my life and afterlife if possible."

Ginny just stood there shocked at first but then laughed like a hyena. Hermione followed as she realised what a raving lunatic she must have sounded like.

"I'm sorry it's just that I respect your parents too much to go against there wishes. Where are they anyway?"

"Well dad had to do some ministry business and mum decided to go visit the twins. This means we have little time to muck around." Ginny's tone quickly changed to one of seriousness and her eyes were now demanding.

"Fine then, just lead the way." "Okay then I will. Oh yeah bring your cauldron remember."

Hermione could tell Gin was now getting excited as she kept giggling all the way to the attic.

They stopped at a large oak door with 'Weasley' imprinted into the wood.

Ginny spun around and place her hands on Hermione's shoulders.

"Okay Herm's here's the one rule that you must abide by before we enter. Everything that happens in this room stays in this room. Kapeesh?"

Hermione thought this over for a moment.

_What could happen that can't even leave these walls? She's up to something bad I can smell it in the air. But what if the potion does sort out all my problems. No, impossible. A simple spell can't do that can it? What am I talking about what's the worst that could happen._

_"_Okay then I swear everything that happens within the attic will not leave the attic."

Ginny nodded in agreement and opened the door to an outsized span filled with bibs and bobs.

"Come on, follow me, it's at the back."

Hermione followed pushing objects out of the place and every once and a while hearing something break because of the fast pace they were going at.

Finally Ginny stopped at a little space in the corner of the room which couldn't be seen from the door.

She picked up a book that was sitting on a mantle piece.

"I've been looking it up since I found it and it's perfectly safe. Other than a few dizzy spells afterwards nothing major will happen. Please Herms just try it once. It's called the 'Lotimus Propella'. I have all the ingredients all we have to do is make it."

Hermione looked into her eyes and saw what was supposed to be tears but laughed instead.

"So what exactly does this spell do?" She asked scanning over the ingredients

"That's the amazing part. After you have concocted the potion, you drink it and it shows you in the future with three compatible lovers. Outrageous isn't it."

Hermione then caught on. "You mean to say that one of the people that I see will be my future companion?"

Ginny then snatched the book from her and pointed at a paragraph. "Well according to this it says that it shows you three guys that you fancy at the moment and over time your feelings will become stronger for the one that you like the most. See it says it right……..here."

Hermione read it over and sure enough that's what it said.

"Well shall we begin then? What do we need?"

Ginny's face literally lit up and she jumped on Hermione. "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANKYOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

After what seemed like hours of mixing, adding, cutting and measuring the potion was complete. Just enough for the both of them.

"There. Finished. Now what do we do?" Hermione asked scared but at the same time excited.

"Well it says here to place a piece of hair in the vile and then drink. But make sure when we drink it we're lying down. So do you want to go first?" Ginny asked with a sinister tone in her voice.

"Why do I have to go first? It's your potion." Hermione said astonishingly loud.

"Exactly it's my potion so I choose you to go first. Go on. Don't you trust me Herms?" Ginny giggled and this pushed Hermione to do it.

"Fine then, you think I can't do this. Well I can." She pulled a piece of her hair out and placed it in the vile.

She raised her vile in the air, "Cheers." And swallowed the potion in almost two gulps.

Everything around her became disorientated and then she had blacked out.

"'Mione would you move over?"

A/N: mwahahahaha :p I know that was a cliff hanger and I know that was short but I'm saving all of that for the next chapter. Kay. Don't worry it'll get even better. Please keep reviewing.


	5. potions part II

Disclaimer: read my lips, ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! Kay.

A/N: hi it's me again. I am loving the reviews and I thought I would answer a few of them. To Vampyre Chik, thank you so much for making me feel special (you know what I mean ;)) DracoLegolasOliver r sexy luv ya lots for my praising my story, Crystal of dark, I would just like to say thank you so much for encouraging me to keep going and for liking my story. To Little Bucket 5230 a singlet is a t-shirt with no sleeves and Indiana Jones 17 this chapter is for you since you are so eager to see it. Hope you like it guys :D

Chapter 5 potions part II

"Herms would you move over?'

Hermione woke up and looked down at herself; she saw that her once bushy hair was now tied up in a glamorous hair do fit for a queen, her body filled out very nicely. She looked and felt like a supermodel.

As she sat up, she came in view with a beautiful room with silk curtains, photos on the walls of a variety of celebrities, luxurious furniture outlining the room and trophies on a large mantelpiece.

As she looked at them closer she realised they were for quidditch.

"Mione didn't' you hear me, move over. I need my sleep for my game tomorrow. It may not be important to you but it's important to me okay. Don't start nagging at me again, I'm sick of it."

When Hermione turned around to see who would be so rude she saw the unruly hair first.

"HARRY!"

But before she could say anything he cut in. "Fine then I'll go sleep on the couch gosh."

And with that he walked out leaving a rather annoyed and surprised Hermione.

_Why was he so obnoxious to me? He isn't like that now. Is it all this fame? Did it go to his head? No that's not the Harry I know. Maybe if I go check up on him he'll be the romantic, amazing gorgeous boy who lived I remember._

She got up from her four poster bed and tip toed down the long flight of stairs and into the lounge, which by her standards looked like a palace.

Harry heard her and sat up. "What have I done now Herms? Do you want something? If you want to waste our money on something else you desperately 'need', then my credit card is on the draw."

Then he turned over and fell into a deep sleep.

Hermione was absolutely gob smacked. Her best friend, the one she thought would be the most eligible for her was a complete ass.

Before she could dwell on these thoughts her eyes became heavy and once again she blacked out.

"WAAAAAAAAWAAWAAAAAAWAAWAAAAAAWAA"

Hermione's eyes sprung open to the sound of a baby crying it's lungs out

She looked down to see what was once a perfect body to a frumpy large potbelly. Her hair was not just unruly but far worse, it was tied up in what was supposed to be a messy bun but instead felt like a birds nest. She felt and looked like a worn out mother.

As she sat up she came in view with a tattered old room, mostly made of old oak. The windows had no curtains which caused the sun to shine through and the room was an absolute pigsty.

"Herms would you be a darl and check on Ron Jr?"

She didn't reply. What could she say? _Ron Jr? I have a baby? Impossible I wouldn't be that careless. But I'm sure he can't be as nasty as Harry was to me._

_"_So you're still going to punish me. Giving me the silent treatment aye?"

Hermione gave him a quizzical look. "What are you talking about Ron?"

"Come on Hermione I only cheated on you once, and so what if it was to that slapper Lavender. It was a like a year ago and I thought we put it behind us? Do you really have to play these little games they're getting rather annoying to tell you the truth."

Hermione went absolutely speechless.

_He cheated on me. And with Lavender. Why would he do that to me? This isn't supposed to happen like this._

"Fine then if you're not going to answer me civilly I'll go and feed the blimen baby. You would have thought you'd be over it but obviously not."

Ron took his time climbing out of bed and slowly made his way to the nursery across from there room

"Oh yeah and Herms, since your up darl, do you wanna make me a feed I'm starving. Tah."

Hermione was just about to scream when her eyes started to feel heavy and once again for the third time she blacked out.

"You're just too good to be true can't take my eyes off of you

You'd be like heaven to touch I wanna hold you so much

At long last love has arrived and I thank God I'm alive

You're just too good to be true can't take my eyes off of you."

Hermione woke this time to the sound of someone singing in the bathroom.

She looked down to see her body was plain but curvaceous in all the right places and her hair was out in long curls. She felt like... well she felt like Hermione.

As she sat up she came in view with a compact room with a couch in the corner and a coffee table in front of it. The wallpaper had dandelions on it. _My favourite_ _flowers!_ On the wall there was a variety of degrees hanging up and photos also. She couldn't quite see her was in them as hard as she tried.

"Uh, my girl is up at last. Did you have a nice sleep, I didn't want to wake you, you looked so peaceful."

When Hermione turned her head to see who it was, her eyes shot open as if someone had just slapped her.

"MALFOY!"

He was quite taken aback by this. "Woah, Mione you haven't called me that in, what is it now, five years? What's with the surname? Mione what's wrong you look like you've seen a ghost?"

Hermione's expression still didn't change.

_Did he just call me Mione? Well it's better than Herms, both Ron and Harry know that I hate that name. Wait what am i thinking, this is Malfoy I'm praising._

"Mione, are you alright?"

Hermione finally snapped out of her trance.

"Mal- I mean Draco." She liked the way that sounded

"I don't know how to explain this to you but..."

"Mione just tell me. You can trust me can't you?"

Hermione was still trying to take this all in. She didn't exactly know how to tell her arch enemy that he is the most eligible guy so far.

"Well, you see this isn't me, I mean it is me it's just not the me you know it's the me from the past so the me that you're talking to at the moment isn't me. Do you understand?"

Draco expression answered her question. Blank.

"Mione I think you've been working too much. Lie on your stomach."

She jumped up out of the bed. "WHAT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR SOME KIND OF CHEAP WHORE?"

Draco laughed so hard tears were starting to form.

"No, no, no. What I mean is lie on your back, so that I can give you a massage."

Hermione lay on her stomach quite embarrassed. He slowly lifted up her shirt and started rubbing her shoulders.

_Oh my goodness. Those hands have been touched by God. Where did he learn to do that? Probably got it of one of the many girls he slept with._

"So back to the beginning. Explain to me again what is wrong?"

"Okay but please don't think I'm crazy because I'm not, okay?"

Draco smiled. "Okay then I promise that I won't think you're crazy, now spill"

"Well you see back in seventh year Ginny and I concocted a formula which would be able to show me three compatible lovers and well, you're one of them. This came as a complete surprise to me because I hate you. No offence."

She blushed when she said this. Draco stopped, pulled her shirt down and turned her over.

"Mione, I was a complete idiot in seventh year. I'm not like that anymore I promise. I love you too much."

She didn't know what to say. Draco just said he loved her.

"So whatever you do, don't listen to the past me because that's not me the me that you are talking to now is the true me. Do you understand?"

Hermione hit him playfully then they both cracked up laughing.

He then cupped the sides of her face and kissed her gently at first but slowly his tongue crept out asking for entrance. She happily let him in. His hand began to rub up and down her back which aroused her even more. She began to wrap her legs around his waist but it was rudely interrupted when he pulled away quite suddenly

"Mione, this isn't right."

Hermione hung her head. But she wanted him so badly now.

He placed his hand under her chin and brought her face up so she was now looking at him.

"And you know it." He then quickly pecked her on the forehead.

"I'm sorry I guess I just- oh no, I can feel myself waking up."

Draco jumped up and hugged her so tight she could hardly breathe. He then whispered in her ear, "Remember what I told you, I was an idiot back then, but I do grow to love you."

Hermione slowly but surely blacked out.

"HERMS WAKE UP!"

Hermione woke up and lingered on what had just happened.

"Come on Herms spill, who did you see?"

A/N: So you like? I'm sorry it's a bit long but better than nothing right. Please keep reviewing my fans. I love them. The next chapter will be up in about two or three days. Till then ADIOS ;) (I don't even know if that's how you spell it hehehehe)


	6. ginny's turn

Disclaimer: N O T H I NG! ! !

A/N: hey I'm loving the reviews please keep doing that. And this next chapter is for silent-serpent; thanks to her this chapter has been born. Please keep reviewing. Also I noticed that in the 4th chapter I put Mione and in the 5th I put Herms sorry my bad I promise I will never do that again. One thing to popcornx5 slapper is a slut and unfortunately for you everyone else wanted this chapter sorry, but please read. Okay

Chapter 6 -

Hermione was still trying to recover from her 'premonitions.

_Did Draco really change? He said he loved me. And he was so good with his hands. Thank God I didn't say that out loud._

"Hello earth to Herms, are you there?"

She then looked up to see that she was back in the attic.

"So are you going to tell me who you saw or are you going to leave me hanging?"

Hermione didn't know what to say. Should she tell her the truth?

"Well uh, it was who I guessed it would be."

Ginny sat there with such anticipation in her eyes she thought she was going to die.

"Well obviously, Harry and Ron, but who was the third lucky guy?" Ginny asked winking.

_I have to tell her._

"Well the last one was...Seamus; yeah that's who it was Seamus Finnegan."

_Okay maybe I didn't tell her the whole truth, but she would surely tease me from now until forever._

Ginny's face turned into an expression of absolute disgust.

"OOH. Did you really, I would have never guessed him. You two aren't you know, hint hint?"

Hermione went absolutely rigid. "Excuse me; I'm not that bad thank you very much."

"Well, it's my turn now. I can't wait."

Ginny then opened her vile and took in a whiff of what smelt dirty socks.

And following Hermione's lead she raised her potion in the air and called out, "Cheers", and she quickly skulled it back.

Just like Hermione she blacked out within seconds.

"Gin, Gin are you alright. Everyone back away she's starting to wake up. Gin darling look at me. Can you hear my voice? Ah, there you go. Can you remember what happened?"

Ginny's vision at first was very blurry but slowly she could see, and she nearly screamed when she saw who she was looking at.

"Neville get off me. What the hell do you think you're doing?"

She stood up to see she was in what looked like a restaurant full of complete strangers.

When she turned around to give Neville another earful she was astonished to see what was once a pudgy, bucktoothed, 5 foot 3 loner, to a now tall, lean, strikingly handsome young man

"Woah someone got smacked with the sexy stick."

Neville blushed at this a bit, but quite abruptly pulled her into a strong hug.

"Don't you ever do that to me again Ginny-Bean, I mean I know it's been a while since Harry and Hermione died but if you can't deal with it we can go and visit there graves tomorrow. Okay?"

_Dead? They can't be dead. Especially not Harry, he's invincible, the boy who lived, the boy I loved._

"Neville how did they die?"

"Can't you remember, it was my last year of school and it was the fight that killed Voldemort? They were by the lake and they both sacrificed there lives to save everyone."

_No, that's this year. I just have to make sure I don't end up with Neville, as hot as he is._

"Ginny, are you going to faint again, you look a bit... well faint."

Ginny came out of her thoughts. "Huh, pardon. Um oh no Neville I'm fine, can we just-"

BANG! She hit the floor like a ton of bricks, only to end up somewhere else.

"Ginny, GINNY, GET YOUR ASS DOWN 'ERE AND COOK ME A FEED YOU USELESS BITCH."

Ginny woke up in what looked like a prison cell. The bed she was lying in was worn out with rags. She looked across the room to a small window with bars on it and the walls were black as if the room had been burnt down.

"GINNY, DIDN'T YOU FUCKEN HEAR ME YOU IDIOT OR DO YOU WANT ME TO COME UP THERE AND GET YOU?"

Ginny was absolutely taken aback by this. _Who the fuck would speak to me like that. Well I ain't let that idiot walk all over me. I'm going to give him a piece of my mind._

And with that Ginny charged out of the room full of anger with the stranger that was yelling at her so rudely.

As she came stomping down the stairs she was quite taken aback by the sight she saw before her.

It was a complete pig sty. It looked like someone had come into the house and raided it. Everything was turned upside down. The floor had pieces of food all over the place. Some of the windows were broken. Curtains were missing and there was one couch that sat in the middle of the room occupied by an oversized stranger with his eyes fixed on the television, just realising that she had entered the room.

"So now you decide you want to come down ya lazy bitch. Cook me some fucken eggs NOW!"

And he swiftly turned around back to the television.

That's when she realised who this monster was.

"Tom Creevey, what happened to you, you've turned into a complete asshole?"

When he heard her say this, he saw red. "What did you just say to me?"

He slowly rose of the sofa and stood infront of her. Towering her at about 6 foot 3. She could see the anger in his eyes, and he could see the fear in hers.

"Now you're not so fucken lippy aye. Maybe I should beat your smart remarks out of you, huh. Would you like that?"

He raised his arm and put all his might into slapping her hard across the face. She stood up and held her cheek, now in complete fear.

"Tom, please let me be. Why the fuck have you turned into such an idiot?"

Unfortunately this made it even worse and he came charging at her with a chair in his hand. When he reached her he smashed her across the back with it, which sent her flying to the wall. She slid down slowly and landed in a heap on the floor.

Her vision became blurry and once again she blacked out.

(A/N HUM TO SOUND OF WEDDING SONGï)

"Dum dum da dum, dum dum da dum, dum dum da dum dum da dum dum da dum. Ginny darling wake up, we're getting married today."

Ginny was surprised to be met with two green eyes under a pair of spectacles.

"HARRY! I knew you would be one of the three; I loved you since first year. Wait did you just say wedding day. OH MY GOSH. WE'RE GETTING MARRIED, OH I'M SO HAPPY, I don't want to wake up."

Obviously Harry had no clue of what she was talking about.

"No Ginny, I think you had too much to drink last night, you're getting married to Blaise. Aren't you?"

Ginny was totally frozen. _No I'm supposed to be marrying you. Hold on a minute._

_"_But you just said WE'RE getting married."

Harry chuckled a bit. "Yes we are, you to Blaise, and I to Hermione. Do you remember, we decided on a joint wedding? I think they did give you too much to drink. Do you want some aspirin?"

Ginny couldn't take it anymore.

"That's it, why does Hermione get everything. I hate her so much, and you."

She turned to face Harry, pointing her index finger at him.

"You, I hate you for loving her and not me. What has she got that I don't have. I'm beautiful aren't i. I've always been there? WHY?"

Harry didn't know what the heck she was on about. He just stood there totally lost.

Ginny just realised what she said and felt herself going faint. Harry saw this and quickly held her up.

"Okay then that's enough, I think you should lie back down. I'll go and get Hermione to help you okay just wait here."

"No Harry don't' leave me alone, I'm waking up and I want to-"

But Ginny couldn't finish off her sentence she had already blacked out.

"Ginny, can you hear me? Are you alright?"

Ginny came to and sat up, quite disappointed in her three most eligible lovers.

"So who did you see?"

That's when she realise Hermione was there. She was back.

_The only I didn't see was Harry! Should I tell her about the one with Neville, no definitely not, I'll just stick to my plan and steer clear away from him._

"Well I saw Neville, Tom and Blaise. Well not really Blaise more Harry, but I wasn't supposed to see Harry, actually you were with him, but that doesn't matter."

Ginny looked down at her watch and saw the time.

"Oh my goodness look at the time it's already 4:30, it's dinner time in about half an hour come on we have to go."

With that both girls left the attic only with thoughts and questions that needed to be answered.

A/N: hey please review, I hope you like this chapter. There was actually a good reason for this chapter. You'll find out why later on. If you read some more you'll find out. I'm pretty much repeating myself so I'm going to sign off.


	7. who can you trust

Disclaimer: N O T H I N G.

A/N: oh my gosh guys, thanks heaps and heaps for the heads up on the Colin Creevey thing, I promise I wont' do that ever again. For those who don't understand, in the last chapter it's not tom Creevey, it's Colin Creevey. My bad. Please forgive me. Here's the next chapter.

KABOOM.

Ron looked up to see a rather ash covered Harry standing in his fire place.

"Hey Ron, just thought I'd drop by and say hey."

Ron quickly threw his novel behind the pillow next to him.

Harry noticed this straight away. "What are you hiding from me Ron? You can show me can't you?"

_Come on Ron think, think. What can I say? I KNOW!_

"Hey Herms and Ginny are downstairs in the attic, if you want to go and say hi?"

_Nice save._

"Really, what is Hermione doing here? Should I go and say hi to her, or would that seem too sudden? Yeah that's what I'll do I'll just wait for her to come up here and see what happens from there."

Ron sat there in complete silence. _Someone's obviously been thinking about her a tad bit too much, what am I saying; I'm hiding a love potions book from my best friend._

"Did I just say that all out loud? I'm sorry mate I know you like her but... Well so do I"

Harry kind of flinched when he said the last part, expecting Ron to leap of his chair and come charging at him. But was happily surprised to see Ron smiling and standing up not leaping from his chair.

"Don't worry mate. A girl could never come between us. Right?"

Ron held out his hand, waiting for Harry to respond.

Harry smiled and shook Ron's hand. "Right."

Both of them didn't realise it but they were thinking the exact same thing. _She's mine!_

Both there thoughts were interrupted by Mrs Weasley. "DINNER TIME!"

Just then Ginny and Hermione came tumbling through the attic door, both of them red in the face when they realised both Harry and Ron saw this.

Hermione got up first then she helped Ginny up. Thenâ silence

"DIDN'T YOU KIDS HEAR ME, I SAID DINNER TIME!"

Ginny stopped staring at Harry who was staring with Ron at Hermione who was staring at the ground.

They all quickly made there way to the dinner table that is all of them except for Hermione.

Ginny saw she wasn't moving and turned around to face her again. "Herms aren't you coming?"

The boys also stopped in there tracks to see what the problem was.

"You know I want to stay it's just I have loads of homework to do, you know me being head girl and all."

Harry and Ron pushed past Ginny to give her a breathtaking hug. Harry was the first one to say something.

"Why didn't you tell me, I mean us? I knew you could do it Hermione, I always believed in you."

Ron was a bit ticked off with the sucking up that Harry was doing so he decided to make his move.

"Well then, this calls for a celebration. What are you doing tomorrow night; I was thinking I could take you out? As friends though."

He decided to add in the last bit so that he didn't sound so desperate. Harry was not pleased and was just about to retaliate before Hermione interrupted.

"Look guys, as much as I appreciate it, I would rather not. Bye Gin, I'll keep in touch okay."

She then stood in the fireplace and was gone.

_I HATE HER SO MUCH. Why doesn't Harry look at me the way he looks at her. What do I have to do, take my top off and do the can can? I'm sick of being second. Even Ron doesn't give me the time of day, he's too busy dreaming about 'the love of his life'. Why do they like her so much?_

Ginny then pushed past the two boys who just realised she was in the room also. "Oi, watch it Gin." Ron said quite pissed off.

"Oh so now you notice me. You're sister, you're blood. What has she got that I don't have. I'm sexy, easy to talk to. I'm popular. TELL ME WHAT DO YOU SEE THAT I DON'T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She then stormed up to her room leaving behind the two bewildered teens.

"I swear Harry; girls are probably the most complex creatures on this planet."

Harry smiled. "Amen to that." Then they both headed to the dining room to have dinner, while at the same time devising ways to win Hermione's heart

A/N: I know that was short but I just needed to get that bit out of the way. Don't worry the next chapter will be longer. Please keep reviewing. Loving you long time ï


	8. revenge is so sweet!

Disclaimer: zip... zilch... nothing... zero... null.

A/N: please keep reviewing

Chapter 8

Before everyone knew it, school had started.

Harry spent most of the holidays planning ways to get Hermione, as was Ron, Ginny kept to herself a lot, thinking of ways to get Harry's attention, and Hermione hung out with her muggle friends a lot.

None of them knew of her 'other life', so they never bothered her.

As she was packing her things she looked herself over one more time.

She was wearing a tight t-shirt that said "wait in queue like the rest of them", that came just above her belly button to display her new belly button ring, a mini skirt with tan ugh boots. Her hair had been straightened and she also got a new tongue ring.

"This will give everyone a surprise for sure. The silly little bookworm is actually a woman."

She grabbed her trunks and headed to the car.

_Thank God, this is my last year. No more teachers to tell me what to do, no more people to follow me around and best of all no more golden trio. Pothead, Weasel and Granger. Could God have made more pitiful creatures? Obviously not!_

"Draky are you going to come with me or not honeykins?"

Pansy purred to Draco. She was going for the seductive voice, it sounded more like a transvestite choking.

But before Draco took another step something caught his eye.

_Is that a new girl? It must be I haven't seen her before. Look at her legs, they go on forever, her beautiful long straight hair and she has a nice frame. I think I should go and work my magic. Hold on, who is she hugging? POTHEAD & WEASEL! Why would she be associating with such scum? I wonder where that slut Granger is, she would surely be jealous that her bitches are talking to someone as hot as her._

As soon as Hermione entered the train station, all eyes were on her. She was blushing so much from all the attention she looked like a beetroot.

_Where are they I'm sure I told them to meet me here._

She searched through the sea of teens for her two best friends, but they spotted her first.

"Ron, where is she I'm sure she said she would be here by now?"

Ron and Harry were also looking for her, that is until they noticed the leggy brunette.

"Woah Harry look at her. She's brilliant!"

They both turned there focus on this stranger.

"Can you get a look at her face? She seems so familiar."

They both tried to get a look before it struck the both of them. "HERMIONE!" They both said in unison.

At first they started strolling toward her, but then it turned into a race that lead to the both of them literally tackling her down.

"Herms, oh my life, you're sex on legs now aren't ya?"

This made her blush for probably the 20th time that morning.

"Ron, stop being silly, I'm still the same bookworm I was six years ago."

Now it was Harry's turn.

"Now Hermione you were never a bookworm to me and you never will be. You'll always be beautiful."

Before she could blush for the 21st time the whistle blew to signal it was time for there departure.

Hermione took both there hands and dragged them on to the train.

They were trying to find a carriage, well at least she was, Harry and Ron were too busy checking her out.

"Come one you two hurry up!" Before she could take another step, somebody blocked her way. The last person she needed at the moment.

"Hey there. I'm Draco Malfoy, Head boy, and you are?"

He took her hand and kissed it, which sent chills up her spine, that is until she remembered her two best friends were watching there enemy kiss her hand.

_Well in my premonition he did say he was an idiot. Maybe he isn't as bad as I thought he was. Wait a minute did he just ask who I was. Well no wonder why he's being so nice, he doesn't even know who I am. I should've known._

"Malfoy back off before I-"

"Before you what Weasel?"

_And there you go, the real Malfoy is back._

Hermione now grew angry that someone was making her best friend feel so insignificant.

"Malfoy! What the hell do you think you're doing you idiotic, retarded, demented, shit for brains, self obsessed, pathetic, big-headed, psychopathic, five dollars an hour man whore? Did you really think you could pick me up with some cheesy pick up line and slobbering on my hand? Fat chance."

Draco stood there absolutely bewildered that some stranger had judged him at there first meeting.

Harry and Ron couldn't hold it back, they laughed so loud they were sure it echoed through out the whole train.

Hermione took another step towards him, so close she could feel hear his heart beat, after all he towered her at an amazing 6 foot 4.

She leaned into his ear and whispered loud enough for him to hear.

"And to think, you always said blood didn't matter, but obviously you just want some ass. I bet you don't even know who I am do you?"

She stood back for him to take in what she just said.

He examined her properly this time. _What is she talking about? I never forget a face, or those legs or that chest. There's something about her eyes though, I remember her from somewhere. And what did she mean when she said blood didn't matter. Hold on, no it can't be. Could it?_

His thoughts were interrupted by his stalker.

"Drakykins why are you talking with the likes of this mudblood Granger?"

The blood from Draco's face was totally drained.

Hermione saw this and chuckled at what she had just accomplished. Something she had wanted to do ever since there first acquaintance.

She made him feel like shit, and too make it even better, everyone saw.

She slowly turned on her heel before continuing to find her Harry and Ron a carriage.

They were walking now for what seemed like forever in complete silence.

"Hey guys, come in this carriage, I saved it for us."

It was Ginny; she also decided to have a make over.

Hermione broke out in what was the first genuine smile. But as she got closer she could sense something wrong with her best girlfriend.

Instead of a hug from Ginny, all Hermione got was an evil look.

"Hey Gin, I see you've changed a bit. It suits you." Hermione tried to say all this with a smile on her face, but to tell the truth, she thought that Ginny looked terrible.

Her makeup was over the top, she also got her bellybutton done but she was wearing hardly anything.

"Yes Herms I decided to do something different but of course you decided you want to look even better huh. First you take away the one guy that I have fallen for and now you want to take the spotlight from me. Thanks a lot 'friend'."

Ron and Harry had just made it to the two girls who were now exchanging glares.

But all that Ron cared about was how little his little sister was wearing.

"Blimen hell Gin, could you at least put on more than just a tea towel, and why do you look like a clown?"

He pulled off his robe and wrapped it around her.

"Oh, what did you do that for Weasel, I was just enjoying myself?"

It was one of Draco's sidekicks, Blaise Zabini, he just realised how much she had grown up.

Ginny blushed all shades of red, remembering when he was one of the three most eligible for her.

"Come on everyone, how about we just go into our carriage huh?"

Harry killed the awkward silence and they all made there way into there carriage, which led to another awkward silence.

"So Gin, how have your holidays been?" Hermione asked.

"Okay I guess. What about you Harry, any good?" Ginny asked

"Pretty good, Ron and I just hung around, right Ron?"

"Yeah we just done guys stuff. What about you Herms, anything amazing happen to you?"

_Yup, Draco said he loved me._

"Herms. Hello, so how were your holidays.

Hermione snapped out of her thoughts and was brought back to the three people whom she used to love and trust wait in anticipation for her answer.

"Nothing much, just read and... stuff."

She looked down at her watch and realised she had to meet with Professor McGonagall for a meeting.

She got up to leave and both boys stood up also, leaving a pissed off Ginny to sit down.

"Where are you going Herms?"

"Oh sorry, Professor McGonagall wants to meet me and the head boy at the front carriage. Sorry but I have to love you and leave you."

The boys sat down, but then Ginny realised. "So who is the head boy?"

"Umm... it's Draco Malfoy. See ya."

And she left her friends behind to scorn at there worst enemy.

A/N: and that's another chapter that's come and gone. Just a few things. Crystal of Dark thanks for that and I know that everyone doesn't like wot I done with Harry and Ginny but I had to, you'll see why soon. Please keep reviewing.


	9. head boy & girl business

Disclaimer: N O T H I NG

Chapter 9

"So Draco is it true, did you really kiss that filthy blood's hand?"

He was totally embarrassed, but was able to hide this from his 'friends'; he was able to hide any feelings he had.

"And what exactly would you do if I did huh Blaise?" Draco asked challenging him.

"Well you always preach on and on about how important pureblood is and then you go and pull a stunt like this. What exactly are you playing at?"

Draco's fury started to build up inside of him.

_Is he questioning me, so what if I kissed her hand. Whippdy shit! And so what if I think she's hot, she's good eye candy. What am I saying? Hold on, wasn't he checking out that redhead?_

"Excuse me Blaise correct me if I'm wrong, but weren't you checking out Weaselette?"

It was now Blaise's turn to feel humiliated, except he wasn't as good at hiding it.

Draco smirked and was about to keep on tormenting him before he looked down at his watch.

"Got to go guys, Head boy and Girl business to attend to."

Just as Draco got up to leave Pansy yanked at his arm. "Are you going to leave me to go with some head girl? I can satisfy you more Drakykins."

Draco was pissed off enough as it was and he didn't need some leach hanging off of him.

"Who is the Head girl anyways darling?"

He got chills every time she called him some silly little pet name.

"If you must know it's that little know-it-all Granger. I'll be back soon."

As soon as he left the carriage, they began gossiping. He was sick of how pathetic they were. They were in there seventh year and tormenting little children was still entertainment for those Slytherins. For him it seemed immature. They were all too dim-witted to talk about anything worth while and they still followed him around like a flock of sheep.

BANG.

Before he could continue these thoughts, someone had bumped into him.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean- mudblood."

She stood on her feet and looked up at what was once a scrawny annoying little boy, to a tall, lean and good looking man. _He's you're enemy._

"Sod off Malfoy; you could at least use some other silly little name you have for me. Mudblood is getting a tad bit old"

He stood there in utter shock, staring at her he now realised she was no longer the quiet little bookworm, but a strong independent woman.

Hermione noticed he was staring at her. "So are you going to stare at what you can't have or are you going to move. We're late enough as it is."

She pushed past him and carried on towards the front carriage.

He finally snapped out of his trance and went tailing behind her.

As they reached the door, Draco opened it and put his arm inside. "Ladies first."

Hermione was surprised and stepped in.

_Maybe he has changed._

This thought was insolently disrupted when he put his foot out and tripped her up, causing her to fall and land face down in front of Albus Dumbledore.

"Ah Miss Granger, and how are you this evening." He asked, looking down at her from his half moon spectacles.

She stood up and brushed away any dirt from her skirt and quickly gave Draco the evils.

"I'm fine thank you very much headmaster." She replied smiling.

"That's good. And you Mr Malfoy how were your holidays?"

He returned her look and then looked at the headmaster. "They were tolerable." He replied in a stern tone.

"Very good, so shall we."

He gestured to the two leather seats, and they involuntarily sat next to each other.

"Now before I begin lecturing, I would just like to congratulate the two of you for attaining the role of head boy and girl, I know you have both worked hard and all that effort has helped you in the long run. Now back to business. You have been given the opportunity of acquiring these two positions, because of many reasons including your high school grades, enthusiasm towards education, leadership skills plus the little things, such as compassion, trust and so on and so forth. So it is important that I tell you first and fore mostly to not abuse your authority. It is not given to one merely for his or her entertainment; it is a privilege that must be endorsed. The normal rules apply, apart from curfew as you two will mind the halls four times a weeknight and return to your dorm at 12:00 sharp."

"Excuse me Professor." Hermione interrupted. "But did you say dorm as in singular?"

He grinned. "Yes Miss Granger that is what I was assuming, is that a predicament of you?"

Even Draco knew better than to defy the headmaster's wishes.

"Uh no sir, no problem at all."

"Okay then I will talk to you two again at school about other head business."

They both stood up to leave then the train suddenly came to a halt. It was so abrupt Hermione fell back into Draco's arms.

They both unknowingly savoured this moment.

_Oh my gosh, I'm in Malfoy's arms. No stupid Hermione. It's the bastard that has given you shit since your first year._

_Woah, she's so petite. She smells nice too. What am I thinking?! This is granger, the little pureblood who always had to be better than you in everything. This is awkward. I know what to do._

And with that he stepped back to let her land face down for the second time in the last 10 minutes.

"You two best get in to your robes; I'll see you in the great hall and Miss Granger?"

"Yes head master?" She asked while trying to get her balance.

"Tie your shoe laces; you're becoming a walking hazard."

Professor Dumbledore stepped out of the carriage and in no less than five seconds Draco laughed so hard he nearly cried.

"I see you like to bow down to me Granger? Well if you must then continue."

_Once again, he proves me wrong._

"Look Draco let's get one thing straight. If you do one more thing to piss me off, I swear on Merlin I will hex you to the next parallel universe, got it?"

He would have retaliated but he could see the detestation in her eyes.

"Yeah whatever mudblood, move out of the way I need to get my robes on."

He then pushed her aside and went to find his carriage.

_This year will be interesting indeed. That mudblood thinks she's heard the last of me, she can think again. When I get her back she won't know what hit her._

A/N: I'm loving the reviews please keep them coming and I will write the next chapter A.S.A.P:p. THANKS. Luff Maorigurl!


	10. memories best forgotten

Disclaimer: nothing

A/N: just a note to Crazee thanks for giving me a heads up on the pureblood thing. For those that think I'm speaking gibberish, instead of pureblood I meant mudblood in chapter 9. Also I would just like to thank everyone for being there for me and for reading my fic. Thanks a lot. Picture me giving you all hugs. One more thing, if you're not comfortable with sexual situations I suggest skip the bit in the middle, it's very improper.

Chapter 10

Everyone hopped off the train to be welcomed by the groundskeeper Hagrid.

"Hagrid!" The golden trio called out in unison.

A large grin spread across the gentle giants face.

"Hey there. Congratulations 'Mione for getting head girl, I'm so proud of you girl."

That's when she realised if anything, Hagrid was like a second father for her

_He has been there for me since the beginning. Even when I had that little row with Ron and Harry _(a/n: read 3rd book) _he still considered me as one of his companions._

"Thank you Hagrid." She hugged him tightly, kissed him on the cheek then whispered in his ear, "Thanks, for believing in me."

She pulled away and blushed furiously.

"Harry, Herms we have to get going. We'll see you later Hagrid."

And they all headed to the Great Hall for the welcoming feast.

"Drakykins, wait for me!" Pansy called while running after Draco.

_Must she follow me like a moth to the flame? I only wanted to have a good fuck, that's it. It's not as if she was my first. It makes me sick just remembering it. I will never forget that summer. The summer my life changed forever._

FLASHBACK!!!

"Draco, what kind of grades are these. Are you trying to put the Malfoy name down? Because if you are, it certainly is working. This is the third year in a row that Mudblood has beaten you."

Draco was merely an ant as his father Lucius Malfoy towered over him.

"If you don't get it through your thickhead that first place is the only place I will keep punishing you."

And with that Lucius raised his arm and with brute force smacked Draco hard enough for him to fall back on to the wall. He slid down, now tears in his eyes.

"Why are you crying? Crying is a sign of weakness."

He stalked over to where Draco was lying in a helpless heap and kicked him cruelly in the stomach. The pain was intense for Draco; he felt like he was dying and no one was there to help him. He wasn't hurt just physically, but also emotionally.

When Lucius was done he walked out of the room, his overcoat flapping behind him. But before he left the room he turned slightly, "Don't disappoint me again, next time I won't be so easy on you." Then he left.

Draco lay there absolutely vulnerable and disorientated. He attempted to sit up, but was sadly disappointed when he yelped in pain, then everything started spinning and he blacked out.

"Draco can you hear me? Draco darling it's me your mother."

He opened his eyes to see he was lying in his parents' room.

"Mother how did I get here?" He asked, recollecting his memories of what happened with him and his father.

"I carried you in here darling. Don't worry darling, I'm here now, no one will hurt you."

Draco was thankful that his mother was there. If it wasn't for her he wouldn't be able to keep sane.

"Thank you so much mother. I don't know how I could repay you."

She smiled a devilish smile and quickly replied in a low whisper. "I know how you could repay me darling." She dragged out the last part.

His face had an expression that read 'puzzled'.

"Mother what are you babbling about?"

She hugged him and started patting at his hair. "You know what I mean." Her hand slowly went from his head down to his pyjama pants.

His eyes sprung open. "Mother what are you doing?" He asked trying to hide the terror in his eyes.

"Have you ever French kissed before Draco?" Before he could answer she kissed him furiously trying to get entrance to his mouth. He clamped his mouth shut, utterly shocked at what his own mother was doing. But she bit his lip so hard it started to bleed which caused him to open his mouth in disgust.

She started to climb on top of him and pulled of his pants. She looked down and giggled like a little girl. "I see my boy is very well endowed."

She continued undressing the both of them before there clothes were lying in a heap.

He tried to push her off but no matter how hard he tried she wouldn't budge.

"Come on Draco, you should enjoy this." She made him enter her which caused him to start crying again.

_What the fuck is she doing? Surely she can't be that lonely. Fuck fuck fuck. Mum why are you doing this to me. I thought we were on the same side. That bastard father of mine must have corrupted her mind. AAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!_

She started riding him, faster and faster. "Yes Draco, more, Draco, more."

END OF FLASHBACK

"Pansy fuck off would you, I'll talk to you later. Actually I'll talk to you all later; I just have to go to the lavatory." He told all his 'friends'.

His head was full of all these terrible memories, the constant physical abuse from his father, sexual abuse from his mother and his so called friends thinking they know what's best for him.

_What do they know stupid arrogant know-it-alls? They don't understand what I've been through. They think my life is just peachy. Well newsflash people it's not._

As he was walking he felt a tear trickle down his cheek. But he hardly took notice of it, he was walking at such a fast pace he didn't notice the people he was nudging out of the way until he totally bowled somebody over.

"Malfoy would you watch where you're going you ferret. It may have been funny watching me fall over this morning but..."

As she looked up, she saw his eyes were glassy and almost bloodshot.

"Malfoy, what's wrong? Can you tell me?" She placed her hand on his shoulder.

He couldn't believe it, the one person that actually asked him how he was feeling had to be mudblood Granger.

He straightened his posture a bit more which cause her to remove her hand.

"Look Granger, if you think that's the way to get me into your pants you can think again, I won't take any of your pity thank you very much." He then turned around and headed back to the Great Hall, totally embarrassed that he was crying in front of one of his enemies.

She tried her hardest to remember what the future Malfoy said. "I was an idiot back then, but I do grow to love you."

She too headed towards the Great Hall for the first day of school, unknowing to her the first day of the rest of her life.

A/N: I know the last bit is a bit corny but too bad. Well please keep reading and reviewing. Luv Maorigurl.


	11. And the war begins

Disclaimer: N O T H I N G

A/N: PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING :'(

Chapter 11

Everybody filed into the Great Hall and sat down at there houses.

The sorting of the new students had already happened so everyone was awaiting the feast.

Professor Dumbledore stood up in front of the school and began to speak in a dominant tone.

"Before we begin our feast I would just like to inform you of one last announcement."

Everyone looked at each other whispering what could be so important.

Ron was more impatient than excited. "Will he hurry up, I'm starving."

Hermione gave him a rude look then turned her attention back to Professor Dumbledore.

"It has come to my attention that a large amount of students would like to celebrate half year with a ball. I will take this into consideration with your prefects and head boy and girl. Until we have come to a decision I will keep you posted monthly. That will be all. Now eat."

He waved his wand and food appeared on all of the tables.

Ron dived into it like there was no tomorrow.

Hermione was off in her own little world.

_What am I supposed to do? He's a competitor when it comes to anything; he's big-headed, annoying, arrogant, a slut, good looking, perfect hair...AAARRGGHH. No I'm not going to fall for that ferret. Well I hope I don't._

"Hermione? Are you alright?" Harry was now looking at her with a concerned look.

"Huh, I mean yeah, I'm fine just thinking about stuff." She turned her attention back to her meal.

After there meal was finished everybody was shown to their dormitories. Everyone that is except for Draco and Hermione.

They both walked in silence to the front table to meet with the headmaster for there sleeping arrangements.

"Aah. Yes you two must be wondering where you'll be sleeping tonight correct." Professor Dumbledore asked the two teens.

They both nodded unison.

"Follow me then." He got up from his seat and led them to there rooms.

After what seemed like forever they finally stopped at a painting of a young couple about 17 years of age giggling and talking together.

"Excuse me sorry for interrupting but I am here to show these two there rooms." The headmaster said to the painting. They ignored him and continued mucking around.

"So if you wouldn't mind could you please cease your juvenile conduct?!

The duo sat properly and turned back to the headmaster. "Password please." They said in harmony.

"Veritas."

"Enter." They all entered to be welcomed by a large room, decorated with both Slytherin and Gryffindor colours and pictures.

"This is amazing headmaster. Is this really just for Malfoy and I?"

"Yes it is, you will contain your own rooms for which you will generate a password for, and there is a door in both rooms leading to the bathroom. Remember the password for the portrait is 'Veritas'. I will let you two get comfortable and look around. Good night."

And he turned around and left the two teens alone.

Hermione decided to break the ice. "Well we best be getting to bed, our classes start tomorrow."

Draco eyed her with a disturbed look. "Is that all you ever think about Granger. Do you not have a life? That would be understandable, especially with those two idiots Weasel and Pothead. So how are they in the sac? I heard you done the dirty with both of them. Is this true, is the bookworm finally coming out of her barrier?"

At first she was going to blow her lid, but then she thought if she was going to spend the rest of the year in the same room as him she might as well get use to his continuous mockery.

"Whatever floats your boat Malfoy." She went to her door and saw a large mirror on the front.

Her reflection then came to life. "Hey there, so what would you like your password to be?"

She thought about it for a while then she could feel Draco's eyes on her. _I've got it._

"I'd like it to be," She cut off and looked at Draco when saying the rest. "Ferret boy."

Her reflection was a bit taken aback but smiled anyway. "Very well, ferret boy it is."

When Hermione closed the door behind her, Draco was standing outside absolutely fuming that she had shut him down... AGAIN.

_What the fuck. Is it dis Draco day today or something? Why the hell am I the one that is getting shit all the fucken time? Why do I care so much whether or not she teases me all the time? Because I'm supposed to win that's why! Okay calm down Draco it's alright. I'm going to tell that bitch what she needs to hear right now._

And with that he headed towards her door to see the mirror once again. But instead of his reflection it had Hermione's instead.

"Hello there. Password please?"

He didn't want to say it. But he had to get all this anger out. "Frrt by."

The reflection leaned in. "What was that I couldn't quite catch what you said?"

"FERRET BOY, there are you happy now." He was blushing all shades of red but it was more of anger rather than embarrassment.

"Alright, alright keep your knickers on geez." The door swung open and Draco stepped inside.

He was welcomed by a room smothered in Gryffindor colours, a four-poster bed in the middle, desk in the corner and shelves already covered in books.

He looked around still not able to see her until he heard a voice singing.

"You're just too good to be true..."

He stood still for a while then heard it coming from the bathroom. He opened the door just a bit to see who or what was singing so beautifully.

"Can't take my eyes off of you, you'd be like heaven to touch I wanna hold you so much..."

And there she was in all her glory. His jaw dropped so far that he was dribbling.

_Is that mudblood singing? She's amazing. And look at her beautiful curves, her long curly hair, smooth skin. WHAT AM I DOING?! No snap out of it Draco you idiot. Would father be happy that I was fantasising about her. No I have to go before she sees me._

As he turned around he slipped on his shoelace and fell back into the bathroom.

"AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH! DRACO YOU FUCKEN BASTARD, GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Hermione tried her best to cover herself up but the only thing within arms reach was the shower curtain and that was see through, much to Draco's amusement.

"Calm yourself Granger; don't think that I'd want to come and look at you butt naked. Guess again Loser."

And he walked out happy that he had gotten her back, even if it wasn't a very good comeback, he knew he had pissed her off enough.

Hermione was now totally sick of his shit. "You want war Draco, two can play that game." She smiled a devilish smile to herself and quickly changed so she could devise ways of destroying Draco for good.

A/N: and there's chapter 11, I'm loving the reviews plz keep doing it kay! Loving you all, Maori gurl. P.S. booyakasha :)


	12. oopsy daisy

Disclaimer: N O T H I N G

A/N: oh my gosh people I am so fricken happy with all the reviews. Sorry I've taken so long, our school holidays are on and I've been out and about (I live in New Zealand so it might differ to other countries.) Well because you all deserve it here is the next chap.

Chapter 12

The first week flew by as normal, Ginny was assessing ways to devour Harry, Harry and Ron were assessing ways to devour Hermione and Hermione was assessing ways to kill Draco. Normal really.

After what seemed like forever Hermione had the perfect plan. It was Monday and the Slytherins and Gryffindor's had Potions first lesson.

Upon entering Hermione placed a spell on Draco's seat that would cause him to speak his mind.

"You're going to wish you were never born Malfoy." She giggled then strolled back to her seat to find a curious Harry and Ron.

"Herms what were you doing at ferret boy's seat?" Ron asked, knowing her nickname would annoy her.

"Just wait, you'll see." And she sat down smugly.

Ron and Harry exchanged a look of curiosity but was interrupted with the arrival of there potions teacher, Professor Snape.

Everyone quietened down quickly it would have been a world record.

"Will everyone turn to page 394 and take notes on the glosareaum plants that are displayed on the page; I'd like you to list its surroundings, eating habits and rituals needed for it too grow more rapidly."

Across the room Draco had a strange feeling to just scream at him.

"Who the hell do you think you are you greasy old git?" Draco smacked his hand to his mouth.

Everyone's eyes were turned on him, everyone that is except for Hermione, she was trying her hardest to stifle a laugh.

"Mr Malfoy, what exactly are you trying to insinuate?" Professor replied challenging him more of a demanding tone rather than a questioning one.

As hard as he tried Draco couldn't keep it in. "What I'm trying to say you delusional, dismal idiotic dumb ass is the only reason I put up with you is because you kiss my ass like your life depends on it."

And then... silence. No one spoke no one moved, no one breathed.

Hermione was trying her hardest but she just couldn't do it anymore, she broke out in a laughing fit. It was so loud she was sure everyone down the corridor could hear her.

Professor Snape snapped back to reality.

"THAT IS IT! Mr Malfoy that is detention for you straight after school for 7 hours, and as for you Miss Granger, you will be joining him."

Hermione came to a halt. "What?! But he's the one that was defiant, all I did was laugh."

"Exactly, you also disrupted my class. I expect you both to be here at 4:00 sharp."

After that the class carried on without a hitch.

As soon as lunch arrived, the school was buzzing about the events that occurred in potions class.

"I heard that Draco jumped from his seat and hexed Snape...............well I heard that Snape went to put a spell on Draco, but he blocked it and it rebounded at hit Snape...................... Well I heard...." And so on.

Hermione was more pissed off. _I can't believe my plan backfired. How the fuck did this happen? I guess it's true what they say, what goes around comes around._

She was trying to think when in the corner of her eye she could see Ron fiddling nervously. She looked down at his plate and food was still there. She started to worry.

"Ron is there something wrong?"

The sound of someone addressing him made him jump. "No of course not, what would make you think I'm up to something?"

Hermione gave him a concerned look. "Well apart from the fact that you are twitching your fingers like you're having a fit, the food on your plate is still there and you think I'm accusing of something like a paranoid freak. So are you going to tell what's up or am I going to have to figure it out by myself?"

Ron looked at her gob smacked. "Blimey Herms, you talk like there's no tomorrow don't you? Sorry no I'm just.... Worried about the NEWTS coming up. You know this being our last year they're important for our future."

She knew he was hiding something but decided to drop. As she reached for her goblet she realised it wasn't there.

"Hey has anyone seen my pumpkin juice?"

Ron sat up abruptly. "Ah yeah it's right here. I accidentally swapped it with mine sorry."

She looked at him and he smiled so she didn't ask. But little did she know that he was up to something.

FLASHBACK

"...1 hinkydory leaf and essence of roach. There the potion is finished." Ron looked at the potion in front of him then looked at his the picture in his book, 'Love potions, the beginner's edition.'

"There perfect now all I have to do is get Hermione to drink, it says here it takes an hour for it's full effect and I have to be the first person she sees. But that's alright, as long as that's all it takes for her to fall in love with me again. Harry has to face the fact that her and I are meant to be."

He closed the book, hid it under his bed and went down for lunch.

"Here I come my love." And he left his dorm"

END OF FLASHBACK

"Thanks Ron." She was lifted the cup to her mouth to take a drink when suddenly.

"OH MY GOSH GUYS. You will not believe what just happened to me." Ginny came running in and sat down next to Hermione causing her to put her cup down and for Ron to frown in frustration.

"Hold on I need a drink before I talk up a storm." The first goblet she saw she skulled the whole thing back.

"Thanks Herms I needed that."

Ron jumped up. "THAT WAS HERMS DRINK YOU IDIOT!"

That's when he realised Gin was just about to look at him. He ducked so she would look at someone else. Big mistake.

"Ugh look at those Slytherins. Especially that one, what's his name Herms?"

She looked up to see who Gin was looking at.

"Oh that's ferret boy's best friend Blaise."

Ron stood up again this time his face totally flushed. It was too late. Gin was going to fall for Blaise and it was his entire fault.

"Uh guys I have to go and do something I'll catch you later." Ron practically ran out.

Hermione turned to Harry. "Hey is there something going on with Ron that I should know about?"

Harry smiled. "Well if anything he's probably just being himself. Don't worry about him Herms; he's not a little boy anymore."

She turned to Gin to ask her if she knew anything but noticed she was still staring at Blaise.

"Gin. Gin stop staring it's rude." She snapped out of her trance.

"What, Where, Who. I wasn't staring, I was... observing." She giggled.

"Do you like that Blaise character?" Hermione asked smiling at her friend.

"I don't know I guess he's alright looking. Let me guess you're fucking him too?" Ginny clamped her mouth shut.

"I'm so sorry Herms I didn't mean it I don't know what come over me, please forgive me."

"No it's alright I deserve it. Hey I'm going to go but I'll see you later okay."

"Okay then. Oh and Herms. Good luck for tonight."

Hermione then remembered her detention with Snape and Draco.

"Thanks I'll need it." And she left running towards her haven. The library.


	13. detention p1 Who's Josh?

Disclaimer: N O T H I N G

A/N: keep reviewing.

Chapter 13

As the clock went to 3:45 Hermione gathered her books and put them back on there shelves.

"And now I'm going to die." She said to no one in particular.

"Talking to yourself again Granger?" She turned around to face none other than.

"Ferret boy. I'm surprised you know where the library is. Or is this one of your many hot spots to bang your bitches and leave them." She then turned on her heel and left heading towards the dungeon for her detention.

Draco was once again pissed. "Mudblood wait up." He jogged up to her.

"Since you got us both into this I think I deserve an apology." He crossed his arms and gave her his famous smirk.

"WHAT THE FUCK. First of all I was just being human and laughing at and idiot making an idiot of himself, which would be you if you hadn't picked up on that, and second I don't owe you jackshit except for an ass whipping. So are you going to continue mopping or are you going to come with me to our detention that I don't even deserve?" She was now out of breath.

"Ooh feisty, I like that in a girl." He giggled.

She rolled her eyes and walked off, Draco trailing behind her.

They both entered the dungeon with Snape already at his desk.

"We will commence immediately. You two will clean out my potions closet and since you are such know it alls you will place them back on there shelves in the correct alphabetical order. Start this instant. I will return at 10:55 sharp."

He then turned and left the two aggravated teens.

Hermione headed straight for the closet to begin as Draco lazily sat down at one of the desks.

She could feel his eyes on her.

She turned to face him and instead of turning away, he didn't break his gaze.

"What!" She was now getting annoyed that he wouldn't stop staring.

"How did you do it?"

She was totally confused. "What the fuck are you getting at Malfoy?"

He got up from his seat and slowly walked towards her as he was talking.

"A few years ago you were the little bookworm that wouldn't think twice when it came to cursing, you and your sidekicks were joined at the hip and you were a geek. Now every guy is falling for you, you swear like a drunken sailor, the only I time I ever see you with your two stooges is in class and somehow, and don't lie I know you did it, you done some kind of curse to get me in trouble. Enlighten me Granger what happened?"

As he finished his little speech they both noticed how close they were. They could feel each others breathe and bodies were nearly touching.

She looked up into his silver eyes to see him not smirking but smiling.

"I've never seen you smile before. You should do it more often." She whispered.

"Why Granger was that I compliment?" He sniggered.

RING RING, RING RING, RING RING.

There moment was interrupted by Hermione's cell phone.

She ran back to her bag and opened it up to pull it out.

Draco looked at this contraption with complete awe.

"Granger what is that thing?" He asked with curiosity.

"It's my cell phone hold on a minute I just have to answer it." She pulled it out of her bag and saw the name on the front. JOSHUA.

She scowled but still answered it. "Hello... Joshua what are you doing ringing me... I told you to stop calling me it's over... I'm at my private school remember that one I told you all about... Joshua I have to go now can you please stop calling me... yes I know I said we could be friends but you're calling me every hour... stop yelling...I know what happened was an accident I don't blame you.... I blame that bastard Terrence Josh I know but she was my best friend leave me alone BYE JOSH." And she hung it up frustrated.

"He pisses me off so much!" She yelled getting her anger out.

Draco giggled. "I don't think I've seen you so pissed off before. What is that thing you were just talking to anyway?"

Hermione snapped back. "Oh that's my cell phone. It's a muggle object to talk to other people from far distances." She placed it back in her front pocket.

"But you can't have those in Hogwarts, can you?"

"No you can't but I asked Professor Dumbledore if I could bring it into school so my parents and I could keep in touch and he made it possible."

"Who's Joshua, Angelina and Terrence? Are they your little muggle friends?"

Hermione went silent. She didn't want to tell him the truth but she knew somehow he would find out.

"You have to promise me you won't tell anyone. Why am I doing this? Please Malfoy I haven't even told Harry or Ron about him."

Draco nodded impatiently. "I promise you Granger, now tell me."

"Okay where do I start, uh yes it all started a couple of months before school began when I was hanging out with my muggle friends back at home. My mate Angelina was trying to set me up with someone as she had just given me the make over you see before you..."

FLASHBACK

"Oh come on Mya it'll be fun. We'll go out find a couple of guys and party. You look gorgeous you need to show everyone what ya mama gave ya."

Hermione giggled at the last bit. "Angelina as much as I want to go and get totally trashed with you and let some guy take advantage of me I would rather start early with my school work. But have fun for the both of us okay."

Angelina now stood in front of Hermione with her arms crossed.

"That is it. Hermione Emma Granger you will go out with me tonight and you will have fun. I am sick of you staying at home and sticking your nose in some new novel, for once in your life do something wild. Please Mya do this for me." Angelina tried to give her best impression of a sad puppy dog.

Hermione looked into the eyes of her best muggle friend and gave in.

She threw up her arms in defeat. "Fine then but only this one time."

Angelina jumped up in excitement. "Okay then go and take a shower and I'll do you up okay."

They both set off to get ready for there big night out.

Angelina was just doing the finishing touches. "Keep still Mya I can't do this when you're moving like a dildo."

Hermione playfully slapped Angelina. "Angie that sounded so disgusting."

"Whatever. Okay and a little bit more blush and your good, look in the mirror."

Hermione was amazed at what she saw. She was wearing faded jeans with ugh boots and a tight white top with a design on it that went down past her hips to show her curves. Her accessories consisted of a silver cross and silver hoops. Her make up was subtle but visible. She had a bit of light eye shadow, mascara, eye liner, blush and a bit of lip gloss.

"Angie I must say this has got to be your best work so far." Hermione said smiling at her reflection.

"Thanks Mya, so shall we leave?" She asked grabbing her handbag.

Mione turned and grabbed her handbag also. "Yes we shall."

3 parties and too many drinks later, Hermione and Angelina found themselves in a taxi with two guys they had just met.

The girls were trying to sing every song that played on the radio while the boys were taking dibs on which girl they wanted.

"Angelina I love you. I know that it seems like I'm an ungrateful little geek, but if it wasn't for you I think I would become insane. We balance eachother out and we will be friends forever okay." Hermione was slurring most of what she was saying but somehow Angelina still understood.

"Oh Mya I love you too girl. You are the only person that I would tell all my deepest darkest secrets. We know eachother in and out don't we." Angelina gave Hermione a quick hug.

Then it hit Hermione. She didn't tell Angelina all her secrets. She still hadn't told her that she was a witch. She was about to tell her when the two strangers sitting across from the girls interrupted.

"Hey girls do you want to come inside. We could have a few more drinks, get talking, keep ourselves busy." He winked at his buddy next to him.

Even as drunk as Hermione was she still wouldn't fall for there 'charm'. "Or here's a better plan you two get out and Angelina and I will never see you again. Sound good to you." Angelina laughed like a hyena. She thought it was hilarious. She looked down at her watch. 1:30am.

"Oh come on Mya it's still early how about we have a little fun." Angelina turned to face the guys. "Yeah sure we'll come in for a little while, but first what are your names. And your real ones too."

The main guy was tall and built had blonde hair and striking blue eyes, while the quiet guy was about 5'9, chestnut coloured hair just past his ears and hazel eyes.

"Well I'm Terrence and this is my friend Joshua. So now that's over let's go in."

They all hopped out of the taxi, Hermione and Angelina actually fell out, and made there way to Terrence's house.

As they were walking Hermione pulled Angelina back. "Angie I don't feel so good about this."

Angelina grabbed Hermione by the arm. "Don't worry girl, I'm with you."

And they entered unaware of what would happen.

A/N: I know it's a cliff hanger but I need to use another chapter, obviously this will be pretty long. Please review. No burns please. :(


	14. detention p2 a friend lost a friend gain...

Disclaimer: N O T H I N G

A/N: Please keep reviewing

Chapter 14

As Hermione and Angelina entered they noticed it looked like a flat fit for three people at the most.

"And this is home." Terrence announced.

"Josh would you get these ladies some cold ones from the fridge please." Joshua scuttled away like a little servant.

Hermione felt pity on him. "Here I'll help you." She called.

They both went into what was supposed to be a kitchen, but looked more like a run down batch, in complete silence. Hermione decided to break it.

"So Josh how old are you and Terrence." She asked while trying to open up her bottle.

He noticed she wasn't having any luck so he took it from her and opened it himself. "Thanks." She whispered

"No problem. We're both seventeen. I'm sorry if he's annoying you, he gets like that when he's drunk. He thinks he's invincible. I didn't get your name?"

"Oh, my name's Hermione. Angelina and I are only sixteen. She wanted to take me out, and as you can probably tell this is the first time I've ever gotten this drunk so excuse me if I act like a complete idiot." They both laughed.

They kept talking about nothing in particular until Hermione looked down at her watch.

"Oh my goodness it's almost 4:00. I have to go. It was nice meeting you Josh. Maybe we could meet up some time."

"Yeah sure. It was nice talking to you. Here I'll give you my number." He grabbed a piece of paper from one of the cabinets with a pen and wrote it down before handing it to Hermione.

"Thanks. Well I'll be seeing you then." They both stood there awkwardly unsure of what to do. So Joshua decided to act on impulse. He walked up to her slowly then put his hands on her hips. She looked up in his big hazel eyes and couldn't hold back. They both kissed, softly at first, but then passionately, there tongues entwining and there hands exploring each others bodies.

"Excuse me but will you stop fucking my friend. Come on Mya we got to go." Angelina was standing at the door tapping her foot impatiently. Her hair was now dishevelled and her make up a bit messy. (A/N: hint hint hehehehe)

Hermione pushed herself away from Joshua, as did he.

"Well I'll call you okay?" Hermione asked blushing.

"Yeah sure okay then." And the girls left to make there way home.

A month passed and Hermione was still dating Joshua and Angelina was still dating Terrence.

Hermione and Josh were happy they talked about everything and the closest they came to having sex was kissing.

"Hermione if you want me to wait till you're ready then I will." He would always say

As for Angelina and Terrence, there relationship was very unstable. They were constantly fighting, and Angelina would always come running to Hermione asking the same question over and over again. "What do I do?" Hermione always replied, "Leave him, and get out before he actually hits you." But they would always get over it the next day.

Then they all decided to celebrate there one month anniversary together seeing as it was convenient. They got dressed up and went to a restaurant called 'Amore'.

After eating and a bit of chatting they decided to finish off the night at the boys flat.

When they got home they started drinking and in a few hours they were absolutely wasted.

Hermione and Joshua started kissing and slowly made there way to his room.

Upon entering they both started to undress themselves forcefully still holding on to there kiss.

But then Hermione snapped out of it and tried to stop, but Joshua continued undressing her.

"Joshua, no, not tonight. Please stop doing that. JOSH GET OFF ME!"

But he wouldn't stop and Hermione was now crying her eyes out trying to get him to halt. But no matter how hard she tried he kept going.

"I've waited long enough Hermione and I'm getting sexually frustrated, I deserve this, now either do this willingly or I'll force you to."

Hermione was more scared now than angry. "Josh what are you doing, you're drunk, you're going to regret this in the -"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

They both froze.

"Was that gun shots." Hermione whispered.

"Stay here." Josh said ignoring her question.

He slowly made his way out to the dining room. She could hear Terrence and Josh screaming at each other, but she couldn't hear Angelina.

She decided to see what was going on.

As she turned the corner she saw a pool of blood on the floor. Then as she kept walking she saw something that would haunt her forever.

Angelina's lifeless body was lying on the floor, there was a gun shot in her head. Hermione screamed like a wild banshee.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH! ANGIE WAKE UP! TERRENCE YOU FUCKEN MANIAC WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER. WAKE UP ANGIE. NO YOU CAN'T BE DEAD. OH MY GOD. WELL DON'T JUST STAND THERE YOU FUCKEN IDIOTS CALL THE COPS. ANGIE NO YOU CAN'T BE DEAD. PLEASE GOD HELP ME."

END OF FLASHBACK

"... After the cops questioned Terrence they found out later that Angie was actually dumping him, he got angry, went to his room and found his gun, he wasn't going to use it apparently, but now the damage is done. She died almost instantly."

Draco was absolutely gob smacked.

"What happened to Josh?" He asked her still amazed at her story.

"I told him we were over, he apologised, said he didn't mean to do it blah blah blah but I just walked out on him. I couldn't date a rapist. The one thing that I hate is the fact that she trusted me with her life and I couldn't even tell her that I was a witch."

Hermione started to cry. Draco unsure of what to do patted her back softly like an idiot.

Hermione giggled. "You suck when it comes to comforting someone you know that. Here I'll give you a hand."

She reached up and pulled him into a hug. He felt so warm against her, as did she. They stayed like this for a few minutes then they broke the embrace.

They sat in silence for what seemed like forever. Then Draco made his move.

"Hey Granger do you remember the time when we were in detention for Snape and I kissed you?" Before she could react he leaned in and kissed her.

But instead of retreating she licked his top lip for entrance which he gladly let in. They started to kiss more fervently He grabbed her by the hips and sat her on the desk so that her legs were wrapped around his waist. They both stopped and looked at eachother.

"Malfoy why are you doing this?" She asked curiously. "I mean it's not everyday that you kiss a mudblood."

He stood there thinking about an answer. "Well I thought you deserved it."

She smiled and continued kissing him she was so aroused she pushed him back on to the seat and sat on him.

"Mya I don't want you to do something you're not ready for." He asked her in a serious tone.

"Don't worry I'm ready. Did you just call me Mya?" She said giggling.

He blushed. "So what's wrong with that? Unless you don't want me to."

"There's nothing wrong with that Draco." She giggled again.

"Oh my gosh." Hermione suddenly stood up leaving Malfoy disappointed.

"What's wrong now?" Draco asked annoyed.

"Look at the time it's almost quarter to ten come on get up we have to start cleaning out the potions closet." She was running round now like a headless chicken.

"Fine then, but you sure know how to ruin the mood Granger." He got up from his seat and lazily made his way to the potions closet.

Time went by and amazingly they had finished five minutes early, Hermione doing most of the work of course.

"Now that we're finished how about we go back to where we were huh Mya." He said smirking while brushing his hand up and down her arm.

She looked at him with disgust. "You really are a horny bastard aren't you Malfoy?"

Draco laughed. "And it took you this long to figure that out. So do you want to continue or not?"

Hermione simply walked past him, "Actually no, Snape is going to be here soon and if he catches us it'll be my head not yours."

She walked back to her desk and started reading her favourite book. Hogwarts: A History.

Draco now even more aggravated also walked back to his desk to sulk.

The doors swung open and speak of the devil.

"I see you two have finished your activities, now make your way back to your dorm immediately, no detours either."

They both headed back to there dorm in silence.

As soon as there heads hit the bed they were out like a light.

a/n: And there you go, I know the majority of you won't like the end but as they say in infomercials 'BUT WAIT THERE'S MORE' just keep reading and you'll find out kay. Luv Maorigurl.


	15. door hinges are a bitch

Disclaimer: N O T H I N G

A/N: Hey I know I haven't put a chapter up in a while but I've just been really busy, but don't worry the holidays are over. School is in session unfortunately, so here you go chapter fifteen.

Chapter 15

Hermione felt the sun shine on her face. "Thank God it's Saturday."

She rolled over to go back to sleep but was interrupted by a tap at her window, she looked up to see an owl.

Slowly and angrily she made her way to the window and took the note from the owl.

_To Miss Granger,_

_Sorry this is such short notice but there is a prefects and head leaders meeting this morning at 9:00 am, it is vital that you attend it concerns the mid-year ball. Don't be late._

_Professor Dumbledore._

Hermione grunted. "That was short notice alright. I better have a shower that should wake me up."

So she gathered her clothes and headed to the bathroom.

As she got closer she heard a voice singing.

"You're just too good to be true. Can't take my eyes off of you. You'd be like heaven to touch. I wanna hold you so much. At long last love has arrived and I thank God I'm alive you're just too good to be true. Can't take my eyes off of you..."

She leaned in to the door. "That voice sounds familiar. But who sings that beautifully?"

She continued listening before she remembered just where she had heard that voice.

"Dejavu." She giggled to herself remembering her premonition of Draco, unfortunately it didn't end the same way.

She didn't realise how far in to the bathroom she was and accidentally knocked over one of the bottles on the basin causing Draco to stop singing.

"Who's out there? Tell me now or so help me God I'll make you tell me."

Hermione turned to run out but noticed that the sleeve to her top got caught on one of the hinges. She pulled her hardest but just couldn't get lose, so she did the only thing possible.

_I have to take my top off; but I just bought this top, please dear Lord let me have something on underneath._

She literally tore her top off to see that she thankfully forgot to take her bra off the following night. Seeing her chance to leave she slowly crept out of the bathroom then ran like the wind blew.

Draco being lazy took his time getting out of the shower to see no one. "I must have been hearing things. Hold on a minute."

He noticed a bit of pink material dangling off the hinges of the door. He picked it up and examined it.

"I could have sworn that Granger was wearing this last night." He smirked to himself as a plan revealed itself in his mind.

Meanwhile Hermione decided to ditch the shower and went straight to the meeting.

They all met in the library, she immediately saw Ron and Harry and sat with the both of them, they were the prefects for Gryffindor. Dumbledore decided there'd be two prefects per house this year.

"Now that everyone is here I will give you all a set of instructions for what is expected of a ball and I will leave you for an hour to sort everything out, when I return I expect you all to be finished with a decision. She handed out a piece of parchment to everyone to read. "I will be back at 10:05am."

Then Professor McGonagall left the leaders to chat.

Hermione of course was talking to Ron and Harry getting an update on everything that had happened in there lives. But in the corner of her eye she could see Draco staring, more of a glare if anything.

_I told you Granger, you've messed with the wrong person and I always win._

Draco stood up from his seat to put his plan into action. He strolled leisurely over to Hermione still staring at her and shoved Harry out of the way.

Draco then pulled out Hermione's top and placed it in her hands.

"Here darling you left this in my room last night, sorry it's a bit torn but that's what happens in the heat of the moment. I hope you had as much fun as I did." He then kissed her on the cheek and walked back to his seat, this time smirking at her.

Silence.

Everyone's jaw dropped down to the ground, including Hermione's.

Harry was the first to react. "Hermione what is he talking about?" He asked, the anger boiling inside. "Is what he's saying the truth?"

Everyone's eyes were now at Hermione. She couldn't believe what happened. But then she gave a slight smile, much to Draco's surprise.

_You think you're so slick Malfoy. Well two can play that game._

"Don't worry I had fun too, how about we continue our little session later on tonight. Is 8:00 alright for you... Draco?"

Everyone's attention now turned to Draco.

He was totally caught off guard this time.

_No this isn't supposed to happen. That little bitch thinks she can turn on me. Calm down Draco, play along with it. She'll get what she deserves._

For the second time he rose from his seat, strolled over to hers and placed his hands on the table behind her. He leaned in so that he was only centimetres away from her face.

He then whispered just loud enough for everyone to hear. "How about we continue our little session now?"

He was now leaning in closer and closer, but he could see that she wasn't going to back away. They were both as stubborn as eachother. Once again she could feel his breathe on her, smell his scent.

_No turning back now, I have to do this. Ferret boy will back out soon anyway... won't he?_

She was now starting to worry as she could see he wasn't going to pull away. There noses were now touching, Hermione tilted her head to let him kiss her when all of a sudden.

"MALFOY YOU BASTARD GET THE FUCK OFF HER BEFORE I TEAR YOUR FUCKEN HEAD OFF."

Harry and Ron had already leapt from there seats and pulled Draco off her.

"Herms what do you think you're doing fraternizing with the enemy. Are you crazy? "

She was still trying to breathe let alone listen to Ron moan again.

"Look guys I have to go to ... do some stuff, kay. Sorry but just tell McGonagall that I had to... do some stuff."

Hermione stood from her seat, threw her bag on her back and sprinted out.

As soon as she left, whispers were heard like humming bees.

Ron and Harry were not impressed by her little stunt. Not one bit.

They both put there heads down together. "Ron what do we do, she's not supposed to be with her she's supposed to be with me- I mean with us, you know since we're her best friends and all." Harry blushed at his slip up, but Ron was too angry to even notice.

"We have to find out what's going on before she does something she regrets. We both know she wouldn't do that, maybe he put her under some little spell. We have to find out Harry, and we will. I have a plan."

While Harry and Ron were contemplating there evil plan, Draco was still mesmerised.

_She nearly kissed me. She wasn't even going to let up either I could see it in her eyes. If it wasn't for dumb and dumber I would have tasted those lips, felt her breath on my cheek, felt her skin under my touch once again... No bad Draco, what am I thinking? Father would kill me if he knew I was thinking these horrid thoughts. Why are Weasel and Pothead glaring at me, it's not my fault I got there girl. But if that's how she wants to play it then fine, let the games begin._

He gave his famous smirk and sat back in his seat quite content with himself.

"Why is ferret boy smirking like that?" Harry asked gesturing to Draco.

"I don't know, but don't worry once we're finished with him he'll be crying, that's not important back to our plan."

Harry and Ron went back to devising unknown to Draco just what was around the corner.

A/N: I'm so sorry it's been a while remember I've been busy. Please review. And pretty pretty pretty please no burns. Ta! :)


	16. Stalker?

Disclaimer: N O T H I N G

A/N: Hey there I am so loving the reviews so here is the next chappie.

Chapter sixteen.

"MIONE, MIONE. MIONE OPEN UP." Hermione was curled up on one of the sofas engrossed in her book when she heard Ginny knocking at her door.

She was still trying to get over what happened that morning in the library and didn't need Ginny to come and moan about it too.

"MIONE OPEN UP, I NEED TO TALK TO YOU IT'S IMPORTANT."

She looked at the door and decided Ginny did sound a bit desperate. She marked her page and placed it on the table in front of her. Slowly she made her way to the portrait.

As she pushed it open Ginny came tumbling in looking absolutely atrocious.

"Ginny what the heck happened to you, it looks like you've been rolling around in a pig sty?" And she wasn't exaggerating either. As Hermione took in what she saw before her she could see twigs sticking out of the side of her Ginny's pony tail, dirt on her face, grass stains on her skirt and leaves all over her uniform.

"What have you been up to Gin?" Ginny was now acting anxious and panicked.

"Hermione oh my goodness. There's something wrong with me. I heard about what happened with you and Malfoy so I thought that maybe you could help me out."

Hermione wasn't surprised she had heard, the whole school probably knew by now.

"Okay Gin calm down, go and wash yourself up in the bathroom and then come back and we'll have a talk."

After a good fifteen minutes Ginny returned with a towel on her head.

"Sorry I couldn't resist, I needed a shower." She giggled.

Hermione sat on the couch and gestured for Gin to sit next to her, which she gladly done.

"Now Gin tell me what you done, and what does my experience with Malfoy have anything to do with helping you."

Ginny took a deep breathe in and out. "Okay, you remember that day when I asked you who the Slytherin was sitting across the hall from us."

Hermione thought about it. "Oh yes, that Zabini character, well yeah what about him."

Ginny stood up and walked to the window to take in the view from the head dorms.

"Well ever since then I don't know I've just been infatuated with him. Like the other day it was alright because I would just admire him from afar. But lately I've been... kind of stalking him." She turned around to see Hermione's reaction.

Hermione was trying her hardest to stifle a giggle. "What do you mean stalking?"

Ginny looked out the window once again and continued. "Well tonight I couldn't help it. I hadn't seen him the whole day and I just needed to see his face, one last time before I went to sleep."

She stopped and looked down at the ground contemplating whether she should continue or not.

"Carry on Gin, I won't judge you."

This helped Gin. "Well I've begun memorising his weekly routine. For example, on Monday's every morning before he goes down to the great hall he likes to sit in front of the lake and just look out and admire the view, or on Wednesday's after dinner he likes to fly around in the quidditch grounds for an hour or two, or on Friday's when everyone gets there owls he steals Goyle's packages because it is usually home made food. I'm very observant. Anyway as I was saying since today is Wednesday obviously I snuck out after Dinner and headed to the quidditch grounds. I hid in the bushes so that he wouldn't be able to see me and I watched and appreciated his flying skills. After an hour or so I decided to leave as I knew he would be leaving also, but as I moved I realised that my arm was caught on one of the branches, so I pulled and tumbled forward. Blaise heard and he stopped immediately and looked my way. He called out, "Who's there, show yourself." But I was too scared and I kept crawling through the bushes, still get scratched at by the many branches and plants. Blaise then followed the sound the bushes were making and zoomed down on me and pulled out his wand. "Lumos.", he whispered. I swear to God I thought I could feel my heart beating like a loud drum. I held my breathe to await getting caught when suddenly. "Blaise darling what are you doing out here, you're supposed to come with me and _you know!_" It was that bitch Pansy. Is there any Slytherin, actually no is there any student at Hogwarts that she hasn't fucked of the opposite sex." Ginny's fists were clenched and her cheeks were red from the anger built up in her.

"Anyway, they went of to there own thing and I ran straight here and here I am."

Hermione was absolutely astonished. But she was still wondering,

"How does this have anything to do with Malfoy and me?"

Ginny turned to face Hermione while taking the towel away from her hair she then threw it at Hermione. "Because you two are having a little affair. So I was thinking since he is best friends with Blaise maybe you could put in a good word for me?"

Hermione was more pissed off than pleased. "Wait a minute what makes you think that Malfoy and I have anything going on? What happened this morning was simply a little mishap which will never happen again. You could have at least asked me if it were true."

It was now Ginny's turn to get angry. "Oh so that's what it's all about. Do you ever notice that everything is always about you? I mean first you take my brother away from me, who I use to be close to. Then you take my first true love away from me, yes I loved Harry believe it or not. And now that I actually like someone who amazingly you haven't fucked yet you won't help me with this little thing. You know what fine then if that's the way you want it to be then that's how it's going to be."

Ginny picked up her gear and headed towards the door. But Hermione was too fast for her and blocked off the exit.

"Ginny you know I didn't mean it like that it's just that-"

"It's just that what Hermione. What is wrong with you now huh? Maybe if you ring some little bell all your little bitches will come running. Don't ever talk to me again you hear me?"

Ginny then pushed past her, leaving a rather distraught Hermione.

Hermione was absolutely taken aback. _Oh my gosh did I just lose one of my closest friends. I have to find Harry and Ron. I never knew she was so jealous._

As she turned to leave the dorm someone else had walked in.

"Granger. I haven't seen you all day. Have you been hiding?"

Much to Draco's surprise she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him inside.

"We need to talk ferret boy."

And she slammed the door behind her.

A/N: MWAHAHAHAHAHA. Cliff-hanger I know but oh well at least I updated faster right guys. Please review, and please no burns pwitty pwitty pwease. :(


	17. AND ANOTHER THING!

Disclaimer: N O T H I N G

Chapter 17

She dragged him into there dorm and threw him forcefully on the sofa.

"Oh Granger. I didn't know you could be so rough. But if that gets you started then I'm keen." He said with a smirk.

She had had enough. "Fuck you Malfoy. This is your entire fault, all of it. Don't you see what you have been doing? First you do that stupid little show in front of everyone at the meeting, I lost one of my closest friends because of her beliefs and by tomorrow I won't have any friends because of the silly little rumours flying around school. So don't you strut in here all proud and shit thinking that I'm going to let you in with open arms. You can think again."

She was towering over him as he looked up at her from his seat on the sofa. They both noticed that with every sentence he slumped down lower and lower.

But he sat up in his first position and brushed himself off before standing up and towering over her.

"First of all Granger you are the one that started this."

"Me! I didn't do anything-"

"Um excuse me but did I say I was finished." He looked at her with a questioning expression. She closed her mouth and looked back to the ground.

"That's what I thought, anyway where was I? Uh yes that's right, you are the one that started all of this when you decided to make your password... well you know what your password is and then you perform that little charm on me to get me into trouble which landed me a detention with that greasy git plus you come on to me then turn your head the other way like I'm some disease when in actual fact I wanted you to come on to me and then on top of that every time you see me, it's a little hobby of yours to shut me down. What is with that Granger? So if you want some one to blame then blame it on yourself, you started it off after all."

_Who does he think he is trying to blame this whole thing on me? I didn't start this, if it wasn't for his self absorbent attitude then he would realise that this was all his fault. Hold on a minute did he just say that he wanted me to come on to him. That gives me an idea._

Much to Draco's surprise she smiled but not in a cheerful way more of an evil grin. Then he realised what he just said.

"I mean the only reason why I wanted you to come on to me is so that..."

She stepped closer to him and whispered in his ear. "So that what Malfoy" Then she playfully licked his ear.

This aroused him more than enough causing him to forget everything around him. He inhaled her scent and was truly dazzled at the sight before him. For some reason she looked absolutely amazing. But he quickly snapped out of it.

"I mean I didn't want you to come on to me, I just said that you know heat of the moment."

She then brought her hand up and brushed his arm lovingly over and over again then looked up in to his silver eyes to see not anger, or irritation but vulnerability, naivety.

"Oh but Malfoy, I thought this is what you wanted."

She put his arms around his neck and leaned in closer, closer, closer. Until finally the only thing she could see were his eyes starting to close.

_Oh, and I almost feel bad doing this to him._

She then pushed past him and headed towards her room.

"Well since you don't want it then I'll be off to bed. Goodnight Malfoy."

She smiled evilly then whispered to herself while turning around. "Hermione one, Ferret boy zero."

Unknowingly Draco heard this and grabbed her by the wrist and spun her around.

"Who do you think you are trying to make me feel like shit? Well you know what Granger I'm sick of it." He pulled on her wrist tighter.

"Malfoy leave me alone you're hurting me." She could tell it was going to bruise.

"I really don't give a fuck at the moment, you have put me through enough shit I think it's time you went through what I've been through." He grabbed her wrists even harder and brought her close, but she pushed him away.

"Draco get the fuck off me." She turned away but he was so angry now he grabbed her wrists again.

"But I thought this was what you wanted Granger."

She was now more scared than pissed off. "I said get off me you bastard. You're just like you're father aren't you? One day you're going to follow that fuckwit Voldemort and become a death eater."

As if someone had pressed pause they both froze.

Hermione at the realisation of what she had just said and Draco at the realisation of how short his temper had become.

He let go of her hand and looked at her with absolute shock.

"Look I've gotta be somewhere." He left without as much as a glance back.

Hermione was still in a state of shock.

_Did I just say that? Why the hell did I do that for? Hold on I shouldn't be worried. What I said was true. I mean Malfoy is probably going to end up like his father someway or another, right?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the door flying open to reveal a pissed off Draco.

But before she could take this in he came narrowing down on her.

"Now you listen here bitch. You have absolutely no right to say that shit about me. You have no idea what it is like to endure what I go through. Do you know why I despise you so much? Do you really want to know? Fine then hear it is and remember because I'm only going to say it once. You and your two little stooges live in a dream world where everything is always butterflies and fairies and at the end of the day your lover boy Potter is the hero. Well I live in a reality where you're expected to be of high status and excel in everything. That has been quite hard for me when in the last seven years a certain little mudblood decides that she wants to make me second in all my classes. And because of this little mishap my father beats the living day lights out of me. Now you'd think that my mother would be there picking up the pieces well actually, you're wrong again. If anything she just makes it worse. She treats me like some prostitute and sexually abuses me; I can't say anything as it will tarnish the 'Malfoy' name. And then to make things worse I come back here to find you've made a little change of yourself in a good way and I can't touch you which makes me more than sexually frustrated because in most cases I can get any girl I want. I click my fingers and literally they come running. But not you Granger, you're different and that's why I've become so agitated. Except for that night in detention, you let your guard down and I happily gave in. And just as I was getting through you put your guard up once again. And then you do that stupid little act in the library, luring me in once again, then one more time in here, I can't take it anymore Granger I just can't. So the next time your thinking about your pitiful little issues think about those other people's whose lives you have fucked with. Hint, hint ME!"

With that Draco headed towards the door for the second time that night.

Hermione was absolutely stunned. He had just poured his heart out to her.

_Am I in some parallel universe?_

But before she could ponder this thought and take in all that he had said he turned around and stood in front of her once again.

"What is it now Malfoy?" Hermione asked tired and still stunned.

"And another thing." And he swooped down without hesitation and kissed her passionately on the lips.

A/N: Sorry I have a thing for cliff-hangers. Please review, and pretty please no burns.

- - hands out chocolate chip cookies - -


	18. unwelcome visitors

Chapter 18

Disclaimer: N O T H I N G

A/N: **This chapter is for Elora Nova, Slyswyn 28, Sweetygirl 420, Sweetbutsour 253, Silent Serpent, Ginny rules the world, Sugar n Spice 522, Dracosgirl 15, fantasy-princess09, Crystal of Dark, Jass 123, XxPaDfOoTiExX, George-and-Mione, Lolarak, W1cked angel, Toms Pink, Moon-Dancer 721, SLytHeRiNcHiCk 101, oscurita, Kara Black, Popcornx5, HuGs N kIsSeS 1411. ::HANDS OUT DOUBLE FUDGE BROWNIES:: (By request of Elora Nova lol)**

At first Hermione stood there rigid, unsure of what to do, but then Draco pulled her in with his arms around her waist.

She relaxed and brought her arms up to wrap them around his neck, they continued fighting with each others tongues until finally Hermione came up for breathe.

Both of them were breathing heavily and there lips were bruised. For some reason every sound could be heard. The wind blowing the trees outside, the roaring fire in the fire place, even Sir Cadogen running through the paintings in the corridors. They were both locked in each others trance, not once breaking there little staring competition.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

"Herms open up I need to talk to you now!" It was Harry.

Draco looked at the door then back to Hermione. She could see the sadness in his eyes, something she was not accustomed to seeing. He quickly snapped out of it and plastered his famous smirk on his face.

"Well Granger your lover is here to save the day once again. I best be off before he supposedly hexes me to next week." He picked up his cloak but before he could leave she grabbed his hand and entwined it with hers.

"Malfoy." She gave him a look of 'I'm here for you'. But he didn't need or take pity. Instead he pulled his hand away from hers.

"Don't touch me Granger; you wouldn't want to make your little stooge jealous now would you?" And he turned around and opened the door to reveal a pissed off Harry.

"Ah evening loser, your highness is inside waiting for you." He smirked at them and headed towards the Slytherin Common room.

"I swear to God one day he'll get his." Harry said before enveloping Hermione in a big hug.

"You didn't come down for lunch or dinner so I thought it'd be good to come and check on you. Is everything okay? I mean I know somehow Malfoy forced you to do that little thing in the library but don't worry, Harry's here now." He started to stroke her arm, much to her surprise.

_What the hell is he doing stroking my arm? And since when does he speak in third person?_

She pushed away from his embrace. "Look Harry, I know you mean well but if you wouldn't mind I'd like to have some time to myself thank you."

He stepped back and took a good look at Hermione; she noticed this and felt like a caged animal.

"What."

He hugged her again, this time tighter if possible. "What has he done to you, I mean there was a time when you and I were inseparable, now it seems like I see you once a week if I'm lucky."

"You mean you, I and Ron were inseparable."

He gave her a somewhat fake smile. He let go of her, to Hermione's pleasure, and placed his hands on her shoulder.

"Herms, I've been very observant over the past few weeks and I've noticed that you and I have become closer in the time we have spent together."

Hermione's eyes sprung open in surprise. "Harry, what do you-"

But Harry brought his index finger up and placed it on her lips. "Please Hermione let me finish."

She went quiet immediately.

"Anyway, and I hear what you are trying to say. You fancy me more than you like Ron. It's alright all you had to do was say the word, now we decided this morning that the ball would be in two weeks from tonight, Valentines day."

He stopped and stood up to display his full height. "Hermione Emma Granger, would you like to accompany to the ball."

She stood there absolutely stunned. _What the hell?! When did Harry become so big-headed? And when have I given any signal of interest in him, I don't remember. I have to say no._

But before she could answer he stopped her once again.

"Don't worry, sleep on it and then tell me your decision tomorrow morning okay." He kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Now sleep my angel and give me the answer I long for in the morning." He opened the door and just before he left kissed his hand and blew it towards her. She smiled stiffly and waved.

As soon as the door shut she ran into her room and slammed the door behind her. What had she gotten herself into?

_Well Hermione you've really done it this time haven't you. First Draco pours his heart out to you about both physical and sexual abuse and how I'm a burden in his life, then he kisses me and not only that but I kiss him in return. AND I LIKE IT. Then Harry-self absorbed-Potter thinks he can just fly in here and sweep me off my feet. If he thinks that he's got another thing coming that's for sure._

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

"Oh for fuck sake will everybody just leave me alone." She lazily made her way to the door and opened it to reveal.

"Ron, what's wrong." Instead of answering he pushed right past her and entered the common room.

"Sure you can come in." She said in a sarcastic tone.

"Okay Herms I've been thinking a lot lately." He said ignoring her remark while pacing up and down the living room.

"About what?" She said taking a seat in her sofa.

He looked down at her and held out his hand. She took this as a hint and grabbed it. He then pulled her up and held both of her hands up to his chest.

"I know that you done that little show to get my attention. I know that you probably gave Malfoy some little sum to get me jealous." He stepped closer to her now.

"I know what you're trying to say. Now I may be an idiot majority of the time but the only reason why I'm like that is because I don't know how to act around you. It's not that I'm uncomfortable it's just, well I feel like I'm walking on egg shells around you. In a good way though. Anyway straight to the point, this morning we decided that the ball would be two weeks from tonight, Valentines Day and I was wondering if you would give me the honour of associating me to the ball."

She (for the second time in five minutes) gave him a very shocked expression.

He saw this and recoiled a bit. "Look I know this is sudden so I'll give you the night and you can tell me at breakfast."

But unlike Harry who took his time strolling to the door, Ron sprinted like his life depended on it.

"IF ANYBODY ELSE WANTS TO TALK TO ME SPEAK NOW OR FOREVER HOLD YOUR PEACE." Hermione shouted to no one in particular.

'Tap tap tap.'

She looked across the room to see an owl tapping on the window.

"Why did I even ask?" She said to herself.

She took the letter from the owl and noticed immediately the Hogwarts crest on the top.

_Miss Granger,_

_Good evening, I am in need of your company at present. Come to my office immediately, my password is orange sherbet._

_Regards, professor Dumbledore._

She threw the letter up in the air in annoyance.

"Now what does he want."

A/N: There's chapter 18 hope you guys love it. Please keep reviewing. Sorry I know it's another cliff hanger. Lol.


	19. exchange student

Disclaimer: N O T H I N G

Chapter 19

"Orange Sherbet." The eagle turned and made way for a staircase, which Hermione stood on and enjoyed the ride up to Dumbledore's office.

"Ah Miss Granger, please come and sit down." Professor Dumbledore said from his seat.

"Thank you Professor." She sat down courteously and as she always did brushed at her pyjama pants.

"Now you are probably wondering what is so important that I had to send for you this late at night." He stood up from his seat and looked down at her over his half-moon spectacles.

"We have been told at short notice that a student from beauxbatons academy will be coming here for an exchange, now this wasn't supposed to happen till the end of the year but as stubborn as they are they changed it. Now the student you will be hosting will be here by the day after tomorrow. So because of this inconvenience I was also hoping that you would accompany to him the ball. I am very sorry if you have any other plans but this is important. He will only be with us for one week and if necessary I will sort out some tutorials for any classes missed. I will inform you more tomorrow after dinner till then I suggest you inform your peers of the adjustment. Well that is all, you best be heading back to your dormitory and getting a good sleep.

She stood up from her seat and headed towards the exit.

She went back to her dorm to have some much needed sleep.

As she headed down to the Great Hall she could see Harry and Ron beaming.

_Why are they so...? OH MY GOD! I totally forgot about them both asking me out. I have to sit somewhere else. Well I can't sit with Ginny, NEVILLE._

She quickly walked right pass them and sit down next to Neville.

"Morning Neville how are you, do you mind me sitting here?"

As if he had seen a ghost he replied in a stuttering manner. "Sure y-y-you can sit h-h-here Hermione."

She plopped down next to him. "Thanks."

Of course Ron and Harry were trying to get her attention but she ignored them both, she wasn't ready.

"Good morning all." Professor Dumbledore stood up and addressed the school.

"As I had said earlier there was discussion of a ball. The date we have chosen is Valentines day, in two weeks time. There will be notices up around the school of any other information required. That is all."

He sat back down, and as soon as he did the school was buzzing. Over what they were going to wear, who they were going with.

But Hermione was still thinking about last night.

Ginny and her getting into that argument, Harry and Ron coincidentally asking. The kiss.

She looked over towards the Slytherin table to find Draco.

It took her awhile before she found him, actually he found her. When she saw him she noticed that he was staring at her. When he noticed she was looking he quickly grabbed at his food and started eating it like nothing had happened.

"And that is why nothing will ever happen." She whispered.

"What w-w-was that Hermione? I d-d-didn't quite hear y-y-you." She looked up to see a nervous Neville.

"Oh nothing Neville, don't worry." And she continued eating her breakfast.

The rest of the day went by like a blur and before she knew it she was heading to the front table to talk to Professor Dumbledore, that is until.

"Hey Herms wait up."

"Yeah Herms wait up."

It was Ron and Harry. _Wait I have an excuse now I have to take that silly exchange student._

"Hey guys I know that I need to talk to the both of you but I just have to sort out some business with Professor Dumbledore, how about you both meet me tonight in my dorm around 8. Okay?"

They both had saddened expressions, but nodded all the same.

She turned back around to see Professor Dumbledore but noticed there was a boy in his late teens standing next to him.

He stood up and gestured her towards them. "Ah Miss Granger come here now. Sorry but they have decided to send your exchange student tonight."

_Oh great, just fricken dandy._

"That's alright can I meet him."

He smiled."Sure you can here he is."

As he turned around she almost died of shock.

"Oh my goodness, what are you doing here."

The stranger smiled. "Is that all you can say to me Mya."

A/N: OKAY I PROMISE THAT IS MY LAST CLIFFHANGER. Hehehehe. I couldn't help it. ::Hands out Caramel slices.:: (I had my first caramel slice today and there absolutely delicious.)


	20. about last night

Disclaimer: N O T H I N G

Chapter 20

A/N: Well first of all since this is the big 20 I would just like to say thank you to all my devoted readers and hopefully the rest is how you intended it to end. ::hands out variety of muffins.::

"Oh so I see you two know eachother." Professor Dumbledore said dumbfounded.

Hermione scowled a little. "Yes, how are you Joshua?"

He smiled evilly. "I'm great thanks, so how's life treating you?"

She tried to resist reaching up and strangling him to death.

"It's been fine thank you." She gave him an evil glare.

"Well fortunately since you know eachother this exchange should be fine for you Miss Granger. Oh and one more thing they have decided to keep him here for two weeks instead of one. Well how about you show him to your dorm, don't worry he will not be sleeping in your dorm, we sorted him this morning and he has been chosen for the Slytherin house, so for the remainder of his stay he will be staying in there. I will see you both tomorrow. Adieu."

And he swished his cloak and headed towards his office.

Hermione now turned her attention towards if possible her enemy.

"Josh what are you doing here? I know that somehow you had something to do with this." Her hands were on her hips and she was tapping her foot impatiently.

He smiled once more. "Ah yes I did have something to do with it. I noticed that every time I brought up the subject of school you would ignore it. So being the top wizard that I was I decided to conjure up a little spell of my own to find out where you were educated. Then there was a little glitch but the only time it ever done that was if you attended a school of witch craft and wizardry."

He could see her look around nervously.

"But then I thought to myself there is no way in hell that she could... but then it all added up, so I continued my little enchantment and found you went here. Coincidentally our school was having an exchange to here and I remember hearing that you had made head girl and the person hosting me was going to be head girl also so here I am, you know I didn't mean what happened the last time I saw you I was just drunk, alcohol does that to you."

She could feel his eyes narrowing into her, waiting for some kind of response.

"So how about you show me around hah Mya?"

Deep down she wanted to hurt him the way he had hurt her but she knew better than to do that in school.

"Let's get one thing straight, you come any closer to me than needed, I swear to Merlin I will cut your dick off with a blunt knife." She had no idea where that came from but obviously it had gotten his attention, his eyes were wide open and his jaw was so far to the ground you could walk into his mouth.

She turned on her heel and looked back at him. "Well come on." She said angrily.

All the way up to her dorm there was silence, until finally they made it to her painting.

"Veritas." She said sternly.

"So Mya who's the lucky guy rooming with you?" He asked jokingly.

She was about to smack him across the head when she remembered.

_OH MY GOD. I almost forgot I told Malfoy about Josh. What do I do?_

Josh could see her deep in thought. "So are we going to go in or what?"

She turned around after remembering he was there.

"Um, actually no, how about we take you on that little-"

"Granger you already bringing boys to the dorm, well remember if you're going to do anything nasty put a scrunchy on the door knob."

_Oh no Malfoy. Please Josh don't do anything stupid._

Josh pushed past her. _Too late._

"So you must be the lucky guy shacking up with Mya, I'm Josh, I'm an exchange student from Beauxbatons."

Josh held out his hand and Draco shook it with all his strength.

_Where do I know you? And what are you doing with Granger she's mine! What the hell is going on with me? What does she do that is so luring? I have to get that out of my system, father would not be pleased._

"Just wondering, but have I met you before?"

Malfoy asked still trying to figure out how he knew him

"HERMS! HERMS!"

All three of them turned around to see who was interrupting there little get-together.

_I never thought I'd say this but, boy am I happy to see Harry and Ron._

"Hey guys, is it already 8 o clock?"

They nodded simultaneously like obedient little puppies.

Both Josh and Draco felt a pang of jealousy.

"Well as much as I'd love to stay and chat I have some business to attend to. I'll talk to you later Josh." And Malfoy walked on without even looking back.

_Thank God he didn't remember. Even though that night I did tell him something that I didn't even tell Harry or Ron. My two best friends. How could he not remember? He is so rude sometimes I honestly thought that he had changed I'll talk to him tonight._

Josh, Ron and Harry stood there waiting for what seemed like forever.

"Well since someone wants to be rude I'm Josh from Beauxbatons I've been exchanged over here for the next couple of weeks and Mya's my host."

Hermione snapped out of it at the sound of her nickname.

"Mya, who's Mya?" Ron asked in his idiotic tone.

"Oh um, me and Josh know eachother out of school. Sorry, this is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter."

Josh eyes sprung open as they always did when she introduced Harry.

"Harry Potter, the Harry Potter. Mya didn't say anything about you two being friends. It's great to meet you. Is it true that you have come face to face with... you-know-who."

Hermione could see that Harry was getting sick of getting asked that question over and over again so she cut in.

"So guys how about we go inside I need to talk to all of you."

They all entered her dorm and stood around.

The boys were standing around waiting for Hermione to sit down so that they could take a seat next to her.

She decided on the single sofa, much to the boys' disappointment.

"Now the reason why I need to talk to you all is concerning both the ball and how I know Josh."

Josh turned as white as a ghost.

"But Hermione I'm sure they wouldn't want to know of our little story." He said nervously.

She looked at him angrily. "Don't worry I'll only tell them what they need to know. Anyway, the ball, I'm going with Josh."

Harry and Ron leapt from there seat. "What do you mean you're going with Josh he just got here today."

"It's not like I want to go voluntarily it's just that Dumbledore has requested that I go with him so he doesn't go by himself. Don't worry if I had a choice I'd go with both of you."

They calmed down a bit but were still pissed off at Josh.

"The only reason why Josh and I know each other is because my best friend in the muggle world went out with his best friend. I didn't know he was a wizard so I thought it was unnecessary to talk about school and my friends here as I don't talk about the muggle world at school."

Ron and Harry nodded in agreement.

"So who is your best friend in the muggle world?" Harry asked.

Hermione went silent and looked at the ground, a tear trickled down her cheek. It had been so long but she still felt the pain.

"Unfortunately there was a little accident that caused her death. I really don't want to talk about it."

Even Josh felt uncomfortable.

Hermione then stood up. "Well as much as I'd love to talk I really should be studying so if you wouldn't mind could you please return to your dormitories."

All three of them were about to object but they could see that she needed some time to herself.

"Okay then Herms we'll see you tomorrow at breakfast okay?" Harry asked.

She smiled faintly. "Sure, till then."

But Josh raised his hand. "I know I'm being a pain in the ass."

"Really I hadn't noticed." Hermione said sarcastically.

Josh ignored her snide remark. "But um, I would go to my dorm except i don't know where these Slytherins hang out."

She smacked her forehead. "Oh that's right fine then I'll-"

Ron held up his hand. "Don't worry Mione I'll take him."

Harry could see what he was doing. "Yeah we'll both take him."

And they all left.

Just as she sat down to read her book the door open and shut again.

"Oh for God sake Josh go away would you?"

She looked up to see Draco smirking.

"No it is not your lover boy."

She huffed and went back to her book but then she thought this would be the perfect time to address the little incident that happened last night.

"Um Malfoy. You know last night..."

"Yes it was an accident Granger I will never touch your filthy mudblood skin again. I must have been on some drug honestly. You better not tell anyone or so help me God Granger."

He was going to continue but when he caught a glimpse of her he could see tears welling up.

"Oh Granger what's worrying your little overloaded head now." Obviously he wasn't accustomed to comforting others.

"Nothing, I agree with what you said I'll never bring it up again."

And she got up from her seat and ran into her room.

_I didn't mean that. What I really meant to say was yes Granger, I felt it deep down. Your lips put me in a trance that even I can't control and your touch... your touch so soothing against my skin. But no I'm too chicken shit to say anything. And why? BECAUSE I'M A FUCKEN MALFOY!_

And he too stomped to his room in frustration slamming the door behind him.

When he entered his room he fell on the bed and thought he could hear owls outside.

"Flippin birds. SHUT UP.!"

He called out but when he listened longer he realised it wasn't owls hooting, it was Hermione crying.

"Trust me Granger I don't deserve you." He whispered before falling to sleep.

A/N: KEEP REVIEWING. PRETTY PLEASE NO BURNS. Hehehehe.

One more thing I just read my reviews and it has come to my attention that another author by the name of Imhilien also has a plot along the lines of mine. (thanks shabopo) I would like to acknowledge her as she had it before me kay guys. And if you don't know wot caramel slices are ask at your local bakery, but I think they might only have them in New Zealand. Sowee.


	21. Hermione

Disclaimer: N O T H I N G

Chapter 21

The rest of the week flew by pretty quickly.

Of course with the odd moments of Harry and Ron trying to declare their everlasting love, Josh following her around like flies to shit and having moments where she would catch Draco staring at her till finally it was Saturday morning.

She woke up at ten o clock to feel the sun shining in her room.

"Thank God it's Saturday." She said cheerfully.

Josh had made friends with some of the Slytherins and said he'd be hanging out with them for the weekend, she told Ron and Harry not to bother her as she needed a couple of days to study and as hard as she tried, still no word from Ginny.

Hermione walked out of her room and into the lounge and sat in front of the roaring fire deep in thought.

_What am I going to do? My two best friends have unknowingly turned against each other, Josh that bastard decides he wants to show his face and at my fricken school and then there's Malfoy... What is there to say? We both let out our guards down and. I'd be lying if I said that I didn't want that to happen. That kiss felt so familiar though, as if I had been kissed like that once before. But the only people that I have kissed are Harry, Ron and Josh. No one else. _

She sat there trying to think before pansy came strolling out of Draco's room.

"Ah Mudblood. How has life been treating you? Terribly I hope." Pansy smiled wickedly then turned around and leaned in to Draco's room.

"Goodbye my little Drakykins, I enjoyed every moment of it." And she blew a kiss in to his room.

Pansy slowly made her way down the stairs and stood in front of Hermione, interrupting her train of thought.

"Now you look here Granger, that little stunt you pulled the other day will be the last you ever get that close to my Slytherin prince. Somehow you corrupted his poor over worked mind but he's mine now and don't you forget it. What made you think that he would see you that way anyway, you're just a pathetic little mudblood who can't close her legs."

Pansy smiled one more time before turning around to exit.

But Hermione was sick of being trampled all over and she grabbed at Pansy's hair causing her to scream and threw her to the ground.

She stood over her and gave her a tormenting stare. "Look Pansy as amazing as it sounds I did not corrupt your little Slytherin idiot's mind he done it willingly. And secondly saying that I can't close my legs is pretty rich coming from you don't you think."

Before Hermione could continue pansy pulled her down and they were wrestling like maniacs, every few seconds hearing a scream coming from one of them until finally Pansy had Hermione trapped.

Pansy pulled out her wand and pointed it at Hermione's neck.

"So Granger any last words before I end your pitiful life."

Hermione tried her hardest to get herself out of this predicament but as hard as she tried she couldn't. She was confined.

But rather than reply Hermione spat in her face much to Pansy's astonishment.

"Well if that's how you want it then bitch that's how you're going to get it. I'm going to do what all of Slytherin have wanted to do for years. Do you have some idea what that is?" Pansy asked Hermione.

Hermione had a feeling in the pit of her stomach but surely she wouldn't do...

"Yes that's right Granger. The Kedavra curse. Don't worry I'll tell your two boyfriends how much you begged and suffered."

Pansy then said a curse causing Hermione to become stuck to the ground.

_She wouldn't go that far would she? I have to call out for help._

"Pansy you're crazy. MALFOY HELP ME!" Hermione screamed.

Meanwhile in Draco's room he could hear some screaming but thought nothing of it.

"What the hell is going on out there."

Then he heard Hermione.

"MALFOY HELP ME."

He sat up from his bed. "What the hell is wrong with that mudblood?"

He decided to go and see. As he stood out of his room he saw Pansy pointing her wand at Hermione.

_They're probably duelling the idiots._

But when he saw Hermione's expression it was total fear.

_What's Granger so scared of? _

Then Pansy laughed evilly. "Goodbye Granger."

And she raised her wand higher still sustaining the evil grin on her face.

"Avada Ke-"

"PANSY WHAT THE FUCK!"

Draco pushed Pansy to the ground causing her to let out a yelp.

"Drakykins what are you doing I thought you wanted this?" She asked innocently.

But he was pissed. He grabbed her roughly by the arms and threw her out the door. "And stay out you bitch."

He turned to see Hermione still on the ground and went to tend to her.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked undoing the curse.

"Yeah I'm just a bit shook up I guess." She went to stand up but felt herself fall to the ground again.

He saw this and picked her up himself. "Don't worry I'll take you to your room."

As he was carrying her Hermione couldn't help but marvel at how handsome he was when he wasn't arrogant and smirking all over the place. He could feel her eyes on him.

"You like what you see?" He said chuckling.

She snapped out of it. "Shut up Malfoy can you just put me on my bed?"

He nodded and placed her down gently. "Look..." He started playing with his hands nervously. "What happened just then, don't worry, Pansy is always crazy like that so... yeah."

She giggled. "Don't worry Draco I'm sure she's going through early stages of PMS or something."

She looked up to see a shocked expression on Draco's face. "What?"

She asked suspiciously.

"Did you not just hear yourself?" He asked crossing his arms.

She back tracked on what she just said. Then she realised.

"Um... that was just a mistake you know, slip of the tongue. Look Dra- I mean Malfoy you better leave now, I'm tired and it's too early in the morning to be-"

But she was cut off by Draco's lips.

She encouraged this even more by pulling him down, much to his amusement.

But then she thought about the situation. _What if he uses me like he did the other night? I can't do this again._

She stopped abruptly and looked up into his eyes.

"I can't do this." She whispered loud enough for him to hear.

They both just stayed in that position for what seemed like forever until finally Draco spoke up.

"What do you mean you can't do this? Is there something wrong Granger?" He asked still stuck in her trance.

She looked down. "Exactly that. You can't even say my first name and when I brought the other night up you called me mudblood. I can't do this if you're not committed to us."

She lay still and waited for him to answer. He didn't. She felt a tear roll down her cheek. She knew what his answer was. But to her surprise Draco brought his hand up and wiped her tear away.

"Look, if you think that I'm some sort of broken ass guy who has a heart and cries in chick flicks you are sadly mistaken."

She gave him a look of hate and quickly tried to get up but was stopped by his arm blocking her.

"But if you think that I have watched you from afar and am unable to believe my own eyes at your beauty, have had to put up with Potter and Weasel feeling you up and trying to sustain my anger, having to remind myself over and over again that I can't have you, hold you in my arms and fall asleep smelling your scent, then yes you are right... Hermione."

She pulled him down once more for a full passionate kiss. She loved it when he bruised her lips so roughly. She then stopped again.

Draco looked down at her puzzled. "Look it was funny the first time but the second time..."

"Draco we can't tell anyone about this okay?"

They both lay there till finally he nodded. "Okay then if that's what you want. Just to let you know, everyone's going to find out somehow."

She nodded in agreement. "Yes but we have to wait till the perfect time before I can tell Harry and Ron okay?"

He nodded once more before kissing her sweet lips.

A/N: Please review.


	22. reconciliation

Disclaimer: N O T H I N G

Chapter 22

She spent the rest of the weekend with Draco, most of the time, to Draco's disappointment, cuddling because Ron, Harry, Josh, Pansy, Goyle or Crabbe kept interrupting. Thankfully there was the door leading to the bathroom leading to each others rooms for quick get aways.

Till finally it was Monday morning. Hermione woke up to see that she was in bed alone.

_I knew it. He's already changed his mind. Why am I not surprised I bet you..._

"Hey there gorgeous I didn't want to wake you so-"

But before he could finish she jumped up and kissed him.

"Well if I knew you were going to be like that I'd have a shower all the time. Also how is your breathe so minty you just got up?"

She smiled. "Well let's just say my father's a dentist and I'm a witch. You do the math."

He chuckled. He lay down next to her and started to play with her hair wrapping a piece around his index and middle finger.

"Back to reality again." Hermione whispered sadly.

He turned to look at her sorrowful eyes.

"Hermione, I like saying that, no matter what I will still have the same feelings for you as I have had. No regrets, right?"

She nodded. "No regrets." And gave him one final kiss.

"Well as much as I'd love to continue this I have to get ready for school. I'll see you down at the Great Hall. Okay?" Hermione asked.

He pecked her cheek. "Till then."

And he left.

As she made her way down to the great hall she couldn't help but smile like she had just won the lottery, unfortunately someone else noticed this too.

"Hey Mya why are you so happy chappy."

"Hello Joshua, yes I'm alright and how are you?" She said sarcastically. Her high was gone.

"Well if I knew I was going to kill your buzz..." He stopped as he noticed her looking at her knowingly.

"Yeah you're right I would have still interrupted you, anyway." She smiled.

"Okay I've been thinking about the ball this Friday. How about I meet you at your dorm say around 8:00?"

Hermione's eyes sprang open; of course Josh picked this up also.

"Let me guess you forget about the ball. Don't worry we'll talk about it later okay." And he kissed her on the cheek and ran to sit with his fellow house, Slytherin.

She looked up and saw Draco. If looks could call she just got a terminal cancer.

She was about to walk up to him and explain that Josh and her were just friends but then she remembered.

_I can't. I'll just talk to him tonight._

She then headed in the opposite direction towards her table and sat in between Harry and Ron. Of course they were lost in a conversation about quidditch. She looked up and down the table but alas there was still no sign of Ginny.

"Where is that girl?" She said to herself.

"Where is what girl Mione?" Ron asked with a mouthful of food.

"Oh um where's Gin have you heard from her?"

Ron scowled. "She's probably sitting with that idiot Zabini."

Hermione nodded. "It's about time those two got together, I mean after that little episode the other night."

Ron looked at her angry. "You mean you knew all about them two and you didn't think it would help to tell me. Thanks Herms good to know you're there for me."

And he continued eating.

She put her fork back down and faced him piercing him with her eyes. "Ronald Weasley, don't you dear use that tone with me. You know better than I that if she really wanted you to know then she would have told you herself and if you weren't too busy being an idiot then maybe you would have seen that your sister needed you."

And she stood up and left the Great Hall before Ron could respond.

As she left she bumped into somebody and because of the rate she was going at the other person fell to the ground.

Hermione held out her hand. "Oh I'm sorry..."

But she stopped when she realised who it was.

"Ginny." Hermione whispered.

"Look Gin I'm sorry for the way I acted you know I'll always be there for you."

But before she could finish grovelling Ginny jumped up and hugged her till she couldn't breathe.

"Thank you for sticking up for me Herms." She said smiling.

Hermione blushed. "You heard me?"

"Hell yes I heard you, me and the rest of the school. Look I just want to say I'm so sorry about the other night I didn't mean to say all those things it's just that ever since I fell for Ace I get so over protective of him."

Hermione scrunched her face up. "Ace? Who the heck is that?"

Ginny giggled. "That's my nickname for Blaise. I'm so glad we're friends again Hermione."

They both smiled and hugged once more. "Well come on I have so much to tell you." And Ginny pulled her till the reached the Gryffindor common room.

They chatted for about an hour, well actually Ginny was doing all the talking about how she actually got caught by Blaise one of the nights she was 'observing' him, how they came together, and how he was the first one to saw I love you. She was happy.

"So you see Herms, the potion that we done at the beginning of the year was right. The last person I got was Blaise and as weird as I thought it would be it's actually the best decision I have made in my life."

Hermione smiled, glad that her friend was finally happy.

"So Herms that's enough about me, what's been happening to you?"

Hermione smiled. "Okay Ginny, you couldn't have come at a better time because boy do I have a story for you."

She talked about how Harry and Ron asked her to the ball but were sadly denied because of Josh, she left out the part about the sexual abuse. And what happened with Pansy, leading to Draco.

Ginny sat back gob smacked.

"My my Hermione, you've kept yourself busy haven't you." Ginny said humorously.

"Have you told Ron and Harry about Mal- sorry Draco?"

"Well actually no I haven't. Draco and I have decided we'd wait a bit before we told anyone. So please Ginny, don't tell anyone, especially Blaise. I know you two love each other but we can't take the risk."

Ginny thought about it for a moment then nodded. "Okay then, I won't tell a soul a promise."

Hermione looked down at her watch. "Well as much as I'd love to continue this little session we really should be getting to class. I'll talk to you later okay?"

Ginny nodded. "Okay then I'll catch up with you later." And she waved and headed to class.

She then remembered what she had first. Care of magical creatures.

"Oh great, I'll have to try and spend a whole hour with Ron, Harry, Josh and Draco."

And she ran towards Hagrid's hut in a huff.

A/N: Keep reviewing. :)


	23. thanks?

Disclaimer: N O T H I N G

Chapter 23

"Hey Mione where have you been we've been waiting for you?" Harry asked.

Hermione walked up to them slowly all puffed out from running from school.

"Just...talked...Ginny...friend...must...sit." She said breathing heavily.

Harry and Ron just looked at her quizzically. "Whatever." Ron finally replied.

All three of them entered just on time.

"Morning everyone. Now because of past events that have happened I have decided to put some more theory into your classes."

Everybody, except for Hermione, groaned.

"And first off, we'll be having a pop quiz." More groans, except from Hermione.

"Now I'll hand out a piece of parchment and seeing as I don't have enough everyone will have to pair up."

Hermione could feel herself tense up. She didn't want to get paired with Harry or Ron because all they ever did was copy her work, Joshua did nothing but flirt with her and Draco wasn't allowed to be with her.

"So I'll be pairing you up now." Once again right on cue everyone started groaning again, except Hermione.

"Alright. Ron, Hannah. Seamus, Pansy. Parvati, Cho. Harry, Josh..."

It continued like this till finally"...Draco, Hermione."

Hermione tried to hide her delight when he called out there names.

_Yay! We can be together and not feel guilty about it._

She made her way over and took a seat next to him.

"Okay now everybody can begin." And he walked back into his hut.

"Hey there." Hermione whispered so that Draco was the only that could hear.

"Hey yourself." He replied angrily.

She looked at him with disbelief. But she could see him gesturing to something behind her.

She turned around and there were her stalkers. Ron and Harry.

"Hey Herms. Just thought we'd come and check up on you, you know since you're with this slime ball Malfoy."

She turned around and shot a 'please don't start anything' look at Draco.

He took it and didn't reply to Harry and Ron.

Harry and Ron looked at eachother suspiciously.

"Well who would have thought I'd see the day where Malfoy doesn't have a come back? Harry give me a camera I have to remember this."

They both high fived each other because of Ron's dry joke.

Hermione was pissed off as she could see Draco trying his hardest to resist knocking the shit out of the both of them.

_Oh, and he's doing this for me. _

"Hey everyone, you don't mind if I join your little party do you?" Josh.

Draco's face lit up a bit until he saw Josh sit next to Hermione and put his arm around her waist.

_I can't do this. They're all feeling up my girl and I'm sitting here like an idiot. Come on Draco deep breathes you can do this. It's alright. This is all for Hermione._

She smiled awkwardly. "Yeah sure you can sit with us."

Harry and Ron were shooting daggers at him.

"Well Granger we better start this sheet, I don't want to get into trouble because your little fan club has decided to make a pit stop here." Draco said pissed off.

"Now, now Draco no need for the bad language." Josh said casually. He then turned to Hermione.

"So anyway back to our little conversation this morning. The ball. I was thinking that maybe we could go dressed like almost identical. How about I wear I white tux and you wear... how about that dress you wore on the night of our anniversary."

Everyone's eyes sprung open.

"Anniversary? Herms what is he talking about?" Ron asked dumbfounded.

She blushed all shades of red, but Josh being the pain in the ass simply brought her closer to him.

"Oh she didn't say, well we use to go out. That is until..."

He started to shift uncomfortably in his seat.

Then all of a sudden Draco remembered. _That fucken bastard. I'm going to kill him. Hold on I can't do it here. How dear he show up here and act like him and Hermione are buddy buddy after what he done. He'll get his that's for sure._

Draco stood up from his seat making Hermione wonder why. "Well as much fun as this is I'm going to go and finish this work, Granger when you're finished entertaining your friends I'll be over there."

And he walked away devising ways to kill Josh.

_What I can't believe is that Hermione didn't tell me? Does she not trust me anymore? What am I talking about of course she trusts me... well I think she trusts me... I hope she trusts me._

"Hey why did you walk away for?" Hermione snuck up behind him.

_Should I tell her that I know? No, I'll wait for her to tell me, I'm sure she has her reasons._

"Well I couldn't stand hanging around with those idiots. Plus Josh was feeling you up like a blind person reading Braille."

She punched him playfully. "Don't be like that."

"OI, GRANGER, DON'T TOUCH MY MAN." They both knew who it was straight away.

"Ah shove off Pansy. I can take care of myself." And he turned back around to face Hermione.

Pansy stood up from where she was. "What? Do you like the way that mudblood touches you?"

Everyone's eyes were on Draco now.

_What do I do? I can either be a complete idiot and own up to my feelings or hurt Hermione._

Blaise stood up this time. "Shut up Pansy and leave him alone. Not all Gryffindor's are bastards."

Everybody stood still.

"Alright everyone class is over, hand back the parchments with your work and name on them." Hagrid bellowed.

Everyone started to pack there things.

Hermione faced Blaise and lipped a thank you; he smiled and winked at her.

She turned back to Draco and then realised. "Oh my gosh I didn't finish my work. This isn't possible."

Draco chuckled then held up two parchments, all the questions answered with his and her name on it.

"You're lucky I love you."

Both of there eyes sprang open at what he just said.

"Um..." Hermione stuttered foolishly.

_HE JUST SAID HE LOVED ME WHAT DO I SAY. Come on Hermione think use that brain of yours._

"Thanks." She finally said. And quickly ran out.

He stood up dumbfounded. "Thanks?"

A/N: Please keep reviewing. :)


	24. What's your favourite colour

Disclaimer: N O T H I N G.

**A/N: First of all yes I do come from the southern hemisphere, I live in New Zealand, and secondly I'm sixteen. **

Chapter 24

For the rest of the day Hermione and Draco ignored each other.

_Thank you? What the fuck was I thinking? What does he think of me now? I can't believe out of all the pathetic things in the world all I said was thank you. Gosh sometimes I really wonder what the hell is wrong with me._

"Hey Herms, how was your day so far?" Ginny sat next to Hermione, it was dinner time.

"Ginny there's something I need to talk to you about."

Ginny dropped her knife and brought all her attention to Hermione. "Fire away."

Hermione then talked about her first class and how they were given tasks to finish right up to him saying I love you.

Ginny sat with her jaw to the ground. "Well what did you say?"

Hermione looked at the ground. "That's the thing. My mind was so jumbled up and the only thing I could say was... thank you." She said the last bit in an almost inaudible tone.

Ginny just looked at her. Hermione didn't know whether it was with shock or disgust.

Ginny then straightened up a bit. "You mean to tell me that he said those three words and all you could think about was... thank you? Geez Herms you've got such a large brain and that was the first thing that came in mind? Why didn't you just say I love you back?" She then started forking food into her mouth.

"I don't know." Hermione was starting to go off her food now. "And every time I see him I turn the other way, plus I'm seeing him tonight and I don't know what to do. Gin what do I do?"

Ginny thought about this for a few seconds. "The real question you should be asking yourself Hermione is do you really love him?"

Hermione looked amazed. When did her friend become so wise? Hermione didn't reply.

Ginny then sat back a bit. "Just what I thought. Think about it before you go back up to your dorm and then decide."

Ginny then stood up from her seat, but Hermione grabbed at her arm. "Wait where are you going now?"

She smiled. "Well a certain Slytherin and I have decided to have a little study time together, if you get my drift." And Ginny winked.

Hermione let go but still looked sad, so Ginny placed a hand on her shoulder. "Herms don't worry. I know you will make the right decision. If you really love him then tell him. It's not that hard." And she left Hermione with her thoughts, that is until.

"Mya what are you doing tonight I thought we could talk about our plans. We only have four nights till the ball." Josh planted himself next to her and leaned back a bit to wink at Parvati, one of his many admirers.

"Look Josh, not tonight I have a few errands to do, how about tomorrow?"

He looked a bit sad at first but then he smiled. He then leaned in to her ear.

"I'll be waiting." And he planted a kiss on her cheek.

Unknown to either of them that Draco was glaring daggers at Josh.

"What does he think he's doing? Doesn't that idiot know he's in Slytherin now?" Draco took all his anger out on his food and started forking at it like he was holding a dagger. Blaise saw this and laughed.

Draco eyed him angrily. "And what the hell are you laughing at?"

Blaise chuckled once more. "It's alright Draco, come over to the other side."

Draco looked at him suspiciously. "You really have gone off your rocker haven't you Blaise." And he began stabbing his food again.

Blaise sat closer to Draco so that only he could hear now. "Don't worry, at first I thought the idea was absolutely idiotic, I mean a Slytherin could never go out with a Gryffindor, right?"

Draco's eyes sprung open. "What exactly are you trying to insinuate?"

_Shit am I that obvious?_

But Blaise carried on. "But every time I'm with Ginny it feels so right. Don't get me wrong, at first I only hooked up with her for some ass. But then after a while I saw a real person, not a sexual object."

Draco was now glaring at him and asked once more. "What exactly are you trying to insinuate?"

Blaise looked at him as if 'are you blind'? "Are you kidding me Draco? I see the way you look at Granger and I see the way she looks at you. And whenever Josh is within two feet of her you start saying some smart remark about him."

Draco was trying to hide his shame. "I think Weaselette has put filthy thoughts in your head. Me and Granger? That would never happen."

Blaise then gave him a serious look. "Draco, it's alright. If you have feelings for Granger then tell her. There's no shame in it. Look at me and Ginny. I don't think I've been so happy in my life."

Draco looked at him with jealousy. _Why can't Hermione and I have what they have? _He then stood up from his seat and left the hall in an angry mood.

"DRACO." Blaise called out.

Draco turned around lazily. "WHAT."

"THINK ABOUT WHAT I SAID." And then Blaise stood up and headed in the opposite direction.

Harry was walking up to Ron and had a plan.

"Hey Ron, I have an idea that will sort out all of our problems. We need to find Herms so we can try something that Seamus done to me earlier."

And they both went to look for her.

**FLASHBACK**

"Hey Harry can I just do this thing to you, don't worry I won't you hurt you or anything."

Harry just shrugged. "Sure why not."

Seamus smiled. "Okay every time I say something you have to reply straight away, say for example, what is the colour of the sky?"

"Blue." Harry replied in record speed.

"Great, now here goes."

"What time did you go to sleep?"

"10."

"What's your favourite colour?"

"Red."

"What's your favourite number?"

"22" (A/N: My favourite number hehehehehe)

"What did you eat for breakfast?"

"Bacon and eggs."

"Who are you in love with?"

"Hermione."

He slapped his hand to his mouth.

Seamus grinned evilly. "I knew it."

But surprisingly to him Harry smiled also. "Thanks mate, I have an idea."

**END OF FLASHBACK.**

"Hey Herms." Harry and Ron sat on either side of her. They looked down at her plate and noticed that her food was untouched.

"Is there something wrong Herms?" Ron asked reassuringly.

"Just school, it stresses me out sometimes."

"Good because we were wondering if you could play this little game, nothing that big it's just that it might cheer you up." Ron looked at Harry suspiciously.

"Is that right Harry?"

Harry gave him a 'just go along with it' look. "Yes Ron that's right. Look all you have to do is answer my questions really quickly. Simple right?"

Hermione decided to play along. "Sure. Shoot."

Harry grinned. "Okay. What's your favourite colour?"

"Purple."

"Who's your favourite actor?"

"Tom Hanks."

"What's your favourite T.V programme?"

"Bro town."

"What would you choose chocolate or lollies?"

"Definitely chocolate."

"Who are you in love with?"

"Draco Malfoy."

A/N: MWAHAHAHAHAHA. Please review. :)


	25. Hermy don't be a hero

Disclaimer: N O T H I N G

**A/N: Just a reply to a reviewer, our weather is actually terrible. It's always raining and I just walked back from school in the rain. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED. :):):)**

Chapter 25

Harry and Ron looked at her absolutely gob smacked.

But Hermione was glowing. _I Hermione Granger am in love with Draco Malfoy. I can't believe I said that, BUT IT WAS TO THE WRONG PERSON! Oh no Harry and Ron are going to kill him._

She looked up at the both of them who were now standing and what was once a look of shock was replaced with complete anger.

Ron was the first to speak. "What has that bastard done to you? I swear to God when I find that fuckwit..."

"You'll do no such thing Ron. Look can we go somewhere else more discrete to talk for a moment?"

Ron was going to hunt down Draco but Harry nodded at him and they followed her to her dorm room. She knew Draco wouldn't be in for a couple of hours as he had quidditch practise.

They all entered and she sat on the big sofa, Harry sat across from her and Ron stayed standing.

"Ron sit please."

He shook his head in anger. "I'd much rather stand thank you very much." And crossed his arms disobediently.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine suit yourself. Look I didn't want you two to find out like this, but."

"But what Hermione. We've only known each other for almost seven years, we wouldn't mind."

"Would you let me finish." He stopped and looked away from her.

"The thing is Draco and I have been seeing each other for a little while."

"When?" Ron asked cutting in again.

"The weekend that just passed." She looked down at the floor ashamed.

"I don't know what happened we just... I dunno we just like eachother."

"Actually the operative term is love eachother Hermione, you two love eachother. Well at least you love him. He's done something to you. I don't know what it is but Harry and I will find out. Right Harry."

He looked at Harry for assistance, but he just turned away. "Well actually Ron, I think that we should just support her on this one, I mean if she loves him then."

"Oh don't give me that if she loves him shit. You and I both know that we are in love with her. So at least I can tell her to her face you're just chicken shit and can't admit it."

Harry stood up and gave a him a look of daggers. "Okay then fine. This is all shit. I was playing the caring friend but at least I didn't make some little potion to woe her."

Hermione sprang from the couch. "What is he talking about Ron? Is he telling the truth?"

Ron started backing away. "Yeah but it's only because I love you."

She started walking towards him with a menacing glare. "And you thought you'd force me to love you back. It doesn't work that way."

He started blushing and could feel his ears heat up. "So it's not as bad as Harry. The time that you two were together he was banging Parvati at the same time."

She now turned around and gave the same glare to Harry. "HARRY POTTER. Is THIS the truth?"

He started getting fidgety. "Yes, but I didn't know I was going to fall in love with you." He said in his defence.

She stood in between them, crossed her arms and starting tapping her feet annoyingly.

"You mean to say that you, Ron, put some little love potion on me and you, Harry, was fucking that slut Parvati. What the fuck is going on, I'm a disease. Both of you sit NOW!"

Like the obedient little puppy dogs they were they sat immediately next to each other.

She crouched down in front of them and grabbed a hold of both of there hands, which they quickly let go off, so she stood up again.

"Look at the two of you. I remember a time when nothing would get between you two. You were literally joined at the hip. You told each other everything. You know, like best friends are supposed to. Now all you do is fight and stab each other in the back... all because of me."

They quickly tried to disagree but she hushed them.

"I love you two very much. But not like that you two are my brothers. Nothing will ever come between us. But when you act the way you have been lately then I'm sorry but I won't be associated with arrogant little twits. I know this thing with me and Draco is difficult to take but in time you'll both see that it's the right thing."

"Does he love you?" Ron said in a more quiet tone, but still demanding.

"Yes Ron, he does. He told me this morning."

Ron flared up again and stood up and started pacing the room. "No. This isn't how it's supposed to happen. Hermione he's lying to you."

Harry stood up and started joining in with him. "Yeah Hermione. He's right. Don't do this to us. He's only playing you around."

"Yeah and plus you two are enemies. He would only say something like that to get you in bed."

"Yeah he does this to all his little sluts.

"Yeah." Ron said nodding.

Hermione went absolutely berserk inside but sustained her calmness.

"Did you just call me a slut?" She said accusingly.

"Well if you think you're in love with that bastard then I'm sorry but..."

"STUPEFY!"

Out of nowhere a bright spark hit both Harry and Ron and they fell to the ground.

"Don't you EVER call Hermione a slut again, or I'll hex you both into Prada hand bags."

Hermione turned towards Draco's room and saw him standing outside his door.

"Draco." She said happily and ran into his arms.

He hugged her tightly and she let go and looked up at him. "It's been cancelled."

She nodded but then looked at him questioningly. "But you're the captain you make the decision on practises."

He smirked. "I know, I thought that maybe we could talk tonight, but apparently, you've done all the talking already."

She blushed. "You heard all of that?"

He pulled her closer, "Yes I did hear that."

She then looked up into his silver entrancing eyes. "I love you Draco."

He kissed her on the forehead. "Thanks."

She hit him playfully on the arm.

"Ow, does it say target on my arm or something?"

They both hugged and laughed together until...

"Get the fuck off of her ass hole." And Ron came and pointed his wand at Draco's neck, followed closely by Harry.

"Ron, don't do this, you don't want to do this, Harry stop him." Hermione said as cautiously as possible. But Harry just shook his head and pointed his wand at Draco's neck also.

Draco smirked. "No, it's alright let them do it Hermione."

Harry dug his wand into his neck. "Don't you DEAR call her by her first name you jackass."

But Draco just stepped into his wand even more holding a staunch expression. "You two are nothing without your wands. Why don't you fight like real men, with your fists?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other then retrieved there wands and placed them in there robes.

They both started to roll up there sleeves but Hermione stood in between the two of them and Draco.

"Stop this. Look at what you're doing. You're being idiots, how about we just sort this out."

But Draco pulled her back. "Don't worry darling, this will be over soon." And he kissed her gently on the forehead.

But before he knew it Ron hooked Draco in the stomach.

Draco chuckled. "That won't happen again."

And then all of a sudden all three of them were at each other's neck's. Hermione could barely make out who was who which was pretty stupid seeing as the variety of hair colours.

_This is my entire fault. If it weren't for me then they wouldn't be fighting. I have to stop this._

Hermione pulled Draco back but because she replaced him Ron accidentally punched her in the eye.

"Herms... I I I didn't... I mean I ... it was an accident."

She fell back on to the couch and became drowsy till finally she blacked out.

Harry and Ron were completely frozen; however Draco took no notice and quickly picked her up and took her to Madam Pomfrey.

They followed but Draco turned around still holding Hermione in his arms. "If you know what's good for you, you would both fuck off."

They obeyed and went back to there dorms.

Draco was talking to Hermione all the way to the sick bay.

"Don't worry my darling, you'll be alright. Please don't worry, I'm here."

Unknowingly to him someone was watching him all the way.

"So they're an item now. No way. That's supposed to be me holding her not him. It's not supposed to be Hermione for Draco; it's supposed to be Hermione for Joshua. I'll make her mine at the ball. And I'm sure daddy Lucius would like to know of this little event."

And Joshua sniggered all the way back to the Slytherin dormitory.

A/N: please keep reviewing :)


	26. who narked?

Disclaimer: N O T H I N G

Chapter 26

"Hermione, Hermione can you hear me, open your eyes for me dear."

Hermione blinked confused and looked up to see Madam Pomfrey's worried face.

"Where am I? What am I doing here?" She attempted to sit up but quickly retreated with the feeling of nausea.

Madam Pomfrey smiled. "That's right lie down and make yourself comfortable. You'll be here for the night."

Hermione was still confused with unanswered questions over loading her head, then she remembered. The Ron and Harry finding out. Draco performing a curse on the two of them. Ron punching me. _OH NO DRACO PERFORMED MAGIC UNDERAGE._

"Excuse me madam but where is Draco Malfoy?"

She simply shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. He said he found you and then went back to his dorms. Don't worry Harry and Ron are on there way now."

She frowned. _I don't want them to be here, I want Draco._

"Herms! Thank God you're alright."

Ginny, Ron and Harry came in and almost smothered her with hugs.

"Yeah don't worry about me, I'm just fine."

Ron and Harry looked at her apologetically. "Look Herms, we're really sorry about what happened it's just we were all going at each other and I didn't see you."

"And anyway Ron and I are really sorry for what we done. Anything you want we'll do for you, we are at your service."

"Well actually there is one thing that I would really love for you to do. And it's only this one thing too."

They both looked at her eagerly. "Anything." Harry replied.

"Well as you both know Draco done the stupefy curse on you two. And I was just wondering if you wouldn't say anything about it to any of the professors."

They both sat there with what looked like disbelief on there faces but Ron pulled her into a hug. "If that's what you want."

Harry nodded and hugged her also.

She smiled happily. "So anyway, Ginny how have you been?"

Ginny's face was lit up. "I'm just dandy thanks."

Harry and Ron saw this as there cue to leave so they kissed Hermione on the cheek and left her and Ginny to chat.

The two girls updated themselves on everything, pretty much there love lives and how Hermione said she loved Draco to Harry and Ron. They giggled and cried till finally it was past curfew and Madam Pomfrey sent Ginny to bed. Ginny hugged her and returned to her dorm to leave Hermione to have some rest. Hermione then tucked herself in and then whispered as always. "Goodnight Neverland." And drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Madam Pomfrey let Hermione go so she headed down to the great hall for some breakfast.

As she entered she scanned the Slytherin table, but alas no sign of Draco.

_Where could he be?_

"Who you looking for there Mya?"

She jumped and turned around to see Josh. She started walking towards the Gryffindor table. "No one don't worry."

"You wouldn't be looking for... Draco?"

She came to an abrupt halt and turned back and walked back toward him.

"What are you talking about Josh? Why would I be looking for him?"

_Does he know? Surely Harry and Ron wouldn't have told them._

He smirked. "Well only because of what happened to him this morning, that is why you're looking for him right?"

She put on a fake smile and nodded like an idiot. "Yes, that's why I'm looking for him, because of happened this morning."

He smiled and then went to the Slytherin table. _You silly little girl. Soon you will be mine._

Hermione went back to her table and sat in between Ron and Harry.

_What is Josh talking about? What happened this morning?_

She turned to Harry to greet him good morning but noticed he was ignoring her. She went to ask Ron why Harry was acting so funny but saw that he was ignoring her too.

Getting impatient she threw up her arms in anger. "Would someone please tell what the hell is going on?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other then started babbling on and on.

"I swear Herms I didn't say anything... I don't know what happened all I heard was a loud bang... and so we both went to the source of the sound... then Malfoy was on the ground ... we didn't know what to do."

"STOP!" They both hushed at the sound of her voice. "Would someone please explain this to me in a language I understand?"

Harry shifted nervously in his seat and then started explaining.

"Well you know how Madam Pomfrey let us stay until like 1:30 in the morning?"

Hermione nodded.

"Well Ron and I headed back to our dorm and then out of nowhere we heard a loud bang and then someone scream."

"So..." Ron carried on. "We ran towards the noise and found ourselves at your dorm, so we entered and there was Malfoy lying on the ground."

"With daddy Lucius towering over him."

Hermione froze. "What was he doing there?" She finally asked.

"Well..." Harry continued. "Lucius didn't see us so we hid behind one of the couches. And we could hear him yelling at Malfoy."

Harry stopped. Hermione gave him a confused look. "Well what did he say?"

Ron then took hold of both of her hands. "Remember we swear to you, we didn't tell a soul so I don't know how this happened. He was yelling at him, saying things like, "What are you doing with that mud blood. Do you want to tarnish the Malfoy name? The only way you can get this into your head is if you are punished." And then he yelled out the crucatius (A/N: sorry don't know how to spell that :()"

"So we jumped up and ran to Dumbledore and he sorted out everything. I don't know what happened, but I know that at the moment, Dumbledore, Malfoy and his father are up in his office."

With that Hermione jumped up and ran. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Her friends called out, but she ignored them. She had to see that he was okay.

As she got closer to his office she noticed that they were all standing outside so she hid not far from them so she could see and hear everything.

"Well Mr. Malfoy, I'm glad that we sorted everything out with you and your son."

Lucius simply nodded. "Thank you Albus. Well I must be off now. Adieu."

Dumbledore nodded and then went back into his office.

As soon as he was out of sight Lucius turned to Draco.

"Well son, I'm sorry I did not hear your side of the story."

Hermione looked confused. _What is he talking about?_

Draco smirked. "That is fine father."

"So do you think this will work?" Lucius asked Draco.

_No you bastard, because I'm full of shit. As soon as I get the chance I'm going to take Hermione and run away from all this bullshit. I hate you and I love her with all my heart. I'll tell her tonight of everything. She'll be so happy._

"Yes father, that mudblood thinks that I am in love with her. She's just a piece of filth. And once I lure her in I'll get her buddies too and the Dark Lord will rule forever. But father, who told you I was with her?"

Lucius swatted away his question. "That does not matter, come on we must be off."

He smirked one final time and then they both left.

Hermione tried to keep in the tears coming put she couldn't, and soon enough she was crying a river.

_How could he do this to me? I thought he loved me. Well obviously not. I guess Harry and Ron were right. He'll never change. I HATE YOU DRACO MALFOY._

She then went back to her dorm and cleaned herself up before going to class.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. MWAH.


	27. false impressions

Disclaimer: N O T H I N G

A/N: Please keep reviewing. :)

Chapter 27

All day Hermione ignored Draco. She told Harry and Ron of what she had seen and heard so they made sure that he kept away from her.

Draco on the other hand just thought nothing of it, that Harry and Ron always did that so he just left it.

After dinner Draco went straight to his dorm to wait for Hermione and tell her of his plan.

_She's going to be so happy. And then her and I can be together forever, where is she?_

He waited... and waited... and waited... and waited... until finally he gave up and went looking for her.

_Where is that woman? I know, the library._

So he headed straight to the library but came in view with something that almost made him die of shock.

Hermione was in the library alright, but she was kissing none other than Josh.

He couldn't take it so he just ran, as fast he could, he didn't know where he was going, but he didn't care as long as he was far away as possible from them two.

**FLASHBACK**

Hermione was trying her hardest to hide her anger all day. But what she felt wasn't just anger; it was embarrassment, annoyance and sorrow.

As soon as dinner finished she literally ran to the library, to clear her head.

_Why would he do that to me? I loved him so much. More than I loved Harry or Ron._

Tears started to form in her eyes, this time she didn't try to stop them and let them trickled down her cheeks.

"You broke my heart Malfoy." She whispered

"Hey Mya."

She heard from the other side of the library.

She looked up and quickly wiped away the tears.

"Hi Josh, what can I do you for?"

He chuckled. "Nice choice of words."

She simply rolled her eyes.

He looked at her and noticed that her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were bloodshot. Placing his hand under her chin he brought her face up to look at him.

"Have you been crying Mya?"

She pushed his hand away but without warning pulled her towards him and they were kissing. At first she responded but then she realised what she was doing.

_No this is wrong. _And she pushed him off and quickly ran out of the library.

**End of flashback**

Draco was still running at full speed and somehow he ended back up at his room.

He stopped and stared at the door leading to his dorm.

_What if she's in there? No, don't be silly, I'm sure there's a reasonable reason for... what am I saying? She kissed him and that's final. Just walk in and if she's in there see her side of the story._

He walked inside and found her cuddled up on one of the sofa's staring into space. It wasn't until he closed the door when she jumped and realised he was there.

They both stared at each other waiting for the other to respond till Hermione stood up from her seat and walked towards her room. But Draco was too fast and blocked her off.

"Do you know what I love?" He said in a cool calm tone. She simply crossed her arms and tapped her right foot impatiently.

"When I wait FOREVER for you and I find you making out with none other than that bastard Josh."

She suddenly stood up and looked at her ashamed, but then she had a pissed off expression, much to Draco's astonishment.

She then walked up to him, face to face. "Do you know what I love? Is when you treat me like one of your bitches. You charm me and get me into thinking that maybe somewhere in that iddy biddy little soul of yours you had a heart."

He looked at her totally confused. "What crap are you talking now?"

She simply pushed him aside and headed to her room. "Keep away from me Malfoy."

He froze. To him it felt like someone had just stabbed him in the heart.

But he grabbed at her arm. "What did you just call me? What's happened, I thought you loved me?"

She yanked her arm from his grasp. "You know what Malfoy? I'm glad this happened. Just keep the fuck away from me, I don't love you. Never did, never will."

_Don't cry Hermione. Don't be such a big sook. You heard what he said before. He doesn't love you remember._

Draco on the other hand was very good at keeping his cool. He was use to not being able to show his feelings. He simply straightened up and looked at her as if she was some kind of disease. _Just keep a straight face, don't let her show how much it's hurting._

"Whatever mudblood. I have better things to do than hear you moan all day, I'm just glad that I played you around while I could."

She stood there for ages in shock. Then after a while. "Fine." Hermione yelled and she went to her room and slammed the door behind her.

"Fine!" He called out to her trying to get the last word and he also went to his room and slammed the door behind him.

The entire night Hermione cried her eyes out all the way to the early hours of the morning.

"I guess he didn't love me after all."

Draco just did what he always did when he felt like crying.

"I... WILL... NOT... CRY!" He chanted this continuously while punching himself in the chest. It was a punishment he done to himself every night after either his father abused him or his mother raped him.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short but I couldn't think of anything. I am having bad writer block. Also I'd like to say thank you to all my reviewers even if you said bad things it is gladly appreciated. One more thing to the reader that wanted me to send her those chapters I'm so sorry but I can't, my computer is playing up so badly. I can't send or receive emails and the only way I can see your guy's reviews is if I actually go on my story and click on reviews. Sorry. Please keep reviewing. :)**


	28. close call

Disclaimer: N O T H I N G

Chapter 28!

The very next day there was a knock at Hermione's door.

"Who the hell is that?"

She looked at the time; it was 5:30 am. _Have I been crying that long?_

The entire night Hermione had been crying, she hadn't stopped till then.

She got up to open the door, deep down inside hoping it was Draco, alas it was not.

Before she could even respond to who it was Josh came charging into her room.

"Look Mya, what I did last night was completely uncalled for. I know there's no excuse."

She pushed him harshly causing him to fall onto her bed. "Let's get one thing straight, you and I. Will never happen again. No matter how hard you try we'll never go back to what we were. So how about you just keep your distance from me until Saturday, when you'll be on your way and out of my life."

She then pulled him up by the arm causing him to moan a bit, pushed him out of her room and slammed the door closed.

"FOREVER!"

She sat back down on her bed feeling triumphant.

"BUT WHAT ABOUT THE BALL, WHAT TIME DO YOU WANT ME TO PICK YOU UP."

She smacked her forehead in annoyance and stood up to open her door again.

"I'll meet you there." And for the final time she closed the door on his face.

Draco emerged from his room also wondering what all the commotion was all about. When he saw Josh he tried his hardest to restrain himself from punching his lights out.

Josh nodded lazily. "Draco."

Draco also nodded. "Josh."

They stood there in an awkward silence until Josh left the room.

Hermione decided to go and sit in front of the fire and read a book so she walked into the common room, with only a singlet on (no bra hehehe) and hot pants.

She didn't even notice Draco as her eyes were too blurry from all the crying she had done that night. It wasn't until she heard his door close that for the second time in twenty four hours she had surprised him.

They both stared at each other, lost in one another's trance. When Hermione looked deep into his eyes she saw what she had seen once upon a time. Vulnerability, naivety, love even. That is until he smirked proudly.

"You move on fast don't you Mud blood. Are you trying to go through all the Slytherins?"

She sat there dumbfounded, until she remembered that he must have seen Josh leave the room. She opened her mouth to argue her side of the story, but then hesitated. _What am I doing? What does he care who I'm with and am not with?_

She changed her mind in reading her book and turned back to her room.

"Screw you ferret boy."

Draco scowled. She hadn't called him that in so long.

He longed for her to be with him. Yearned to wake up next her or just to hold her in his arms one last time. But it would never happen.

For the rest of the week Draco and Hermione merely acknowledged each others existence. Hermione only ever spoke to Josh if they were partnered up in class or to get small details sorted out for the ball.

Until finally the night of the ball was up.

Ginny and her had spent all day getting themselves ready until finally at 8:00 they were both prepared.

Hermione was in her dorm giving herself the final touches.

A bit of lip gloss and voila.

As she gazed at herself in the mirror she was truly proud of herself.

She was wearing a deep crimson two part dress. The bodice was a corset with diamonds on the chest area and a ribbon in the middle, and the skirt flared out at the bottom. She wore heels with a little diamond circle on the toes and her hair was curled and lay stunningly down her back. She had light make up as to not show herself off too much. She didn't want to look like Pansy now did she.

She grabbed her little red purse and exited the room to head to the Great Hall.

But as she went to open the door to leave her dorm she heard something smash behind her.

She turned around and saw Draco with his mouth hanging to the floor, a smashed plate in front of him and pieces of cake scattered all over the place.

He was truly amazed at the sight before him.

_She's absolutely gorgeous. AND SHE'S GOING WITH THAT ASSHOLE JOSH!_

She turned to face him. "Well are you going to clean that up or what?" But he was still mesmerized by her. He couldn't take his eyes off her stunningly amazing outfit.

Hermione getting irritated walked back towards him and bent down to pick up the pieces from the ground.

Draco finally snapping out of it bent down and helped her.

"Leave it Granger. I don't need your help."

But she continued and ignored his snide remark.

"Shove it Malfoy."

But as she picked up the last piece she cut herself.

"Ow." She let out a small yelp.

She went to grab for her wand but realised she had left it at the door, Draco saw this and pulled his out of his robes.

He took her hand but she pulled it away.

He gave her a frustrated look. "Well do you want me to mend it or not?"

She then gave her hand back to him. He savoured this moment. Feeling her skin against once again. She too was enjoying this. He then muttered a spell and instantly it was healed.

She looked up into his eyes. "Thanks for that."

She noticed that somehow they were getting closer and closer until finally she could hear his breathing slow down.

They were almost nose to nose.

"Herms where the hell are you I've been-"

Hermione and Draco pushed each other away.

"Sorry Gin, yeah I'm coming."

And without even looking back at him she ran out with Ginny. As soon as they had left the room. Hermione said quickly before Ginny called say anything. "Don't ask."

And they headed to the ball, leaving a sexually frustrated Slytherin.

**A/N: Sorry it's short, but I wanted to get all this out of the way and make the ball one fat chapter. Okay! Luv you all. MWAH. OH AND ONE MORE THING. What's a lemon? **


	29. 1 tequila 2 tequila 3 tequila FLOOR

Disclaimer: N O T H I N G

**Chapter 29 - 1 tequila, 2 tequila, 3 tequila FLOOR!**

As Hermione and Ginny walked in they were welcomed by Harry, Ron and of course Josh.

Ginny just made small talk and as soon as she spotted Blaise ran into his arms.

Ron always felt like puking whenever they were in reach of each other, but if his sister loved her then he had to put up with it.

"Wow Mya you look amazing. But I thought you were going to wear the white dress?"

"I didn't want to." She then pushed pass Josh and marvelled at how spick and span Ron and Harry looked.

"My, my boys. I must say you two are dressed to kill now aren't you."

They both blushed and hugged her briefly. "You're not too bad yourself there Herms."

After the night of the argument the three of them had sorted everything out and everything went back to normal.

"But if you don't mind Harry and I have dates to attend to."

Hermione looked across the room to see who they were waving to, Parvati and Hannah.

Hermione kissed them both on the cheek and they stuck her with that idiot Josh.

Without warning he put his arms around her waist and pulled her in to his body.

"So do you wanna dance?"

She was about to push him away, but over his shoulder she could see Draco4 eyeing them both up so she obligingly took hold of his hand. She tried to look away from him but was caught in his trance. And he looked totally delicious. That is until Pansy started kissing him like a mad banshee. Hermione felt like crying. But no she would have fun tonight, even if it killed her.

She smiled up at him. "I'd be honoured."

He seemed taken aback but still led her out on to the dance floor where they danced to some fast techno music. Hermione tried to make herself look like she was enjoying all of this but her heels were killing her, so after a good ten minutes of non-stop dancing she asked Josh for a breather.

He found her a seat and they sat there for a while in silence.

Meanwhile across the room Draco was trying to push Pansy off of him.

"What's wrong Drakykins?"

But he wasn't listening. He was too busy thinking of ways to destroy Josh and all that he was worth.

_HOW DARE HE DO THAT. First I had to get rid of Weasel and Pot head and then that fuckwit comes and ruins everything for me and Hermione. Look at them. Don't they just make the perfect couple, and now father is angry with me for not succeeding in my 'plan'. I can only imagine what is in store for me when I get home. Both mother and father won't be pleased. Josh will pay and I'll see to it._

"Mya do you want a drink?"

Hermione snapped out of her little staring game with Draco.

"Huh? Oh yeah sure, I'd love one."

Draco was staring at them so Hermione saw her chance.

She reached up and pulled him down by his collar.

"Thanks love." And she pecked him on the cheek.

He felt his left cheek and smiled.

Draco crushed the plastic cup he was holding in his hand. _I can't take this. I'm out of here._

And without even telling Pansy he left to go back to his room.

Josh went to get her a cup of punch, but thought he would add a little flavouring.

He pulled out a small casket from his pocket and poured a bit into her glass.

"By the end of the night you'll be mine Mya, don't worry." He said evilly.

Hermione, who was getting impatient, decided to find Josh and snuck up behind him.

"BOO!" He almost dropped his casket but quickly threw it in his robes.

"What took you so long? I thought you got lost along the way." She said smiling.

He tried to give her a smile but did not succeed and instead shoved the drink in her face.

"Here drink up. I'm sure you're parched." She looked at him suspiciously but then thought nothing of it and skulled back her drink.

At first she felt a bit dizzy but then felt the need to have another one.

"Hey you couldn't get me another could you Josh." He grinned evilly.

"Sure Mya."

A couple of hours into the night Hermione was absolutely trashed. She was dancing like a stripper and kept singing 'This is the song that doesn't end' over and over again.

_It is time Mya. You and I will finally be together._

"This is the song that doesn't end, yes it goes on and on my friend, some people started singing it something something something. Oh no I forgotted the words again. Josh what are the words? Hey did you know that elephants are the only animals that can't jump. Funny thing that is, init? ... Oh no... I think I'm going to chunder."

Josh's eyes shot open. "Oh no, I think I should take you to your dorm and clean you up aye?"

Harry and Ron came running. "Herms are you alright. Here we'll take you back to your-"

"No it's alright there Ron; I'll take Mya back to her dorm."

Ron looked at Hermione to see her side. But she stood up and hugged both Harry and Ron at the same time.

"I love you two so much. You are both the most beautifulist peoplist in the whole wide worldest. Hey I just made those words up. Did you two know that elephants are the only animals that can't jump? Funny thing that is init? Hey don't worry about me, Joshy washy is going to take me to my dormy warmy. Hey I'm a poet and I don't know it."

Ron and Harry laughed and then kissed her goodnight. "You get some sleep when you get back okay." And they left her to go back to the dance.

Josh literally carried her to her dorm listening to her constant jabbering about nothing in particular until finally they were back at her dorm.

"Veritas." He said commandingly to the portrait and he stepped in and placed her on the couch.

She was still jabbering then sat up suddenly causing her to become nauseous.

She lay back down on the couch and Josh looked at her grinning. "Yes that's right Mya, you make yourself comfortable."

He pulled off his robe and lay on top of her. Hermione felt all his weight on her and tried pushing him off.

"Josh what are you doing? Get off."

She went to sit up but he grabbed at her wrists and pulled them down.

"No, you're not getting away this time. No one can interrupt us."

She became more aware of what was happening now and started panicking.

"Josh, please don't do this again."

But he wasn't listening. He ripped off her beautiful dress and started biting at her neck and shoulders.

Tears were streaming down Hermione's cheeks.

"No." She whispered.

But he continued and finally they were both naked.

She was now wailing.

_Dear God, if you really exist. Help me!_

A/N: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Sorry I just wanted to finish that there. And yeah. ;) Please keep reviewing. I know I'm evil but I promise I'll update A.S.A.P. :)


	30. BECAUSE I LOVE HER!

Disclaimer: N O T H I N G

Chapter 30

**A/N: Just thought I'd say I GET IT EVERYBODY A LEMON IS A SEX SCENE. I didn't think I'd get so many replies on that. And no I didn't mean lemon the fruit. Also to Ashley 48506 I agree with you about the president and yes thunder pants has come out over here in New Zealand and I would also go to London and stalk tom and Rupert with you. Hehehe. And Aries pag yes you're right for some reason I put casket and I meant flask. My bad guys. And I'm so sorry for not updating but a couple of weeks back my mum passed away. Sad I know so I've kind of been a tad bit busy and haven't really thought of anything to give you guys. But here you go chapter 30. SORRY :'(. P.S. Please don't feel sorry for me I don't need pity everyone has been giving me that and all I need from you guys is a review alright. **

Josh began to grab at her ferociously making Hermione yelp.

He brought his hand up and covered her mouth. "Hush, my darling, just succumb to this. I know that you've wanted it ever since that fateful night. Unfortunately your friend decided she wanted to kill it."

Hermione started to cry uncontrollably and fought as hard as she could but he carried on.

"YOU FUCKEN BASTARD, ANGELINA DIED THAT NIGHT. FUCK YOU. I SWEAR TO GOD WHEN HARRY AND RON FIND OUT ABOUT THIS."

But then without warning he punched her hard in the stomach and then he leant in while she was still in pain. "You either give in to this OR I'LL DO THIS THE HARD WAY!"

She looked up into his eyes and saw pure evil. She was now too tired, nauseas and scared to try so she just gave up. Josh felt this and began kissing her softly at first but then he started ravishing her lips, all the while Hermione was praying to God.

_Please help me. I don't deserve this._

But slowly because of the mixture of alcohol and his abuse she blacked out but just before she black out she saw something that somehow didn't surprise her.

_Is that the deatheaters mark._

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Draco was staring at them so Hermione saw her chance.

She reached up and pulled Josh down by his collar.

"Thanks love." And she pecked him on the cheek.

Josh felt his left cheek and smiled.

Draco crushed the plastic cup he was holding in his hand. _I can't take this. I'm out of here._

And without even telling Pansy he left to go back to his room.

All the way there he was contemplating which way was better to kill Josh.

_I could do it quick and just slit his throat, or I could let him die slowly and painfully and punish him for hours. I'd go for the second one._

Upon entering his dorm he felt an eerie presence.

It felt familiar but he dismissed this idea and headed to the bathroom for a much needed bath.

He looked up at the clock and saw it said 10:30.

"I'll have a quick bath and then hit the sack."

He slid in slowly at first to take in the heat but felt the warmth against his body and flopped in lazily.

After about five minutes his body's energy totally evaporated and he fell asleep.

Draco stirred from his sleep. He could hear some sort of commotion outside. As he sat up from his, what he thought was a short, nap he began to shiver. The temperature of his once steaming hot bath was now freezing cold.

He heard some more screaming but thought it was Pansy probably moaning to come inside. But he had enough of her for the night.

He looked at the clock in the bathroom and saw it read 1:00.

"Jesus have I really been sleeping that long. I guess I'm really tired."

He wrapped a towel around his hips and still heard the screaming but this time he heard a male voice.

"Who the hell? … No she wouldn't … would she? Surely Granger wouldn't bring that bastard back to our room. She's really rubbing it in now. No. I'll just walk pass them and act as if I don't even notice them."

Draco put on his winning smirk and strolled out of the bathroom.

And there they were. As naked as new born babies.

His fists were clenching.

But he stood up straight and upheld his staunch stature.

Josh heard footsteps and quickly grabbed his cloak to cover Hermione and him.

Draco grinned. "Well, Granger. I see you've been getting a few pointers off Pansy."

But Josh started shifting uncomfortably.

Draco looked closer and saw that Hermione's eyes were closed. Not in pleasure but as if she was in a deep sleep.

"Josh what the fuck are you doing?!"

Draco went to pull Josh off Hermione until he felt a familiar hand grab at his shoulder and pull him back.

Draco looked up to see if he that he was right. "Father."

Lucius towered over him with the famous smirk plastered across his face.

"Greetings son."

Draco hated the way Lucius always said hi to him. It was as if his father was talking to a stranger.

"Evening father. What exactly are you doing here?"

Josh now stood up from his position on top of an unconscious Hermione stark naked and walked around the room changing into his clothes that he threw off previously.

"Draco you have disappointed me."

Draco was now looking at Josh curiously. _Why is he walking around as if my father isn't even present in the room?_

Lucius then took a seat on one of the couch's and used his wand to light up the fireplace. He then gestured for Draco to sit down, which he obeyed.

"Son, when someone hears the name Malfoy what's a few things that come to mind?"

Draco had heard this question many a times before he got punished.

"Pureblood, strength, stability wealth, cunning…"

"Yes, that is right." Lucius interrupted as he had done many times before. He then stood from his seat and walked over to where Hermione was lying. Draco was trying his hardest to stop himself from punching his father's lights out.

Lucius then knelt down and caressed her cheek with the back of his fore finger.

"Josh, how about you replay what you saw not so long ago."

Draco looked at Josh evilly. _How the hell do they know each other?_ Draco stood up and took a step towards his father. "What is this all about father?"

But with a swipe of Josh's hand Draco went flying back into his seat. Draco looked at Josh in surprise.

"Take a seat Draco. I'm sure you'd like to hear what I've shown your father."

Draco now looked at the both of them quizzically. But before Draco could ask Josh pulled out his wand and muttered a spell. Then out of nowhere there was a picture of him holding Hermione the night Ron accidentally hit her. He was cradling her like she was a newborn baby and all around the room Draco could hear himself reassuring Hermione she would be alright. "Don't worry my darling, you'll be alright. Please don't worry, I'm here."

Josh decided to be a smart ass and continuously replayed him saying that over and over again just so it could ring in Draco's mind. "Don't worry my darling, you'll be alright. Please don't worry, I'm here."

"Don't worry my darling, you'll be alright. Please don't worry, I'm here."

"Don't worry my darling, you'll be alright. Please don't worry, I'm here."

"Don't worry my darling, you'll be alright. Please don't worry, I'm here."

"Don't worry my darling, you'll be alright. Please don't worry, I'm here."

"ENOUGH!" Draco stood up and all the images surrounding them evaporated in to thing air.

"Tut tut tut son."

Lucius now stood in front of Draco looking down his long narrow nose at him.

"I gave you a simple task for you to complete for me son. Get that mud blood to fall for you, get in Potter's good books and then the Dark Lord would reign forever."

Lucius walked over to Josh and put a reassuring arm around him. Something he had never done to Draco. "But thanks to my spy Josh I have been able to keep an eye on you."

Draco's eyes swerved to meet Josh. But Josh simply crossed his arms and grinned back evilly.

"Oh come on Draco do you honestly not remember me?"

Draco gave him a puzzled look but then Josh pulled up the sleeve of his shirt to reveal.

"The death eaters mark. Yes I remember you now, but you were never a follower of the Dark Lord. Aren't your parents' aurors?"

Josh twitched at the mention of his parents. "Yes that is right but luckily your father saved me and showed me what power really felt like."

Lucius nodded in agreement. "So you see son as soon as I found out that you had gone against my wishes I let Josh finish the job off."

Draco still looked confused. "What are you two talking about?"

"Well." Lucius continued. "Josh here was going to hurt Granger in some menacing way. Of course she'd tell Potter and Weasley luring them into our trap. Much better than your plan if I don't say so myself."

"She has corrupted your mind son. And there is only one way to make everything right."

Lucius then walked over to Hermione again and pointed his wand at her head.

"She's a beautiful specimen Draco I'll give you that. But she's a mud blood. And mud bloods are not tolerated."

Josh stood in the corner cackling.

"If I don't get her Draco, no one does."

Draco stood there totally bewildered. _FUCK FUCK FUCK. What do I do? Shit Hermione you've turned me into a fricken pansie boy._

"No father, step away from her." Draco pulled out his wand and aimed it at his father's neck.

But Lucius didn't budge. "Why are you doing this Draco?"

Draco wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Because I love her."

_GOD DID I JUST SAY THAT!!!_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione was busy reading her favourite book Hogwarts: A history, when she heard woman's' voice calling out to her.

"Hermione, Hermione."

She tried to ignore it and thought it was probably Ginny up to her tricks. But the voice just continued saying her name. Curiosity got the best of her and she decided to follow it.

It kept calling out and she followed until finally she stopped at a book case.

She was totally lost now. _Now what._

"You know which book to choose." This mysterious voice called out. Hermione had a puzzled expression but examined the books closely and noticed that the shelves were in alphabetical order of different plants used for concoctions. So she scanned over them.

_Buttercup, Carnations, Dandelions. Which one is it?_

Until finally she landed on one that lured her in almost instantly. She didn't know why but this book seemed so enticing. She read the cover. 'Lilies.'

She hesitantly grabbed the book and pulled it back causing the book case to swivel around leading into a dark room.

**A/N: I know I'm evil. But I had to end it there. Please keep reviewing. :) **


	31. Lesanium Mucello Ki Platius

Disclaimer: N O T H I N G

Chapter 31

So cautiously she entered the room.

As soon as she entered the bookshelf swivelled back into place leaving her in this dark space.

She put her hands in her robes to reach for her wand but was astonished to find that it wasn't there. She became afraid and reached out for anything.

"Hello… is anybody out there." She called out like a lost child.

Then suddenly the room lit up to reveal a couple holding hands.

The woman was red haired about 5 foot 5, had green piercing familiar eyes and beautiful creamy skin. The Male was a brunette, around six foot and wore spectacles.

_Where have I seen you two._

"Hello Hermione, It's so good to finally meet you." The woman said calmly.

Then Hermione realised. "Merlin. You're…"

"Yes that's right, we're Harry's parents. I'm James Potter and this is my wife Lily."

Hermione walked up to them slowly and shook both there hands.

"Well come on we have to go and tell Harry you're here. How did you get here in the first place?"

James raised his hand to stop her from leaving the room.

"That is not possible. You see…"

He looked over at Lily for support which she gave.

"What James is trying to say is that we need to talk to you. And only you."

Hermione looked at them confused but sat down on one of the wooden seats in the room. "I'm listening."

"Think of something that you want right now. It can be anything from a pet kitten to a car." Lily said to Hermione still in her calm tone.

Hermione looked at her as if she was a crazy person but obeyed. She closed her eyes and thought really hard.

_What do I want? Um… I want Draco Malfoy to be here right now._

She opened her eyes and there was the Slytherin Prince standing right in front of her.

She got such a fright though that she fell off of her seat.

"Oh goodness, how the heck did you get here Draco."

Casually he pulled her up as if she was a child and hugged her tightly. "You asked for me."

Hermione looked up into his steel silver eyes and saw the Draco she once knew. But as fast as he had appeared he vanished.

She looked over to see a red faced Lily. "Sorry I had to do that."

Hermione realised sadly why she had done this. "This is all a dream isn't it?"

Lily nodded happily. "Yes it is. But we are not a figment of your imagination we are here to give you an important message."

Hermione slumped back down into her seat gloomily.

James then stood up and pulled out a piece of parchment from his pocket. He unrolled it and lay it out in front of Hermione to reveal a collection of symbols with two house crests at the top.

"Do you know what this is Hermione."

She scanned it quickly unsure of what to make of the markings.

"Well… it does look some what familiar. The only thing I really know is the two crests at the top."

"Yes, it is Gryfindor and Slytherins house." Lily said also making her way to where James and Hermione were sitting.

James then turned the parchment around so that it was facing him. "This is a Prophecy Hermione. It is called Lesanium mucello ki platius. That's Latin for…"

"Good always prevails. Yes I've seen it once before." Hermione interrupted.

"Well this prophecy marks the death of Voldemort and the end of the war between good and evil (A/N: I know that's a cliché but hey it's my story.)" James continued.

Hermione's face lit up. "Well what does it say?"

Lily then pulled the parchment from the table and examined it quickly.

"In short it says that the only way Voldemort can be defeated is if two Gryfindor's perform a spell. But this spell isn't just a few words spoken, this is a concoction that could take up to one month to make."

Hermione's high disappeared. "And I guess that's where I come in."

James nodded. "Yes, by way of magic when you wake up there will be a spell waiting for you in your room."

Hermione shook her head in disagreement. "But Joshua is harassing me. He punched me and I blacked out how am I going to get out of that?"

"Actually." Lily continued. "James, Draco and Lucius are in the room with you also. But don't worry about that until later."

"What!? Where the hell did they come from? And why is Lucius there?"

"That doesn't matter at the moment." Lily said reassuringly

"Just one thing is wrong with this." Hermione said in a matter of fact tone.

"What's that?" James asked puzzled.

"Well yeah we do have the spell. But how exactly are we going to lure Voldemort. We can't call out his name and he'll come running."

Lily looked at James and nodded.

"That's why we have given you a month maximum to make this potion. It is also said in the prophecy that he will come to Hogwarts to defeat the one person that he couldn't conquer once before." James said sadly.

"Harry." Hermione said knowingly.

Suddenly Hermione felt a slight pain in both arms. "Ouch. Where the heck did that come from?"

Lily and James looked at each other knowingly. "You're waking up. Look there is one thing that is vital to this Hermione. You must break all ties with Draco Malfoy."

Hermione froze. "No. That's not possible I'm sorry, but after this incident with Josh the one person I need is Draco. I'm sorry but I can't do that. Anything but that please."

Lily held both of her hands with a slight tight grasp. "Hermione, this is important you must not have any friendly connection with Draco what so ever. Understand."

Hermione looked into her emerald eyes and sadly nodded in agreement.

"Okay then."

Lily let go of her hands and took her place back next to James.

But before Hermione woke up she asked Lily a question. "I understand why the Gryfindor crest is on that parchment, but why is the Slytherin crest on there too?"

Lily and James looked at each other nervously.

"Well… um… because…" Lily stuttered like an idiot.

"Because Voldemort is in the Slytherin house of course. Go, you best be off. And remember tell Harry and Ron of what is happening but you musn't tell Harry that you found all of this from us. I'm sure that he would be devastated that we came to you and not him."

Hermione nodded one last time and hugged them both before she evaporated in to thin air. _They're hiding something._

"James, do you think we should have told her the truth." Lily asked her husband in a needy tone.

"No darling. She will figure it out all in the end. Don't worry everything will fall into place."

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"What are you talking about son? She really has fucked you up in the head hasn't she." Lucius said still in his calm tone.

Hermione started to stir from her sleep at first she saw blurry figures but then she saw all three of them. Draco, Lucius and Josh.

"Father, I love her."

Hermione's eyes popped open and she sat up quickly causing her head to spin a little. "What the hell is going on here?" She said dizzily.

Draco saw her sit up and sat down next to her cradling her in his arms. Hermione missed this. She loved the way he smelt and felt. But then she remembered.

_"Hermione, this is important you must not have any friendly connection with Draco what so ever. Understand."_

Suddenly she pushed him away. "Malfoy what do you think you're doing?"

Malfoy felt like someone had just punched him in the face.

She stood up and brushed at her clothes. "Mr Malfoy what are you doing here?"

Lucius shifted nervously. "I had to give a message to Draco. I will be off now. And son I will talk to you another time." And with a pop he apparated out of the room.

The three teenagers stood there in silence waiting for someone to break it.

"Hermione what is wrong with you, I just told my father how I felt about you and all you can do is deny it." Draco said in an angry tone.

Hermione took a few short breathes in and out. _I have to do this, it's for the good of the wizard world._

"Malfoy I don't know what led you to think that I would have any feelings for you but they'll have to stop now."

Draco took a step back and examined who he thought was the one person he could trust. He then turned to Josh and headed towards him at full speed with him arms outstretched aiming for his neck.

"What have you done to her you fucken bastard."

But Hermione stepped in the way and pulled his arms down. "Nothing. He's done nothing Malfoy. I suggest you leave."

Draco looked at Hermione then to Josh and angrily stomped out.

Hermione then turned to Josh and pulled out her wand.

"AS FOR YOU YOU FUCKEN IDIOT. STUPEFY."

Suddenly Josh fell to the ground on agonising pain. "Mya… what do you think… ouch stop now…. Please let me be…"

Josh called out between all the pain.

She stopped but then stood over him and whispered in his ear. "If you EVER do anything like that again I swear to Merlin I will cut your left testicle off and make you eat it."

He nodded with fear and she went into her room and sure enough there on her four poster bed was a parchment titled 'Lesanium mucello ki platius'.

As soon as she landed on her bed she cried for hours all the way to morning.

**A/N: I must say I'm very proud of myself that chapter came out of nowhere and that's nothing like how I planned it to end. Oh well I hope you guys like it. **


	32. Goodbye for now

Disclaimer: N O T H I N G

**A/N: One thing, I know some people are a bit confused with the prophecy thing but don't worry it'll all come together in the end. And also the thing with why Draco and Hermione can't see each other will also come together. DON'T WORRY I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING. Thanks. :)**

Chapter 32

The next morning Hermione opened her eyes and looked at her clock. 11:25 am.

_Thank God it's Saturday._

She rolled back over to get some more much needed sleep but felt something crumpled underneath her.

She sat up to see what it was and saw the potion.

_I might as well read over it. I'll go out into the lounge._

So she got up still in her dress from last night and had a quick shower before heading down to the lounge.

She entered and sat on one of the couches but noticed there was something different about it.

She looked around the room and saw that there were only Gryfindor colours around. No green's or silver's in sight.

_Am I missing something here?_

Then right on cue in enters Harry with a whole lot of his luggage in his arms.

"Hey there roomy." He said nonchalantly.

Hermione stood up from her seat quite taken aback.

"What are you talking about? Is there something that I've missed."

"Hold that thought." And in record time he ran to Draco's room and threw all his stuff in there and returned to an even more clueless Hermione.

"So are you going to tell me what's happening or what?" Hermione said in an angry tone.

"Haven't you heard? Malfoy signed out of school last night. Isn't that great."

He went to give her hug but noticed how puffy her eyes were.

"Hey what's wrong? Have you been crying? What did that bastard Malfoy do to you?"

She swiped his thought away. "No don't worry it's nothing."

_HOW COULD HE DO THAT. Well I guess I was a bit harsh. But there was no need to do that. Fuck this, why is this happening to me?!_

"Well then what is he doing now?" She asked still shocked by the news.

"He's transferred to Beauxbatons. Good riddens I say, so because he has left I've been appointed as head boy. COOL INIT."

And he hugged her so tight she felt her lungs press into her ribcage. (A/N: I don't know if that's even possible but oh well.)

She returned his hug but felt like breaking down.

_It wasn't meant to come to this. It's bad enough that I had to lie to him but he still wants to beat me and transfer. Draco why are you doing this to me?_

Harry clicked his fingers in front of her face. "Hello, is anybody in there."

She came back down to earth and smiled falsely. "Yeah sorry, that's great news that is."

He smiled. "Well I'm going to put my things away alright?"

"Okay then. But when you're finished can you come to the Gryfindor common room, there's something I need to talk to Ron and you about."

He nodded and then winked at her before exiting the room.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

Hermione lazily went to open the door to see none other that Josh.

"Was my warning not enough for you fuck wit?" She said pissed off.

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I just wanted to say bye. I'm leaving today remember."

Hermione's expression didn't change. "Your point?"

"Well." He put down the trunk he had in his hand. "I just wanted to say sorry for… well you know what for. And yeah." He bent down and picked his trunk back up and headed down the corridor.

Still with the same expression she simply nodded and went to close the door but before she did she needed to know one thing.

"One question Josh."

He almost skidded to a halt.

"Yes Mya?"

"Pull your sleeve up on you right hand side please."

His eyes began to dart around nervously.

"Why?" _Think Josh think. What did Lucius say to do if anyone saw it… Um! I CAN'T REMEMBER._

"Well come on I'm waiting I just want to see your arm."

_I've got it!_ "Do you want to see my tattoo that I got?"

She looked at him angrily. "Just show me!"

He lifted up his sleeve and sure enough there was the death eaters mark.

"That isn't a tattoo you imbecile."

He yanked his sleeve down angrily. "Believe what you want I'm leaving."

And he strutted down the halls.

_Should I tell Ron and Harry what I saw? No surely he's not a death eater. I might as well just drop it._

Dismissing the idea she went to the Gryfindor common room to tell Harry and Ron what had happened the night before.

**A/N: I KNOW IT WAS SHORT BUT I NEEDED TO GET THAT OUT OF THE WAY.**


	33. meeting

**Disclaimer: N O T H I N G**

Chapter 33

Hermione entered the common room and saw Ron playing wizard chess with Seamus.

"Check mate." Ron called out in victory as he had done countless times before.

"Ron." Hermione went over to him and gave him a hug.

"Hey there Herms. So why are you gracing us with your presence?"

Hermione stood back._ Has it really been that long since I've been here?_

"Well actually I need to talk to you and Harry about something very important."

"Did I just hear my name?" Harry came through the door right on cue.

"Come on, we'll go back to my dorm."

All the way there Ron and Harry kept asking what was so important but she wouldn't reply and trudge on towards her room.

They entered the room and the boys sat down on the sofas.

"Wait here I'll just go and get it from my room."

Hermione ran into her room and returned with a piece of rolled up parchment in hand.

"What's that you got there Herms?" Ron asked curiously.

"It is a spell that was given to me in order to defeat Voldemort."

Ron and Harry looked at her quizzically.

"What are you talking about Herms?"

"Well." She unrolled the parchment and viewed it for both of them to see.

"This is a potion for a foretelling which is called Lesanium mucello ki platius. It is a prophecy believed to end the war between good and evil and take down Voldemort."

Harry and Ron took it from her and read over the many ingredients vital to make this portion perfect.

"Hermione, how did you get this?" Harry asked suspiciously.

Hermione remembered back to what his father said. _"… you musn't tell Harry that you found all of this from us. I'm sure that he would be devastated that we came to you and not him."_

"That doesn't matter. What does matter is that we make this potion and soon. We only have a month to get this done. And anyway most of those ingredients we can borrow from Professor Snape." She said casually.

Harry looked at her. "Yeah we'll just ask him for it and he'll give it to us with open arms."

Hermione then looked at him mischievously. "Who said he had to know?"

Ron patted her on the back. "I like the way you think. There's only one ingredient that will be a mission to find."

Hermione snatched the parchment and scanned over the list until finally her eyes landed on what he was talking about.

"The blood of a Slytherin. How the hell are we going to get that?" Harry said realising this also.

"Don't worry we'll figure something out. So we're set."

They both looked at the potion one more time and then nodded in unison.

"Alright you guys can hang out here if you want but meanwhile I'm going to go and see Professor Dumbledore and see what he thinks of this."

She ran out of the room and took the parchment with her before either of them could reply.

As she got to Dumbledore's office the eagle moved before she even reached it.

As she got closer she realised Dumbledore was just leaving.

"Ah, Professor Dumbledore may I take a few minutes of your time?" Hermione asked in her most innocent voice.

"Actually Miss Granger you are just the person I would like to see. Would you please retrieve Harry and Ron and ask them to meet in the Great Hall. There is some business that needs attending to." Professor Dumbledore then nodded casually and headed towards the Great Hall with his cloak swaying behind him.

Hermione stood there for a few seconds trying to take in what he had just said and then swiftly went to retrieve Harry and Ron.

All the way to the Great Hall Harry and Ron annoyingly kept asking. "Why are we going? … Are we in trouble? … Is it a good thing?"

And Hermione continuously replied. "I DON'T KNOW!"

As they got closer they heard people debating.

"I wonder who's in there." Ron asked curiously.

They opened the door to a table full of adults who halted all conversations when the three teenagers entered.

"You have finally made it." Professor Dumbledore said rising from his seat.

"Please sit, we have an important matter to discuss."

Hesitantly they took three seats that looked like they were placed at the top end of the table for them.

"Hello dearies. Don't worry you aren't trouble." Mrs Weasley said cheerfully.

They breathed in with relief.

As they scanned over the table they realised there were a few familiar faces.

Mr and Mrs Weasley, Tonks, all the professors from school and the rest of the Weasley clan.

Hermione spoke up cautiously. "So what may I ask the reason for summoning us?"

Everyone turned there attention to Professor Dumbledore.

"It has come to our attention that a war will commence in approximately a month's time. I have found it vital that you are also addressed as you three have had the unfortunate opportunity of becoming involved in this over the past 6 years."

The Golden Trio nodded in unison.

"Now Hermione, it has come to my attention that you have the answer to end the war. This is true?" Dumbledore asked in a serious tone.

Hermione's eyes sprung open. _How did he- I don't even want to know._

"Yes Professor that is true. I have obtained a prophecy which foretells the end of the war, but it is very complex and a variety of different ingredients are crucial. One in particular being the blood of a Slytherin."

When she finished the table full of people broke out in argument.

"That's impossible, it has taken us years to obtain something of such power and somehow it has come from a seventh year student… But this could help us… How can we believe her… This is preposterous."

"YOU SHOULD BELIEVE ME BECAUSE THIS IS THE ONLY OPTION WE HAVE." Hermione said abruptly causing everyone to immobilize at her sudden outburst.

"What is it?" Fred Weasley asked curiously.

Hermione then bent down to get the piece of parchment and rolled it out on the table. She then performed a spell so that it was enlarged and everyone could see it.

"It is called Lesanium Mucello Ki Platius. All we need to do is make this potion and get two people, Harry and I, to repeat an incantation thrice then throw it at Voldemort."

Everybody flinched at the sound of the Dark Lord's name. Hermione simply rolled her eyes at these so called adults who were afraid of a name.

"How long will it take to make this?" Tonks asked with her hand raised as if she were in class.

"Well because of the rareness of these ingredients and the different ways of creating this I'd say around a month." Hermione replied pointing at certain ingredients.

"Perfect timing then. Well let's start today." Dumbledore said now in a serious tone.

Everyone began planning everything that is everyone except Hermione. She was still taking in the last few days. The incident with Josh, Draco finally admitting he was in love with her, Harry's parents, and breaking Draco's heart. She couldn't stop thinking about him.

_I wonder what he's doing right now. Maybe he's thinking of me too. Of course he wouldn't be, after what I done to him._

"Herms do you want to stop day dreaming and help us out here." Ron asked snapping her out of her trance.

She simply nodded and joined in the conversation.

After an hour Dumbledore stood up form his seat. "Thank you all for coming. How about we do this every weekend from now on? All of us will meet in the Great Hall at 12 in the afternoon to six in the evening every Saturday and Sunday. All agree."

There were a few unsure expressions but they came to an agreement.

The trio said good bye to everyone and then headed to there dorms for a much needed sleep.

All the while Hermione dwelling on what she once had.

_The things I do to save the wizarding world._

**A/N: I know that's shit but I've just run out of ideas to tell you the truth. At first I thought I had this all sorted out but now I really can not be bothered with past events that have happened to me. Please give me some reviews. Love you all. MWAH. **


	34. ANOTHER meeting

Disclaimer: N OT H I N G

Chapter 34

Draco had only attended Beauxbatons for two hours before he had gotten in to trouble.

"That is it Mr Malfoy, leave my classroom at once."

He was in Care of magical creatures and there teachers name was Professor Boner. Need I say more?

Of course being the self absorbent individual that he was he slowly walked down the aisle as if he was on a cat walk winking at all the girls, which they screamed at like little girls.

But as soon as the door slammed behind him and he was out in the corridors by himself he leaned back against the wall and slid down slowly until finally he was sitting down with his hands in his head.

_I can't do this. Not without Hermione. Shit I miss her like hell. Why does she do this to me? God Draco get over it that's why you left that fucked up school anyway to get away from the one you love. NO. To get away from that slut. What am I saying? I love her and I know she loves me back. I can feel it. But why did she deny me? There has to be a reason and I'm going to find out about it. Even if it's the last thing I do._

Suddenly he could feel someone standing in front of him. Without even looking up he knew who it was.

"Fuck off Josh I'm not in the mood."

Josh simply chuckled. "Shut it Draco, you're father has sent me."

Draco immediately snapped out of his previous thoughts. "Well, what did he say?"

Josh didn't reply but instead dug into the pockets of his robes.

Draco looked at him impatiently. "What the fuck are you doing?"

But Josh pulled his left hand out of one of the pockets and threw it in front of Draco's face. "Shut up and wait would you?"

Josh continued doing this until finally his face lit up.

"There it is." And he pulled out a diamond ring.

Draco looked at him quizzically. "Look mate, I don't swing both ways alright."

Josh gave him a devious look. "Just grab on to the flippin thing."

Draco hesitantly held on to the ring, then without notice he felt something pull at the back of his navel.

He held on tight until finally they both landed in what looked like a prison cell.

It was a four wall room coloured black, one window in the corner covered with bars and an oak door in the corner.

Josh brushed himself off and headed towards the door. "Keep up mudblood fucker."

Draco felt like breaking his neck, but he knew his father would be watching so instead he tailed a few steps behind Josh.

They went through an endless amount of tunnels until finally Josh stopped abruptly at a stone wall.

Draco walked up next to him. "You brought me all the way down here to look at a brick wall?" He said sarcastically.

Josh just snorted and tapped the wall in a rhythm until after a few seconds it opened up.

Draco marvelled at this but hid it by pushing past Josh and smirking.

"So where's the party at?" Draco said still acting like this was some sort of game entered a dark room.

"SILENCE… Lumos."

Draco winced at the sound of that groggy evil voice. He had heard it so many times before, but it still frightened him.

Draco quickly saw him and fell down on one knee. "Dark Lord, I am sorry for that entrance, a thousand apologies." Draco then stood up and bowed to Voldemort one more time.

He was hidden under a dark cloak and as Draco turned around he saw several other hooded figures with his fellow Slytherin's next to them gathering around him, one of them he knew personally. As he had done countless times before he also took his place next to his father with his head hung low.

Voldemort cackled. "Do not apologise boy, we need strong men like you."

Draco nodded and then went back to facing the ground.

Voldemort slowly rose from his throne and pulled back his hood to reveal a scarred torn up face. His eyes were those of a snake and mouth was only visible when he spoke other wise it just looked like a wrinkle.

"Now that everyone is here I have an important announcement to make. After countless discussion I have decided to commence the war in one month's time."

The sound of whispers went buzzing around the room until Voldemort raised his hand signalling for everyone to halt all conversations.

"This meeting will only be brief, but we will meet up thrice a fort night. Until then." And with a swish of his cloak he disappeared in to dust.

Draco felt queasy all of a sudden.

_Oh no! This can't be happening. Not only will I have to face Hermione, but if worse comes to worse I may have to hurt her. I have to tell her. But how. Father is probably following my every step. No, I can't fall for her again. I'll just have to wait until I see her next._

"Draco would you stop day dreaming already, we've got to get back to school." Josh interrupted rudely and held the ring in front of him waiting for Draco to take it.

Draco huffed but obediently took a hold of it.

**a/n: I'm sorry I've taken so long but I had to attend an unveiling over the weekend. Hope you guys like it, I know it's short but oh well better than nothing right. Please don't burn me I haven't exactly been at my best these past few chapters.**


	35. im officially missing you

Disclaimer: N O T H I N G

Chapter 35

"Alright class everyone calm down. It is time for Mr Josh Graham to give his report on his exchange to Hogwarts. Josh, please begin." The headmaster for Beauxbatons announced to everyone in there Great Hall.

Draco examined this room and noticed just how similar it was to Hogwarts. _Apart from the odd table missing here and there, it's pretty much the same._

Josh stood up from his seat and walked very slowly to the front as to make sure he had every single person's attention, most importantly that of Draco's.

But Draco was too busy off in his own world reminiscing about Hermione.

Josh, being the stubborn person that he was, stomped right on Draco's foot as he walked past.

"Oops sorry about that, didn't see you" Josh said smugly before continuing his walk of fame.

Draco cursed under his breathe but upheld his staunch stature and simply smirked. Causing all the girls to giggle in excitement. "Oh my goodness he just smirked … isn't he just the sex on legs… I heard that he's known for being a Sex God over at Hogwarts… I'd tap that any day."

Even after the many compliments he was given everyday, none of them were what he wanted. None of them were Hermione.

Josh getting angrier because his plan backfired decided to get Draco back.

"Thank you headmaster. Yes I, Joshua Graham, went on an exchange over the time period of one fortnight. I have various pictures and reports on my stay there which I will present to you now."

Draco simply scowled. _If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have had to transfer to this fucked up school._

Josh then pulled out his wand and gave an evil smile directly at Draco. _You'll get yours Draco._

Draco noticed this and looked back at him quizzically. _What's he up to?_

Josh continued with his report. "Here are some photos of me with my home stay Hermione Granger."

And with a flick of Josh's wand photos were exhibited in front of all the students so their would be one per person.

As if some one had slapped him on the face Draco's eyes fell on the photos Josh was displaying.

The first one was of her by herself with her Head girl badge and school uniform, smiling and waving to someone.

_She's probably looking at Pothead or Weasel. I suspect Dumbledore gave that photo to him. Look at her. Isn't she an angel? God I miss her like hell. _

Just as he was about to reach out for the picture it disappeared and a second photo came out of nowhere.

"This picture is of the Head boy and girl. Hermione Granger, my home stay and Draco Malfoy, who recently transferred to here."

Draco didn't know whether to laugh when he saw this picture.

They were both facing opposite ways, Draco wearing his famous smirk and Hermione looking disgusted.

Draco chuckled. _If someone had told me when they had taken this photo I was going to fall in love with her I would have laughed in there faces._

"The next few photos are of the students and how they interacted in class, meal and leisure times."

The next few photos Draco saw were of his previous peers. He looked at them and smiled. Even when their was a photo of Pansy flirting with Crabbe he couldn't help but feel sad that he had left.

_Did I make the right decision of moving here? Or was I only doing it because I'd get back into father's good books._

"And here is the last picture of me with my date Hermione at their ball."

Josh got Draco's attention before putting up the first picture, which he had achieved.

Then out of nowhere there in front of Draco was Josh and Hermione dancing to 'cha cha slide'. She looked absolutely radiant. Her beautiful curls fell down her back gracefully, her skirt hugged her in all the right places and the lighting in the room showed her best features.

Draco stared in wonder.

_She's absolutely beautiful. But she looks so uncomfortable._

That's when he saw Josh come up from behind her and feel her up like a blind person reading Braille.

Throughout the room there were whistles and woohoos. But Draco was restraining himself from jumping up from his seat and killing every male present. Most importantly Joshua.

But as soon as Hermione had appeared, she was gone. Draco once again felt a pang of sadness inside.

"Well that is all I have time for today but I'll finish the rest of my report throughout the week." Josh concluded.

Everybody applauded and few yelled bravo. But Draco sat still contemplating the variety of ways to kill him.

_I could let him starve to death. Or maybe he could 'accidentally' fall off his broomstick while he's flying and be paralysed for life. Hermione I miss you so much. I wonder if you're thinking of me too._

_"You like what you see?" He said chuckling._

_She snapped out of it. "Shut up Malfoy can you just put me on my bed?"_

_He nodded and placed her down gently. "Look…" He started playing with his hands nervously. "What happened just then, don't worry, Pansy is always crazy like that so… yeah."_

_She giggled. "Don't worry Draco I'm sure she's going through early stages of PMS or something."_

_She looked up to see a shocked expression on Draco's face. "What?" _

_She asked suspiciously._

_"Did you not just hear yourself?" He asked crossing his arms._

_She back tracked on what she just said. Then she realized._

_"Um… that was just a mistake you know, slip of the tongue. Look Dra- I mean Malfoy you better leave now, I'm tired and it's too early in the morning to be-"_

_But she was cut off by Draco's lips._

_She encouraged this even more by pulling him down, much to his amusement._

_But then she thought about the situation. What if he uses me like he did the other night? I can't do this again._

_She stopped abruptly and looked up into his eyes._

_"I can't do this." She whispered loud enough for him to hear._

_They both just stayed in that position for what seemed like forever until finally Draco spoke up._

_"What do you mean you can't do this? Is there something wrong Granger?" He asked still stuck in her trance._

_She looked down. "Exactly that. You can't even say my first name and when I brought the other night up you called me mud blood. I can't do this if you're not committed to us."_

_She lay still and waited for him to answer. He didn't. She felt a tear roll down her cheek. She knew what his answer was. But to her surprise Draco brought his hand up and wiped her tear away._

_"Look, if you think that I'm some sort of broken ass guy who has a heart and cries in chick flicks you are sadly mistaken."_

_She gave him a look of hate and quickly tried to get up but was stopped by his arm blocking her._

_"But if you think that I have watched you from afar and am unable to believe my own eyes at your beauty, have had to put up with Potter and Weasel feeling you up and trying to sustain my anger, having to remind myself over and over again that I can't have you, hold you in my arms and fall asleep smelling your scent, then yes you are right… Hermione." _

"AAAAARRRRGGGHHHH!!!" Hermione jumped up from her bed and felt sweat trickling down her cheeks.

She heard loud footsteps heading towards her room until finally her door swung open.

"Herms what's wrong I heard you scream." Harry said groggily rubbing his eyes.

She covered herself up. "I'm sorry Harry, I just had a nightmare."

Harry giggled. "Come on Herms, you're how old and you're still having nightmares. Good night." He winked at her before closing the door behind him.

Hermione fell back onto her bed trying to calm herself down.

_Why do I keep dreaming about that memory? Is it some sort of fricken sign? How did I get myself into this? Draco, what are you doing to me? I miss you so much. If it wasn't for that stupid prophecy we'd still be together and I would have said I love you back instead of lying. WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?! Are you thinking about me to Draco?_

Hermione sighed one more time before falling back to sleep.

**A/N: Okay guys, I think I'm getting my rhythm back. I hope everyone likes this chapter. And selene13 Oh my gosh I'm so surprised and happy you're reading my fic, because I love yours. Thank you everyone. Please no burns. MWAH. **


	36. I know, i hate josh too

Disclaimer: N O T H I N G

**A/N: Firstly a fortnight is two weeks. Secondly someone asked me if I sent emails to people who are big fans UNFORTUNATELY my computer isn't the greatest at the moment and I can't even get into my emails so the only way I can read everyone's emails is in my reviews. But thanks for the suggestion. :: Smiles cheesy:: **

"Hey Draco, wait up."

Draco didn't halt. He was too busy thinking about a certain Gryffindor.

"Draco, hey."

Suddenly he felt someone grab at his arm. He turned to see who was so rude to interrupt his thoughts.

"Oh, hi Chelsea." He replied lazily. _Goodness this girl is annoying. Can't she get a hint? I'M NOT INTERESTED._

She was a leggy redhead that had the IQ of a ten year old. The typical 'it' girl. Ever since Draco had begun there she would follow him around like flies to shit.

She took a piece of her hair and twirled it around her fore finger while chewing on a piece of gum. She was going for the seductive school girl look but to Draco she was more of a cheap whore gone wrong.

"So a few of us were thinking of having a little get together tonight in the DAA room. Would you like to come?" The last part she purred.

Draco tried his hardest not to vomit. _HELL NO! You cheap slut. I only want to see Hermione. What am I saying. Hermione doesn't love me anymore. She said so herself._

He could feel tears welling up in his eyes.

"Draky, what's wrong?" Chelsea asked in an innocent tone.

His eyes sprung open. _Oh Merlin, one Pansy was enough. _

He stood there for awhile just staring at her. Contemplating whether he should go or not.

_Maybe I should go; I mean I haven't had a good time in ages. WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT? The last time I had a good time was with Hermione. NO. I have to stop this. I'm going to go._

"Yeah, sure Chelsea, I'll come." He plastered his famous smirk on his face.

She giggled like a little girl and then began to stroke his right arm lovingly. "Great. I'll save you a spot." She lightly kissed him on the cheek and skipped off.

Draco felt his cheek. _Hermione kissed me there once._ But he quickly snapped out of it and headed to his next class.

"It's set. He said he's going to come. Have I made you happy my darling?" Chelsea stood on her tippy toes to kiss him ferociously.

"Yes, you have made me very happy." He grinned evilly.

"So is there anything else you want me to do for you Josh my love?" Chelsea said in a sinister tone.

He waved his hand. "Nothing else…yet. Wait until tonight."

And they both walked off hand in hand.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Blaise, can I ask you something?"

They were in Potions with Snape and Hermione and Blaise were paired up for a practical.

He nodded still concentrating on mixing there concoction at a steady rate.

She smiled and couldn't help but giggle at just how determined he was to make this potion.

"Well… have you heard from Dra- Malfoy?" She rubbed the back of her neck nervously hoping he hadn't noticed her slip up.

"Hold that thought." He replied. "A few more stirs and finished." He said to no one in particular.

He then poured there potion into a vile and named it before taking his seat to answer her question.

"Yes, I have. I've gotten a few letters from him talking about how crappy Beauxbatons is." He said casually.

_Just ask me Hermione, ask me if he's asked about you._

She looked at him sadly. _Bastard. And to think I've been worrying about that Slytherin idiot. Should I ask? I'll try and be subtle; hopefully Blaise will get the hint._

"Just wondering but has he asked about anyone at school? His friends, maybe even me. I MEAN you know how I reacted to him leaving that filthy mess in his room?" Her eyes were now darting around the room nervously.

He grinned knowingly. "Yes, he asked about how we were coping without Hogwart's Sex God. And he did ask about you, how you were going, if you were lasting without him here. Just the usual stuff." _I'm sorry but I promised him I wouldn't say just how much he's missing you._

She looked at him trying to hide her shock. _THAT'S IT! HE ASKED HOW I WAS GOING? What a fucken idiot. If he wanted to know how I was going he might as well not have even acknowledged me. That nitwit. _

"Once everyone has finished, place your vile on my desk and then you are dismissed." Professor Snape called out in his dominant tone.

Hermione yanked her bag and threw all her books inside with a look of fury.

Blaise tried to stifle his laughter. "Is there something wrong Hermione?"

She just looked at him still pissed off. "No, of course not. I'm just fine and dandy." And she headed for the exit.

"Um… Granger. Could I have a word with you?" Pansy stood in front of Hermione blocking her off from heading to her sanctuary. The library.

"What is it Parkinson. I'm really not in the mood." She was now looking at her like a rodent, with her arms folded and tapping her right foot impatiently.

"Well, I know you and I haven't been the best of friends but I was wondering if you'd like to join us in our common room tonight. We're having a little do there and... yeah."

Hermione looked at her sceptically. "What is the point of this? Are you trying to be funny or something? Do you honestly think that I would come and hang out with the likes of you?"

Pansy looked alarmed. "Look if it makes you feel any better you can bring your two side kicks too. So do you want to come? I promise you all I want to do is make peace." Pansy held out her hand.

Hermione looked at it for a second making sure there was nothing in it lethal enough to kill her. Hesitantly but surely she took a hold of it.

"I'm only coming because I've finished all my homework and there's nothing else to do tonight. And don't worry I won't be bringing Harry or Ron tonight. I do have a life you know." Hermione then pushed pass her and headed to the library.

Pansy sniggered and went back to her common room to send an owl.

_She'll be there._

_Pansy._

She looked over it and then handed it to her owl.

"Send it to Josh." The owl hooted and flew off.

**A/N: You like? One thing, their were two people who couldn't read chapter four, I'm sorry but I don't know how that happened and I can't send them to you because my computer is playing up, but please keep reading. To all my other fans you know the drill. Reviews make me want to write more. ;) SUBTLE HINT! ;)**


	37. HOW COULD YOU!

Disclaimer: N O T H I N G

**A/N: Just one thing, I'd like to acknowledge PuNk-RoCk-SlYtHeRiN for helping me with this chapter. I told you I'd do it. ;) And one more thing, someone asked if I was really Maori, yes I am hence my name being Maori girl. Well keep reviewing.**

Chapter 37

_Should I go? Maybe I should just stay here; I mean it's probably going to be boring anyways. Whatever! The only reason for why I don't want to go is because SHE'S not going. No I owe this to myself. It's not as if I'm going to do anything stupid. And even if I did there's nothing wrong with that, it's not as if I'm not single. She's probably forgotten all about me by now._

Draco was still fighting with himself on whether he should go before he heard a faint knock at the door.

"Come in." He called out still arguing with his conscience.

"Hey good-looking. Just wanted to check if you were still coming down. I mean you're only about an hour late." Chelsea said looking down at her watch. (A/n: I don't know if they have watches but hey it's my story.)

Draco looked up still frustrated. "Oh sorry, yeah I'm coming I'll just go and get my coat."

Draco turned to get his coat from his room but was stopped when Chelsea held onto his arm. "Well you don't need to get your coat you know; I mean you look pretty hot to me." She batted her eyes seductively.

Draco felt like asking her if she had something in her eye but thought he shouldn't be rude, she did come all the way just to pick him up.

"Alright then, let's go." He held out his arm to escort him. But she waved it away.

"Actually I have to go to my room to do something; I'll meet you down there alright."

He looked at her suspiciously, but nodded anyway and headed to the party.

She turned the other corner and went to her room and stood by the fire place.

"What took you so long?"

She went up to him and kissed his lips only enough so he could just feel her touch. "I'm sorry my darling, I just had to make sure that idiot actually went. Please forgive me Josh."

He grinned at her evilly. "Of course I forgive you. Now is everything planned?"

She went to her bag and pulled out her camera. "Yes, everything is set."

Without warning he yanked her by the arm and pulled her close enough to fell his breathe on her nose. "You do more than you're supposed and I swear to God." He then gripped on to her arm tighter. "You will regret it."

She nodded obediently and immediately he let go of her. "Now, go and do what we planned and everything will turn out perfect." Once again she nodded obediently and headed towards the exit.

"Hey!" Chelsea turned to see what Josh wanted.

"Remember what I said." And Josh went back to his room.

Chelsea scuttled off scared and headed down to the party.

………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey Herms over here!" Ginny called out from the other side of the room.

As soon as she saw her, she lit up like a light bulb. "Oh my goodness Ginny, you have no idea how fucken happy I am to see you."

Ginny looked at her surprised. "Well you must be happy if you're swearing like a sailor. What are you doing here?"

Hermione shifted uncomfortably. "Believe it or not, Pansy invited me."

Ginny dropped her cup. "You are kidding me? Well I came for Blaise, right honey?"

He was standing next to her chatting with one of his friends. "Right." And he kissed her lightly on the forehead.

Hermione couldn't help but feel sad. _Draco use to do that to me._

Ginny could read her expression. "I'm sorry Herms I didn't mean to…"

"Don't worry, it's alright." And she smiled her best to reassure Ginny that she was fine with it.

"Look, how about you just have a drink, drown your sorrows." Ginny picked up a glass of wine and handed it to Hermione.

She eyed it apprehensively but thought what the hell.

"Cheers." Ginny called out in celebration.

Hermione collided her glass with Ginny's and skulled her drink back.

"Cheers!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"Oh my gosh Draco's here…. Look at him he's so sexy…. I shotgun him tonight… damn he is fine."

All the girls began to murmur as he entered the room. Truthfully he was sick of it.

But he thought he might as well socialise.

He walked over to a group of girls in his level and could see how jittery they got as he got closer.

Finally he reached them and he slicked back his hair casually. "Hi girls, my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

They all giggled. "Hi, I'm Sharnere and this is Terina, Meghan, Jessica, Jordache and Frances." They all smiled at the mention of there name.

He looked them over. _Yeah they're hot. But they're not … NO. I can't do this to myself anymore._

"Well girls, where can a guy like me get a drink around here?"

They all began to throw there arms up and ran around the room stealing drinks from complete strangers.

He missed this. Being worried about, so many girls and so little time. That was always his motto. Was being the operative word.

"Here you go Draco." Chelsea purred.

He looked at her longingly. "Where did you come from?"

The other girls gave her the evils before heading to the other side of the room.

"I was here all along. I just couldn't take watching those girls eat you up like live meat." She then leaned in and whispered into his ear. "That's my job."

He suddenly felt so naked and he froze. _What am I doing here? I shouldn't be here. I'd be lying to myself if I said I didn't miss her. I've got to go._

"Look, I'm sorry but I have to leave." He headed towards the door.

Chelsea looked around the room nervously until her eyes landed on Josh.

"Do it." He mouthed to her.

So without warning she pulled him back and kissed him eagerly. Of course Draco tried but she was too strong it wasn't until he saw a flash in the background when finally he pushed her away.

"Chelsea what the fuck?!" She wiped her lips.

"Thanks for that Draco." And she left the room, Josh tagging behind her.

Draco looked around at the stunned faces before running to his room and locking the door behind him.

"So did you get the picture? You better have because it was me that had to kiss those filthy lips, not you."

Josh sniggered. "Don't worry I got it."

With a wave of Josh's wand there in front of them was a re enactment of Draco and Chelsea kissing.

"Now we send it to pansy." Josh said victoriously.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

A few drinks later and Hermione was tipsy and singing to Ginny.

"Lonely, I'm so lonely; I have nobody for my own. Have you heard that song before? I have. Well obviously I have if I'm singing it. That's how I feel at the moment because a certain person isn't here. No names." Ginny laughed at her friend making a complete idiot of herself.

Suddenly an owl flew in the room. Pansy grinned evilly knowing what it was.

Pansy opened it and looked over it before chuckling.

"Hey Granger looks like there's some mail for you. How about we put it on the wall so that everyone can see it." Pansy then whispered an incantation and there in clear view for everyone to see was Draco kissing another girl.

Hermione froze. She didn't know what to do.

Ginny walked up to Pansy ignoring her friend's sudden change of attitude. "Pansy you fucken slut, you done this on purpose didn't you."

Pansy glared at her. "How dare you address me, you filthy little redhead."

"STOP IT YOU TWO!" Hermione called out.

Everyone stopped what they were doing.

"You know what Gin; I'm going to go to bed." Without letting her friend object she ran to her room in tears.

_How could you… MALFOY!_

**A/N: You like? You guys know the drill. Press the little go button pretty please. Oh yeah and I uploaded chapter four again for those who couldn't get it last time. I hope it worked.**


	38. duel

Disclaimer: N O T H I N G

**A/N: To kelli, yes I already know that. I had acknowledged that author in a previous chapter. But thanks for pointing that out.**

Chapter 38

Hermione ran like the wind blew. Where she was going, she didn't know. But it sure wasn't to her dorm because she passed that about ten minutes ago.

_I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM!_

BANG!

Without warning she went smashing into someone causing her to fall back hard on her ass.

She didn't know which one hurt the most, her ass from the concrete ground or her head from all the alcohol she had.

She still felt a bit dizzy when someone pulled her up suddenly. "Hermione, are you alright?"

Hermione looked to see who was so rude to interrupt her little marathon.

"Yeah Blaise I'm fine. Don't worry about it." She pushed pass him to keep on running but she was stopped when he grabbed on to her arm.

"Look Hermione, Pansy probably had something to do with this. You know he wouldn't do it intentionally." Hermione could see the sincerity in his eyes and couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks Blaise you're a good friend." She hugged him and then kissed him on the cheek before deciding to go back to her dorm for a much needed slumber.

Blaise however was still pissed off that he would do that decided to send his weekly owl to Draco a couple of days earlier.

As soon as he entered his room he put quill to parchment.

_Draco,_

_What the fuck were you thinking? I know you have something for Hermione but to make her jealous like this is low, even for you. You've lost her now, and this is your fault. Every week you ask me to look out for her and tell me about the times you two spent together and then you and pull a stunt like this. I really thought you had changed. I guess I was wrong. And don't apologise to me, apologise to her._

_Blaise._

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_WHAT THE FUCK IS HE TALKING ABOUT?_

Draco had just received an owl and was still trying to figure out what the hell Blaise was on about.

_What does he mean I've lost her? And what is this about me apologising? And what stunt did I pull? I'm totally lost._

"Draco hurry up, we have another meeting to attend to." Josh called out.

Draco looked up from his parchment and tossed it aside.

They both headed outside where they took a hold of the diamond ring.

Upon entering the meeting room their were a few people who were smiling or giving Draco the thumbs up much to his surprise.

_What the hell is everyone smiling at me for?_

All of them that is except for Blaise, he didn't even make eye contact with Draco.

"Now that everyone is here, let this meeting commence."

But instead of concentrating Draco was trying to get Blaise's attention. Something he didn't achieve.

"The war will start in exactly one fortnight. The next couple of weeks will be vital in our victory against all those who disobey my orders. And we will once again have the power reign over all."

Everyone applauded to the dark lord and the meeting went on.

"As always we will start of with a practise duel between two of the young ones, any volunteers."

Lucius pushed Draco into the middle.

"Ah very good, anyone else." The Dark Lord called out in his evil drawl.

Blaise stepped out much to Draco's surprise. _What is he doing, we promised we wouldn't duel each other. Flaming idiot._

"Alright, wands at the ready." They both squared off. Draco however gave him a 'what the fuck are you doing' look. Blaise ignored it and carried on.

"And… DUEL!"

"STUPEFY!!!" Without warning Blaise made the first hit, but his reflexes were way to fast and Draco jump to the side.

He looked up to see total anger.

_Two can play that game Blaise._

Draco then casually brushed himself off and stood up once again.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" (A/N: I can't remember what it is sorry :()

Then as if someone had flicked a switch they were duelling, shouting a variety of curses and counter curses. Until finally.

"CRUCATIUS!" Blaise had called out the last curse as Draco fell to the ground in agonising pain.

Blaise then ran to Draco's side and called it out once more before kneeling down so they were face to face with each other.

"You shouldn't have done that to her Draco." He whispered loud enough for him to hear.

"What are you…. talking… about you…. idiot!" Draco yelped in between all the pain he was experiencing.

"Don't play the innocent little angel. You know EXACTLY what you did." Blaise spat out.

Draco looked up at him totally confused. "I swear… mate… I don't know what you're… on about." Draco yelped out once again.

Blaise then looked at him and saw he was telling the truth.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Blaise then stopped the curse and held out his hand to lend Draco a hand.

Draco was going to push it aside at first but then he thankfully took a hold of it and hauled himself up.

"Now everyone get into pairs and practise your duelling techniques, AT ONCE!"

Everyone scattered to find a partner.

Draco and Blaise looked at each other and nodded.

Blaise then took him to the far corner of the room to talk to him.

"You seriously have no idea what I'm talking about do you?" Blaise asked in a quiet tone.

Draco was still wiping all the dirt from his robes. "No, I have absolutely no fucken clue why you're so fucken pissed off at me. What's going on?"

Blaise then looked at him embarrassed. "Sorry mate, I honestly thought you knew what I was talking about."

Draco still gave him a blank expression.

"Well haven't you noticed how everyone has been looking at you today?"

Draco thought about it. _Well I did get a few too many smiles._

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Last night Pansy threw a party. And for some reason she invited Hermione."

Draco immediately began to tense up. "What did that bitch do to her?"

Blaise began to scratch the back of his neck. "Well, technically it's not what she did. It's more what you did."

Draco once again gave him a black expression.

"Just as Hermione was getting comfortable Pansy got sent an owl. She then mumbled a spell to show everyone what it was and…"

Draco grabbed Blaise's shoulders and shook them vigorously. "And what?"

"Well… there was a picture of you and some blonde snogging."

Draco froze. He felt as if his whole world had fallen apart.

But before he could feel sorry for himself he knew exactly who was to blame for this.

"Josh." Draco said out loud.

"What was that?" Blaise asked confused.

"This was all that bitch Josh's fault. I am going to melt his fucken whistle right off. What did Hermione do?" He asked suddenly.

Blaise looked down at the ground. "She didn't do anything she just ran. I found her about a half an hour later still running. She didn't look very happy Draco. You have to fix this."

Draco looked at him reassuringly. "Don't worry I will."

**A/N: OH MY GOODNESS PEOPLE. Where is the faith? A lot of people are asking whether or not I know what I'm doing. Well not in so many words but you know. Don't worry everything will turn out in the end. Just keep reading and you'll see why Draco and Hermione can't be together. Also to J thanks for that review me being an amateur at this kind of thing it's good to hear your input. Love you all. Please review. NO BURNS PLEASE. And also yes I know my grammar sucks with the their, there and they're. I'm terrible thanks to the reviewer who pointed that out.**


	39. surprise attack

Disclaimer: N O T H I N G

Chapter 39

**A/N: Okay so maybe the last chapter was kind of a fill in. But hey it's better than nothing right?**

"Welcome everyone to our meeting."

It had been more than a week after Pansy's party and Hermione was still coping. Even her school work was declining. She couldn't really care less. She was too busy thinking about a certain Slytherin.

"As everyone is aware there is only one more week before the beginning of the war." Dumbledore said in his superior tone. Everyone nodded in agreement, that is everyone but Hermione.

"THERE'S BEEN AN ATTACK!!!"

Out of nowhere, Neville came bursting through the great hall doors.

Everybody rose from their seats to see what all the commotion was about.

"Mr Longbottom, what is the meaning of this intrusion?" Dumbledore asked sounding worried but pissed off at the same time. (A/N: I know that's kind of out of character but hey it's funny to think he'd ever be pissed off, and plus it's my story)

Neville was still leaning over with his hands on his knees trying to breathe.

"There's… been… an… attack" He spat out the last bit as if that was all the energy he had left.

He then held out the daily prophet.

Dumbledore snatched it from him. "How did you get this, the post doesn't come until tomorrow?"

Neville went red in the ears. "My grandma sends the daily prophet early. Thinks it's important I know what's happening in the wizarding world."

Dumbledore then nodded and read over the front page. And sure enough there in front of him was a picture of two people in body bags with muggle police men working around them.

"Read it out loud Albus." Mrs Weasley called out impatiently.

Dumbledore then pushed his spectacles up a tad to get a better view and read it out loud.

"NEWS FLASH.

Last night at the late hours two muggles were killed unmercifully by he-who-must-not-be-named. Their mangled bodies were found in their home by a neighbour that night when they came home and noticed a broken window. After knocking a few times the individual entered the premises to see a gang of hooded figures. The neighbour asked them what they were doing in the house but they did not answer and instead evaporated in to thin air. The neighbour has said "I walked in and they were all cheering at something. One of them sound like he was a snake. He was hissing. The only one that stood out for me was a blonde haired boy. He looked around 18, 19. He was cackling in a freaky voice. I'll never forget it." The muggle police men have given no statement of how this has happened, but we know exactly what happened. This may be a sign to show the return of he-who-must-not-be-named. The muggles found the deceased were those of Emma and James Granger."

Dumbledore stopped.

Hermione froze but quickly walked to the front of the table and snatched the paper off Albus. She scanned over it once more. _This can't be happening. Mum… Dad._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

She let out a piercing scream and then fell in a heap to the floor.

Harry and Ron ran to her and picked her lifeless like body up.

"Take her to her dormitory boys." Dumbledore said in a sympathetic tone.

They both nodded and carried her to her room. All the way there people were giving them questioning stares. Some even thought she was dead.

_That blonde haired boy couldn't possibly have been…_

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Draco, come on we have to go."

Draco looked up at Josh puzzled. "What are you talking about it's only Thursday we don't have a meeting until this weekend."

Josh shook his head. "No, something has happened. Hurry up we can't be late… AGAIN"

Draco sniggered. "Fine then. But just so you know I was bloody starving."

Dinner had just started and Draco hadn't eaten all day.

Upon entering there were sparkles flying all over the place. "Have they started without us?" Draco asked confused.

"Ah, you are here." Voldemort slithered.

"If I may have everyone's attention." Everybody ceased their actions.

"I have decided to do a surprise attack to commence our up coming defeat." Everyone cheered everyone that is but Draco and Blaise. They looked at each other totally confused.

"Once we have done this, all will be scared. Both of the muggle and wizard world."

"Who is the target?" An eager death eater called out.

Voldemort rose from his throne. "I have decided on a muggle couple. It will signify that I will not only conquer the wizard world, but also the muggle world."

Everybody cheered in celebration.

"They are." Voldemort continued. "Emma and James Granger."

Draco nearly died.

_NO FUCKEN WAY._

Draco made his way over to Blaise until finally they were standing next to each other.

"What the fuck are we going to do Blaise, that's Mione's parents."

Blaise shrugged. "There's nothing we can do."

"LET US BEGIN OUR ATTACK."

Everybody threw their hands up in triumph and followed the Dark Lord.

Draco and Blaise decided to fall back so they could head back and warn Hermione.

Quietly they tip toed back to the entrance until. "Going somewhere you two?"

Josh had been lurking in the shadows.

They both sniggered and instead followed the crowd.

Everyone took a hold of an old boot before apparating to the Granger's household.

All the way there Draco and Blaise were trying to figure out ways to send a message or warning until finally. "Blaise I have a plan. But there will be a major sacrifice. Can you stall that fucker Josh for ten minutes tops?"

Blaise nodded and done as Draco asked.

It was dark by the time they all arrived so as they entered the house all the lights were out.

"Find them." Voldemort hissed.

Everyone went their separate ways throughout the house to search for Mr and Mrs Granger.

Draco and Blaise bolted to the bedrooms.

They ran up a flight of stairs before finding a hallway. As they switched on the light they saw it had about three doors on each side.

They both looked at each other before splitting up and going through each door.

Draco however was trying his hardest to concentrate as he entered Hermione's room.

_Oh my gosh I'm actually in her room._

"Draco, hurry the fuck up!" Blaise yelled snapping him out of his trance.

As each door slammed they quickened the pace hoping the next door would lead them to the Grangers.

Until finally they reached the last door.

They charged through it and found Crabbe and Goyle pointing their wands at their heads.

"Ah, so you two decided to join us huh?"

Draco took a step forward but then Crabbe pointed his wand at Draco. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Draco was somewhat surprised, but he had noticed over the past few months they had grown to think for themselves. Something he liked to give himself credit for.

Draco, Josh, Crabbe and Goyle came trudging down the stairs with their wands pointed at Emma and James' heads.

"Ah, I see the young ones have found our treasure."

Emma and James looked around the room nervously.

Voldemort then glided to the two frightened adults and eyed them over like they were a piece of filth.

"Any last requests before I end your pitiful life."

David went to open his mouth but was surprised when Blaise came out of nowhere and kicked him over.

"He doesn't deserve to speak to you Dark Lord. Just end their lives so we can celebrate."

Voldemort grinned evilly. "Yes, you are right. But I think that you and Draco deserve the honours of killing them."

Draco looked at Blaise sceptically, but nodded anyway.

They then lay Mr and Mrs Granger down.

Blaise and Draco looked at each other signalling they were ready.

"AVADA KEDAVRA."

Bright sparks shot of both their wands and went soaring at the Grangers who were screaming out in agony

Everybody cheered in celebration, even Draco and Blaise. Until they heard faint knock at the doors.

However Draco carried on cackling, even when the stranger entered.

"Let us leave!" Voldemort hissed. And with a swoop of everyone's cape they all vanished.

"Are you sure we done the right thing Draco." Blaise asked sceptically.

Draco patted his friend on the back. "Definitely."

**A/N: Hi. So you like? Don't worry everything will turn out. Remember it's just a matter of faith. Ya'll know what to do. Press that little go button and hey presto REVIEW. Hehehe. **


	40. did you just call me hunny?

Disclaimer: N O T H I N G

Chapter 40

**A/N: Merry Xmas and a happy new year to everyone. Sorry I've taken so long, I just had the best holiday ever. Well here is the latest chapter. Thank you to everyone for their reviews. :):: applauds to everyone :: I'M SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG I PROMISE I'LL NEVER LEAVE YOU GUYS HANGING LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN.**

Hermione was strolling to the Great hall Breakfast thinking about which homework she should do first.

_Well I could do the transfiguration paper and then finish off what Snape gave me. Or I could just-_

When out of nowhere a pair of hands covered her mouth and pulled her into an empty class room.

As soon as they let go of her she spun around to see who these strangers were.

"I should have guessed. What do you two low lives want?"

But without warning they both enveloped her in a crushing hug.

"CRABBE... GOYLE... WHAT THE HELL…. ARE YOU ….. DOING!"

Hermione yelled out in pain.

"We've missed you so much hun. If it weren't for your friends..."

Hermione pushed herself away from her enemies.

"What the fuck are you talking about? And Goyle, did you just call me hun?"

Suddenly Crabbe slapped Hermione lightly on the hand. "Don't you swear like that to your father young lady."

Hermione looked at them both quizzically before bursting with laughter. "Seriously you two what the hell is going on?"

Crabbe and Goyle nodded at each other before Crabbe took a hold of Hermione's arm, which she tried to loosen but gave up with the slight grip he put on her.

"We need to talk to you about some thing. Sit down for a second and we'll explain everything."

Hermione heard the seriousness in Crabbe's voice and took a seat.

"What's the matter." She asked curiously.

"It's about your friend Draco Malfoy."

FLASHBACK……………………………………………..

"Find them." Voldemort hissed.

Everyone went their separate ways throughout the house to search for Mr and Mrs Granger.

Draco and Blaise bolted to the bedrooms.

They ran up a flight of stairs before finding a hallway. As they switched on the light they saw it had about three doors on each side.

They both looked at each other before splitting up and going through each door.

Draco however was trying his hardest to concentrate as he entered Hermione's room.

_Oh my gosh I'm actually in her room._

"Draco, hurry the fuck up!" Blaise yelled snapping him out of his trance.

As each door slammed they quickened the pace hoping the next door would lead them to the Grangers.

Until finally they reached the last door.

They charged through it and found Crabbe and Goyle pointing their wands at their heads.

"Ah, so you two decided to join us huh?"

Draco took a step forward but then Crabbe pointed his wand at Draco. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Draco was somewhat surprised, but he had noticed over the past few months they had grown to think for themselves. Something he liked to give himself credit for.

"Look you flaming idiots. Get out of the way so we can get them to the Dark Lord." For the second time Draco tried to side step Crabbe but was suddenly hit with the crucatius curse. (a/n: remember I don't know how to spell that.)

"AAAAARRRGGGGHHHHH! BLAISE…. HELP ME!"

The Grangers stirred from their sleep and when they saw everything sat up in fright. But before either of them could say anything Blaise yelled out a curse.

"EXPELLARMIUS!" At the same Crabbe and Goyle's wands came flying out of their hands. Draco stood up in his previous state and brushed lightly at his robes.

"Draco we know you're on THERE side."

"Yeah we all know you've crossed over. And as soon as WE hand the Granger's over we're going to tell the Dark Lord about you're relationship with that mudblood." Crabbe carried on.

Draco suddenly pounced onto Crabbe causing him to fall back on to Hermione's parents.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE!" Mr Granger finally called out.

Draco then pulled himself off of Crabbe.

_Shit what do I say? I have to make a good first impression on her parents. It's a tad bit late now._

Blaise saw how Draco was hesitating and answered for the both of them.

"We're saving you Mr Granger." Blaise said calmly.

Crabbe and Goyle froze. "I knew it!" Goyle shouted in triumph.

But before either of them could move Draco and Blaise pinned them down.

As big as Crabbe and Goyle were they were still weak compared to Draco and Blaise.

"I'm sorry but… this is… for the good… of everyone." And unknowingly in unison they knocked the two ogre like boys out with a hard hook to the head.

Draco and Blaise stood up and saw two frightened and confused adults.

"I know this is kind of a weird thing to ask but uh, could I have a lock of your hair?" Draco said in an embarrassed yet chirpy tone.

Mr Granger however was anything but chirpy and gave them both a stern look.

"… Please?" Draco added.

END OF FLASH BACK…………………………………..

"Then after that we swapped our hair and drank some polyjuice hey presto we turned into these two… things."

Hermione was still wide eyed and in shock.

_He… he… I can't believe… Draco._

"Hunny, hello, are you there?" Crabbe said waving his arms around in front of her.

"Mum, dad?" She finally replied looking from one to the other.

"Yes Mione it's us." Goyle said smiling.

Without warning Hermione leapt up and hugged them as if her life depended on it.

She pulled away from them still teary eyed. "Did Mal, I mean Draco really do this for you two?"

They nodded in unison.

She turned and ran out of the room.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Mr Granger called out.

"I HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!" She called back and headed to her destination sprinting.

**Sorry I know it's a cliff hanger, but I hey like cliffy's. PLEASE REVIEWS. Thank you so much for putting up with me and some of the reviews have truly made my day. ::TEAR::**


	41. What is josh planning?

Chapter 41

Disclaimer: N O T H I N G

**Once again everyone I am very sorry for the delay it's just that a million things have happened to me all at once. There is one thing I would like to say. Whoever put their name as I'm glad I wasted an hour of your life, after your brutal criticism. You obviously have a shitty life and depend on me to give you some fairytale to make you all better. Sorry about that everyone else. If you don't understand what I'm talking about then go into my reviews and look for a review some idiot left me and abuse he… she… it! in your reviews please. THANKS!**

Hermione glided pass everyone occasionally knocking over a first year. But she didn't care. She didn't even stop to apologise, she just carried on towards her dorm until finally she reached it.

She stood in her fireplace and took some floo powder from the little sack sitting on the mantle piece. Earlier that year Draco was authorized a floo connection in their dorm by way of his father. Obviously so it was easier for Draco to attend any 'meetings'.

But before going to her destination she ran to her room and looked herself over just to make sure she was presentable. She smiled at her reflection and headed back to the fireplace.

She picked up some floo powder and yelled out "Beauxbatons Academy" before throwing it beneath her.

………………………………………………………………

Josh was once again asked to go to the head master's office and entered the room.

"Good evening Headmaster, how may I grace you with my presence this time." Josh said in his nonchalant tone.

The headmaster turned around from his large leather seat with his fingers crossed and a stern expression on his face.

"You know precisely why you were sent here Joshua. This is the umpteenth time-"

Before he could continue an elf entered the room.

"Excuse me headmaster but Liam in fourth year has flooded the girl's toilets again."

The headmaster nodded and stood up to exit. But just as he opened the door he turned around and looked at Josh.

"Don't touch ANYTHING. And don't run off either I have not finished with you."

He then turned in a huff and exited the room.

Josh however sniggered and wondered around the room curiously. Their were a large amount of bibs and bobs lying around. Even Josh knew better than touch any of them as they may have been rigged with some sort of hex if it was even breathed on.

CRASH!

Suddenly without warning a wave of ash came flooding through with such force that Josh had to grab on to something to stable himself.

He looked into the fireplace to see who it was but could only see a girl coughing her lungs out. He went over to help her and jerked her out towards one of the sofas in the room.

As he sat her down her identity slowly unravelled itself.

"MYA!" He exclaimed totally taken aback.

Hermione angrily knowing only one person that would ever call her that punched him straight in the face.

Josh's face whipped back in total surprise. He faced her with his hand covering his eye.

"OW. What the fuck was that for Mya?" He moaned.

She stood up and brushed at her clothing. "Ah shove off."

And then she sprinted towards the door but not before Josh could block her off.

She looked up at him pissed off. "What? Do you want the other eye to match that one?"

He smirked. "Now, now Mya. Don't be so frisky. I would just like to know why of all places you would be here. Wouldn't have anything to do with someone with a name starting with D and ending in raco?"

But instead of answering she gave him another shiner.

This time Josh was close to tears. _When did she get so tough?_

Once again she tried to get pass him but he still held his position.

"Look, if you want me to beat the shit out of you then be my guest and stay where you are." Hermione said impatiently.

He gave her an innocent smile and waved his arms in disagreement.

"No Mya. I would just like to make a truce with you."

Hermione stood back and examined this stranger.

"Where is Josh and what have you done with him?"

He chuckled slightly. "No seriously. And to prove it I will even lead you to Mr Malfoy himself. Now does that seem fair or does that seem fair?"

She looked at him unsurely, but thought that was the best idea as she had no clue where Draco was anyway.

"Well, hurry up then. I need to find him."

He grinned and then led the way.

_Mya you silly girl. All you had to do was stay with me and none of this would have happened._

"He's in my house so we sleep in the same dorm. Come on I'll lead the way." And Josh trudged towards his room.

All the way there Hermione was two thirds of a step behind him until finally they came to a portrait of a witch cackling on her broomstick.

"Password my dearies." She yelled out.

"England, Ireland, Scotland, Wales." Josh replied.

The witch let out a final cackle and opened the door.

Hermione without warning burst through and searched the entire dorm but alas her Slytherin prince was nowhere to be found. Just as she was about to go back to the common room and blow Josh up something caught her eye.

It was glistening in one of the bedside draws.

She thought better than to pry but curiosity got the best of her.

As she edged closer she saw that it was a diamond ring.

She had never seen a ring so elegant with a rock so big.

She reached for it. _I'll just try it on once. That's all; it's not as if I'm going to steal it. _Her hands got closer and closer to her prize.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice said from the door.

She looked up to see. "Josh. What are you talking about? I was just looking." She retaliated hoping she wasn't caught out.

"And besides why would you care, I'm surprised you haven't taken it for yourself."

He grinned. "Ah but you see that ring belongs to the one you seek."

_As a portkey that is… Maybe this will work out for me in the end._

Her face lit up. "Really? Well I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

_I wonder what he was doing with this. Was it for a certain person?_

Josh read her mind. "And if you wanted to know, that was actually a gift for you." He replied slickly.

She blushed a bit. "Are you serious? How do you know this?"

He strolled towards her slowly as not to scare her off. "Why, he told me himself. He talks a lot about you you know."

She blushed once more still looking adoringly at the diamond ring.

"Go on Mya try it on."

Josh picked it up and placed it on her wedding finger.

But before Hermione could even enjoy the moment she felt something pull at her naval.

_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!_

**A/N: THEIR YOU GO! Hope you all like it. Just a few more chapters to go and then finished. YA'LL COME BACK NOW YA HEAR!**


	42. he's taken her away from me

**A/N: THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH. And also to raven 04 I am so happy that you read my story as I am one of your many fans. Please keep reviewing and I hope you like this. MWAH! I'm so so so so so so so so so SO sorry it's been a while since I last posted but I just got our comp back as it had a few problems so please please please forgive me. : Down on knees begging":'( oh yeah, and did I say I was sorry?**

"PROFESSOR! PROFESSOR!" Draco was waving his arm in the air impatiently.

The Professor looked up from his scroll to see who was interrupting his reading.

"Yes Mr Malfoy?" He replied annoyingly.

"Professor I left one of my parchments back in my dorm. Could I pretty please go and get it?" He did his best innocent voice.

The professor eyed him suspiciously before waving his arm non-chalantly to signal he could leave.

"Five minutes and counting Mr Malfoy." He replied.

Draco smirked and exited.

_Thank God, five more minutes and I swear I would have fallen asleep from boredom. I'll just hang out in my dorm for a few minutes before I have to return._

Draco dordled (a/n: don't know how to spell it) all the way to his dorm before he could hear some whispers. A boy and a girl.

"Oh for goodness sake, please say nobody is blessing the dorm." Draco said exasperated.

"England, Ireland, Scotland, Wales." Draco said before the witch could ask him for the password.

As he entered he noticed the voices were coming from his room.

He started striding towards his room. _Who the hell is in my room? _But as he heard a female voice he slowed down.

"It couldn't be…Hermione?" His heart was pounding so fast now he felt like it was vibrating.

But as his hopes went up they were brought back down by another familiar voice.

"Why, he told me himself. He talks a lot about you you know."

Draco felt his fists clenching.

_What is he doing with her? And who keeps talking about my girl?_

He unconsciously broke into a sprint before smashing open his door where he saw before him the woman he loved with the boy he loathed the most.

He looked down to what they were focusing on and saw the diamond ring. His heart rate increased, but before he could warn Hermione they disappeared.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

………………………………………………….

"Where is she? She's never late." Harry and Ron stood nervously at the head of the table waiting for Hermione to turn up to the meeting.

Everyone was focused on the two teenagers waiting for Hermione to grace them with her presence.

It was only a week before the beginning of The Battle and every meeting became more and more important.

They were almost finished with the potion, they just needed the final touches. But this was not to happen unless Hermione showed up.

Mrs Weasley stood up from her seat and tip toed over to Ron and Harry as if no one could see her.

"Ah, boys where is Hermione? She is already half an hour late and we don't have time to fuss about."

Harry and Ron looked at each other unsure of what to say.

"Uh… you see mum… she went to the uh…" Ron fiddled with his fingers nervously.

Suddenly without warning a wave of ash from the fireplace came rushing through the hall, with Draco enclosed in it.

"He's taken her… he's taken her away from me." Draco was now leaning over and coughing his throat out.

Professor Dumbledore made his way over to Draco and held his wand to his throat while saying an incantation. Sure enough Draco was breathing properly again.

"Mr Malfoy, what is all this commotion about?"

"It's Josh, he kidnapped Hermione. She's probably with the Dark Lord as we speak."

**Sorry I know that was short but I needed to get it out of the way. Once again I promise I won't take that long to update ever again. Now work your magic and press that little go button to send me a review. Oh and also I LUV THE 6TH BOOK. Anyone want to debate bout it or even talk about it just check out my email address on my profile thingymajiggy. : passes out caramel slices:**


	43. here's your reward

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot mmmmkay :)**

**A/N: This is my reply to all the lovely, beautiful fabulous people out there that reviewed:**

**Ivory Core: You're welcome and once again I'm sorry for taking so long I promise I won't do it again.**

**Aurorblu: Yes I know it was short but I'll take the fact that you ate my cake a sign that you forgive me.**

**Furia: short I know but better than nothing right. And what professor?**

**Moosies rule: Thanks buddy.**

**Heavens demise: I know, he's the devil.**

**Lolarak: I CRIED TOO:'(**

**Sunflower18: Yes you should you don't know what you're missing mate.**

**Foxrcrchick99: Well here's the chapter, now you don't have to die mmkay!**

**WiccaWitch: Yes, I know I know. I'm a terrible person for leaving everyone hanging.**

**Tara825c: Thank you so much for taking the time to read it all in one go, and yes I feel the same way about Draco in those chapters.**

**Bianca: Keep reading please, I know it gets confusing but it'll all work out in the end.**

**Lalala: Thanks… I think?**

**StreetRacinChiki: Calm down girl here it is lol.**

**Kayree: Don't worry it's not demanding, this ones for you.**

**Avchocaholic: You're welcome, and thanks for that.**

**TrueBluePotterFan: Yes Josh is quite a character, I don't know where he came from, don't worry by the sounds of it no one likes him :)**

**twirlergurl09: yeah I only read d/hr fics too thanks for reading mine.**

**Leana: thanks a lot; I'm glad you like it**

**Draco's love666: I'm glad you like my story so much, but you don't have to take it out on your computer. Here ya go.**

**XxCrystallinExXxAnDxXxCookiExX: I've already thanked you but thanks again for leaving a review for every single chapter.**

**WiccanWitch88: Thanks, I'm glad you like it so far**

**Daretodream: Thanks and keep reading it gets better honest.**

**Draco and Hermione lurver: Thanks for pointing that out, for those who don't know what I mean I put dordle instead of dawdle, I told you I don't know how to spell.**

**Hayley: Thanks, Here it is.**

**Alexaj: Okay then because you asked nicely I'll make more chapters.**

**Dracosgurl88: Good, don't stop reading it.**

**Tanya: Thanks, here's the update.**

**xxfOrBiDdEnxx: Firstly, yes I know I'm a terrible speller I'm trying my best, secondly, I'll try to make my chapters longer it's just me being lazy :p thirdly, just have faith young one everything will fall into place and lastly please don't explode, unless somehow you can still send me reviews.**

**Vritti: Thanks for reading my story so quickly and I'm glad you liked the caramel slices; I'm addicted to them now.**

**Seaweedqueen: Don't worry everything will turn out how it's supposed to.**

**Rikuedlover: Thanks, you're so crapping awesome for leaving me a review.**

**AND FOR EVERY ONE OF YOU. Don't worry you all think I don't know what I'm doing but I promise you it will all work out. I'm sure I know my own story guys :looks around nervously: sorry if I missed anyone out but my computer isn't the best and some of the reviews I couldn't see for some silly reason. Well here you go.**

**Chapter 43**

"Hello…"

Drip… drip… drip… drip… drip… drip…

"Hello is anyone out there?"

Drip… drip… drip… drip… drip… drip…

Hermione had gained consciousness after being hit on the head.

She felt her forehead and sure enough there was fresh blood dripping from her hand.

She tried to remember everything that had happened.

_I went looking for Draco and instead I found Josh… who gave me a ring… WHICH WAS ACTUALLY A PORTKEY!_

Hermione suddenly became more aware of her surroundings.

"Josh you jerk this isn't funny."

_Please don't say he's brought me to…_

"Miss Granger."

The hair on the back of Hermione's neck stood on end at the sound of her name. The voice was so croaky, snake-like even.

She slowly turned around to come face to face with evil itself, making sure not to show her fear of course.

"We finally meet… Lord Voldemort."

…………………………………………………………..

"Hurry up you old fool we have no time to muck about, I know he's taken her to the Dark Lord."

Draco was impatiently grabbing at Professor Dumbledore's robes like a child begging for a toy.

Dumbledore simply looked down on him over his half moon spectacle giving him a look that halted Draco's previous actions.

"Mr Malfoy in order for me to assist you in this little crusade I must get some back up to aid us. You do not expect us alone to defeat Lord Voldemort and his deatheaters?"

Draco scowled at the fact that he was right.

"Albus, what are we to do?" Professor McGonagall was now past fear and was more angry, now that one of her most treasured students was under a great threat.

Professor Dumbledore turned to face all those present from the Order of the Phoenix.

"We must finish what we came here to do. And then we shall retrieve Miss Granger."

"WHAT!" Harry, Ron and Draco all said in unison.

They looked at eachother nervously but Draco just pushed it aside.

"What do you mean finish off what you came here to- aaargh" Draco grabbed at his left arm and felt that familiar burn. The Deatheaters mark.

Professor Snape stood up from his seat clutching his left arm also.

"Come Mr Malfoy we must leave immediately. You understand Professor Dumbledore?"

"Very well Professor Snape, but if trouble befalls either of you we shall be there."

Snape bowed and then grabbed Draco by the arm dragging him to the fire place.

They both then grabbed a handful of floo powder and yelled out in unanimity, "The Dungeons."

And with a roar of green flames, they disappeared.

Harry looked towards Professor Dumbledore. "But sir, Hermione has the prophecy how are supposed to know what to do next?"

Dumbledore stood for a few seconds pondering what Harry had just told him.

He once again turned towards all those present to address everyone. "Do not worry we have almost accomplished our goal we just need the finishing touches, the only ingredient we are missing is the Slytherin's blood which we will retrieve from Professor Snape once we see him. Now let's commence the meeting."

And sure enough everyone leapt from their seats like they were on fire and continued their mission.

Ron grabbed Harry by his cloak before they both joined the rowdy crowd. "Harry, we can't mess up this time, they have Mione."

Harry nodded and grabbed his had for reassurance. "Don't worry mate, we'll do it for her. Let's do it for Hermione."

……………………………………………………………………

"Hurry Mr Malfoy, we are late enough as it is." Draco was trailing behind Snape stomping the whole way.

They were just about to turn around the last corner before Snape swiftly twirled around and grabbed hold of Draco's shoulders.

"Now Mr Malfoy, it is critical that you do not let up our knowledge of Miss Granger, understood?" Draco looked down angrily but nodded in response.

They then continued and entered the room where a group of hooded figures were gathered.

Draco lifted his hood and joined Blaise whom he always recognised even with the hood on.

"Hey mate, do you have any idea what's going on?" Blaise asked confused.

"You don't think anything has gone wrong do you?

However before Draco could reply there was silence.

Their attention turned to a platform descending from the ceiling.

When it finally had landed on the ground, Draco saw Lord Voldemort, Josh and what looked like a big cage covered with a dark silk material.

Draco was ready to lunge, but even he knew better than to attack him in front of every single death eater and The Dark Lord.

Everyone, including Draco, bowed down to him and then rose again before taking off their hoods.

"WELCOME ALL. I am sure you are all wondering why I have gathered you all so suddenly."

He then went and stood next to Josh. "Today, thanks to our fellow death eater here, I have the answer to all our problems right under this here silk cloak."

Draco's fists were now clenched.

"If you would remove it please Josh."

Josh removed the material and their in all her naked glory was Hermione with only a blindfold, a gag in her mouth and her hands were tied behind her back. She was lying on the ground covered in dirt, unconscious.

Blaise grabbed Draco knowing already he was going to attack.

"Don't do it mate. Not yet." Draco had to look down. He couldn't take in the sight of the one he loved so helpless, and he couldn't do a thing.

"As a reward you Josh, can do with her what you like before anyone else gets their hands on her."

Josh gave him a devious smile and then went towards the cage. But before he did he suddenly stopped and turned back towards everyone present.

"Actually, none of this would have been possible without… Draco Malfoy. For his help I think he deserves to torture her first."

Everyone turned to the back of the room where Draco stood totally shocked.

He slowly made his way up to the front, walking with his staunch stature as to not show his fear. As he got closer Hermione came more and more into view. She had cuts all over her beautiful body, probably from Lord Voldemort.

"Ah yes, you're very humble Josh, Draco you can do with her what you like and in front of us all also to show us your dedication."

Draco smirked to his father, who couldn't be prouder at the moment.

_Oh God what do I do?_

**A/N: I know that's kind of crappy but I'm having a writers block at the moment sorry. Thanks once again for all the reviews. PREACH. :Hands out caramel slices:**


	44. you must

Disclaimer: I ONLY OWN THE PLOT.

**A/N: OMG GUYS I AM SO SORRY THAT ITS TAKEN SO LONG FOR ME TO UPDATE IM SO SO SORRY PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE FORGIVE ME… look guys I know I have no excuses so I'm jus going to stop the grovelling and carry on with the story hope you guys enjoy!**

_Previously…_

"Actually, none of this would have been possible without… Draco Malfoy. For his help I think he deserves to torture her first."

Everyone turned to the back of the room where Draco stood totally shocked.

He slowly made his way up to the front, walking with his staunch stature as to not show his fear. As he got closer Hermione came more and more into view. She had cuts all over her beautiful body, probably from Lord Voldemort.

"Ah yes, you're very humble Josh, Draco you can do with her what you like and in front of us all also to show us your dedication."

Draco smirked to his father, who couldn't be prouder at the moment.

_Oh God what do I do?_

"… and just a little bit more, yes that will do." Harry was putting the final touches on the potion.

He sat down for a moment and contemplated on what was about to take place. The greatest war in wizardry history.

Ron turned to see Harry with a sad look on his face and sat down to comfort him. "Look mate, we can save her we've done it before we can do it again… and yes I know an ogre is totally different to the Dark Lord (refer to Harry Potter and the Philosophers stone) but we can do it, right mate?"

Harry nodded and gave him a little grin. He had to smile at how naïve Ron was but at the same time his courage and love for his friends always displayed his mature side.

"Yeah, we can do it." Harry said patting Ron on the back.

"And I think we are ready everyone." Everyone within the Great Hall turned towards Professor Dumbledore.

"For Hermione." Harry and Ron said to each other, and everyone gathered to get ready to face Lord Voldemort.

…………………………………….

"Well Draco, we're waiting." Josh couldn't help but snigger.

Draco eyed his father nervously.

_I have to do something, if I don't Daddy Malfoy will kill her and I and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if she died on my behalf. Oh my beautiful Hermione what have I done?_

He turned towards Hermione and bit back the tears and suddenly saw a slight movement from her.

……………………………………

"Hermione…. Hermione this way."

She looked up and suddenly she was in the school library again.

She turned her attention to the voice and saw Harry folks ushering her to follow.

Slowly but for some reason painfully she stood up. As she looked down she noticed bruises and cuts all over the place.

"Hermione, be quick, we have no time." She nauseously made her way over to the back of the library following them with a slight limp in her left leg.

Suddenly they came to a halt in front of the large fireplace with a portrait of Professor Dumbledore above it smiling down at all of them.

"Why are we here, and why am I here again?" Memories of why she had encountered them last time came back.

"What happened to me? Am I dead?" Lily looked at her concerned.

"No Darling you are not dead. You are merely unconscious, actually you are starting to come to which is the reason we have to go there now."

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. "Go where?"

Lily and James looked at eachother. "You'll see, Everyone into the fireplace at once please."

Hermione nervously followed them and stepped in.

"The dungeons." The Potters said in unison.

_The dungeons? Why are we going there?_

They landed clumsily in what looked like a dark, prison walled chamber. The funny thing Hermione noticed was that it was full of deatheaters yet they didn't even glance at them, even with their rowdy entrance.

"What's going on?" She asked Lily in a low whisper.

"There is no need for you to whisper Hermione they can't hear or see you." Lily and James then headed towards the front but looked back at Hermione waiting for her to follow which she hastily did.

They stopped just as they were reaching the end of the room and turned to address Hermione. "Now before we continue I must warn you that what you are about to see may surprise you."

Hermione pushed past them to see Draco standing over her what looked like mangled body.

She put her hand over her O shaped mouth in total shock. _Why isn't he helping me, he's just glaring down at me like I'm a disease._

"Well Draco we're waiting." She turned to that familiar voice to see none other than.

"Josh you moron!" She yelled forgetting he was unable to hear. He merely sniggered and crossed his arms over his chest.

She turned to Draco and saw him smirk whilst turning back to her unconscious form. However she noticed he was straining to close his eyes to stop tears.

"He does love me." Hermione whispered loud enough for the Potters to hear.

They suddenly came rushing up behind her. "Now Hermione do you remember the prophecy we described to you on our previous encounter?"

She nodded dreamily barely listening to them, concentrating on her love.

"Well in order for it to be fulfilled…. You must…" Lily hesitated before finishing off her sentence.

This caught Hermione's attention and she shifted her thoughts back to them. "I must what?"

Lily looked at James for support, at which he then stepped up and continued talking for his spouse both in life and death.

"You must kill Draco Malfoy."

**OKAY GUYS ONCE AGAIN A MILLION TRILLION KAJILLION SORRIES TO EVERYONE THAT'S READING THIS I KNOW IT'S BEEN YONKS SINCE I'VE UPDATED BUT IT'S SUCH A LONG STORY I REALLY CAN'T BE BOTHERED EXPLAINING. Anywho I hope you guys like it, it's a bit short I'm sorry I'm kinda trying to get back into the rhythym of writing again it's been so long (I know that's my fault) so sincerest apologies if you don't like the way this has turned out. Anywho please leave me a review burns whatever floats your boat they are greatly appreciated. Toodles. xo. ::Hands out caramel slices:: hehe don't think I've forgotten about them.**


End file.
